


Sunset on M.

by firecat93



Series: #FuckRiccanza [2]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Smut, Gennex - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, Slash, Urban Boyfriends, pink stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: "Mi vogliono..."L'attenzione di Alex viene nuovamente attirata dalla voce di Genn.Fissa lo sguardo sul girocollo intorno alla sua nuca."Ma non possono avermi."La frangia gli scivola, mentre volta leggermente la testa fino a incrociare il suo sguardo.





	1. Nothing you say could ever be wrong...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camilla1265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camilla1265/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eravamo insieme.

 

Mi sono dimenticato il resto.

 

 

 _Walt Whitman_  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Genn_.

Uno due tre

 _Genn_.

Uno due tre

"Genn ti levi i miei tacchi un attimo?"

 _Shhh_.

Uno due tre

"Genn guai a te se mi allarghi la pianta e non ci posso più camminare."

"La smetti Amè? Mi sto esercitando."

"Lo so che ti stai esercitando.  
Ma quelle sono le mie _Loubotin_ blu polvere e ho solo quelle di quella sfumatura. Poi ho quelle cerulee e quelle turchesi. Le blu notte me le hai già rovinate, guai a te se mi rovini anche queste."

Genn sbuffa e se le toglie.  
Ha passato il turno per _Fendi_ , lo show sarà la prossima settimana, e sente già l'ansia salire.  
_Non gli piace essere impreparato._  
Cerca di indossare i tacchi il più possibile a casa, per migliorare la postura e l'equilibrio.  
Gestisce anche il dolore con più sicurezza, e sa anche cosa fare quando le scarpe gli vanno grandi.  
Nelle runaways le scarpe in dotazione non sono mai della misura giusta, sempre qualche numero di più o di meno, devi imparare a giostrarti con disinvoltura anche in quei casi.

Si esercita sempre a casa, con l'equilibrio, la postura, i vestiti stretti, tutto.  
Sta pensando anche di comprarsi un corpetto per imparare a trattenere il fiato o comunque respirare il minimo.  
Due settimane fa allo show di _Saint Laurent_ ha avuto diversi giramenti di testa, i modelli erano tutti più magri di lui ma comunque gestivano la respirazione meglio.

"Ma perché non ti compri un paio di tacchi per te?"  
Amelia si sporge verso l'angolo beauty affianco al letto e si passa le dita sotto il trucco sbavato degli occhi.  
_Non sa il perché. In effetti dovrebbe._ "Quattordici centimetri, per essere tranquillo."  
"Hai ragione."  
Sua sorella si volta verso di lui con un sorriso.  
"Nervoso per _Fendi_?"

Genn sbuffa.  
Ovvio che è nervoso.  
Sente di non aver fatto abbastanza a _Saint Laurent_ , il photocall è stato strano, i suoi colleghi l'hanno guardato male per tutto il tempo perché i pantaloni di pelle aderentissimi erano stretti in vita.  
Non riesce a smaltire il baby fat sullo stomaco.  
Ha provato di tutto davvero.

Ma non ha voglia di prendere farmaci né di cominciare i lassativi, è _davvero uno schifo_ e non vuole.  
L'unica sarebbe cominciare la palestra, ma il solo pensiero lo _stanca_.

"Gè!"  
Gennaro sbatte gli occhi e si volta verso la sorella.  
"Il tuo telefono sta esplodendo, lo controlli un po'?"  
Genn sbuffa e raggiunge il telefono sul letto.  
_Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Grindr, Instagram, Alex..._  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
_Perché ha ancora Grindr installato?_  
Sblocca l'iPhone e apre l'applicazione.  
Più di mille messaggi e notifiche.  
Sgrana gli occhi mentre ne apre uno a caso.

 

Mio dio come sei carino, vorrei tanto prenderti e sbatterti-

 

No ok.

 

Ma tu sei Genn? Genn Raia?

 

No ok no.

 

Cristo, dovresti essere il re dei twink, con quelle labbra e gli occhioni... Vorrei tanto venirt-

 

Woah.

 

Ti ho visto a Saint Laurent, sono un fotografo, ti andrebbe di-

 

Genn sbuffa.

 

_Ma lo sai che ho sedici anni?_

 

Scrive.

 

Ridacchia e chiude l'applicazione.  
Clicca sull'icona fino a farci comparire sopra la X e la elimina del tutto.

Il telefono gli vibra fra le mani.  
_Alex_.  
Sorride in automatico mentre apre i messaggi.  
Ce ne sono altri non letti, l'agenzia, il suo manager, il parrucchiere, Ivan e Sheen.  
Ignora tutti e va direttamente ai messaggi non letti di Alex.

 

Gè ti stai esercitando coi tacchi?

 

Come va la postura?

 

Gè, vuoi che ti prendo un bustino per il respiro????

 

Genn comincia a ridere mentre sente sua sorella sbuffare.  
"È Alex?"  
"Amè sei ancora qui? Non eri venuta solo per le _Christian_?"  
Forza le lettere finali per imitare alla perfezione l'accento francese.  
Amelia sorride e raccoglie le sue _Loubotin_ da terra  
"Le ho prese le _Christian_ , grazie tante. Fammi sapere se te ne serve un paio, domani sono a Parigi, te le porto da lì."  
Genn mugugna e torna al telefono.  
Clicca sull'icona dei messaggi vocali e comincia a parlare.

"Alè mi sto esercitando ok? Ma mia sorella non mi vuole più dare le sue _Loubotin_ , domani mattina vieni con me e andiamo a rubare un paio di tacchi da _Tod's_!"

Poco dopo che ha inviato il messaggio, gli compare sullo schermo la foto di lui e Alex con le labbra a papera.  
È un selfie che si sono fatti due settimane fa mentre imitavano la duckface perenne di un'attrice.

Sorride in automatico mentre scorre il dito sullo schermo e sospira.  
"Alè..."  
"Non andiamo a rubare niente, Gè, col cazzo. Non ci tengo a finire in galera, grazie tante. Se tua madre ti ha bloccato di nuovo la carta usiamo la mia, mio padre ci ha sbloccato i conti del nonno, almeno."  
"Ma Alè così mi smonti! Era un'avventura!"  
Genn mette su il broncio e si butta indietro sul materasso.  
La seta rosata delle lenzuola emette un fruscio dolce mentre Genn si rilassa completamente.

"Gè. Ti ricordi l'ultima avventura al cocktail party _Campari_? Mio padre non mi ha rivolto la parola per tre giorni."  
"Vabbè ma è stato l'anno scorso!"  
"Sì e tu la settimana prossima hai _Fendi_. Come si fa?"

Il biondo si rigira fra le lenzuola e raccoglie le ginocchia al petto.  
Le gambe gli pizzicano da morire, dall'ultima ceretta completa è passata una settimana abbondante e i peli già lottano sottopelle per uscire.  
"Allora niente bravate. _Fendi_ è importante non me la gioco per così poco. Andiamo da _Tod's_ e compriamo un paio di tacchi. Paghi tu."

Sente Alex ridacchiare è un sorriso gli nasce spontaneo.

"Ti hanno davvero bloccato di nuovo la carta, eh?"  
  


 

 

 

•  
  
  


 

 

La settimana della moda lo sta letteralmente uccidendo.

È continuamente a un passo dal crollo nervoso.

Non riesce a mangiare più di due forchettate di verdura, lo stomaco gli si chiude subito, e pensa costantemente agli ampi pantaloni che Alessandro ha fatto vedere a tutti loro in riunione.

Ha visto Alessandro Michele solo tre volte in vita sua e ha sempre provato un'ammirazione profondissima per lui.  
Giovane ed estremamente dotato, ha rinnovato un brand storico come _Gucci_ in men che non si dica, ha destrutturato lo stile un po' rigido e classico fino ad alleggerirlo quasi del tutto.  
Sceglie modelli molto eterei, quando si è presentato ai casting non sperava davvero di essere preso, ma questo è già il secondo call e sta morendo di ansia.  
Ci sono solo due ragazzi più piccoli di lui, gli altri sono di poco più grandi ma sembrano già navigati, fieri e dritti nelle posture e Genn avrebbe tanto voluto esercitarsi di più con il corsetto _cazzo_...

Spera che non sarà davvero come _Saint Laurent_ , non riesce ancora a gestire il respiro a lungo, se ci si mette anche l'ansia da passerella allora...

"Voglio che andiate dalle sarte, vi daranno alcuni abiti della collezione, e che sfiliate davanti a me.  
I book che avere portato sono inutili, non mi importa dei vostri vecchi lavori, ingaggi, photoshoots, ragazzi immagine, PR, non me ne frega un cazzo.  
Mettete i vestiti e fatevi vedere da me."

Il suo inglese è ruvido, si tocca la barba e si risiede sulla poltrona coi braccioli su cui era sistemato.  
Alza la mano destra inanellata e fa segno a tutti i modelli di spostarsi sulla sinistra, dove c'è un angolo del grande salone spoglio che al contrario è un tripudio di colore.  
Ci sono tre sarte, la grande scrivania davanti a loro è piena di bozzetti e misure, metri e spilloni, affianco a loro delle strutture in metallo reggono tantissimi abiti appesi fra pantaloni e camicie varie.

Genn aspetta il suo turno, il ragazzo davanti a lui lo supera di almeno quindici centimetri, sono tutti più alti di lui, tira su le spalle e tiene il mento in alto mentre cammina verso le sarte.  
Prendono le sue misure, appuntano tutto, gli passano quelli che sembrano a tutti gli effetti dei sandali francescani e _grazie al cielo_ sono solo di un numero più grandi.

"Penso che il rosso sia il tuo colore."

Genn salta sul posto le tre sarte spalancano gli occhi e li puntano alle sue spalle.  
Si gira e Alessandro Michele è a meno di mezzo metro da lui.  
_Il direttore creativo di Gucci_  
_È a meno_  
_Di_  
_Mezzo_  
_Metro_  
_Da lui._  
Stringe i denti e cerca di rimanere calmo.  
I suoi occhi scuri lo scandagliano, si aggiusta la blusa slargata e continua a osservarlo mentre scuote di nuovo la mano, gli anelli grossolani tintinnano e le sarte prendono a trafficare alle sue spalle.

"Tu sei il ragazzo di Alessio, vero?  
L'ho incontrato nella hall.  
Non è la prima volta che lo vedo con te."  
Genn chiude gli occhi e sospira sommessamente.  
_Non mi dire che ho ottenuto questo ingaggio per Alex non dirmelo non dirlo ok anche se è vero non dirl-_  
"È un ragazzo molto riservato eh? Mi saluta a stento. Quando sta con te, poi... non esiste altro."  
Genn apre gli occhi.  
Lo stilista si fa passare delle camicie rosse con dei pantaloni chiari e glieli spinge contro il petto.  
"A quanto pare sei molto riservato anche tu. Mettiteli un attimo, vediamo come stai."

Genn si sfila il maglione chiaro in dotazione e fa lo stesso coi pantaloni.  
Nello stanzone ci sono altri venti ragazzi più le sarte e quelli che pensa i manager di Michele, poco oltre la porta c'è la security e stanno tutti con gli occhi puntati su di loro.

Ha smesso di importarsene davvero della nudità da quando ha cominciato a sfilare, a quattordici anni.  
Fra i cambi veloci e l'ammontare d'ansia ha capito che la pelle è solo pelle e i corpi nudi _sono solo corpi nudi._  
Per gli stilisti sono dei manichini che camminano, la tela su cui dipingono la loro arte.  
Se esistessero manichini meccanici che sfilassero al posto loro, li avrebbero già licenziati tutti.

Si infila la blusa rossa attento a non strappare niente e poi tira su i pantaloni. Fissa il tutto con una cinta, mentre posa il secondo cambio sul tavolo già stracolmo.  
Il pantalone gli va _decisamente_ largo.  
Ma tanto.

"Uhm... forse i pantaloni servono di una misura inferiore."  
"Tre."  
Appena apre bocca si morde subito la lingua.  
Michele si limita a sorridergli serafico.  
"Ma senti un po'. L'angioletto di Alessio _parla_."  
"Non sono l'angioletto di Alex. Non è il mio ragazzo, è il mio migliore amico."  
"Ah ecco si _spiega_... in effetti mi sembrava assurdo che ti guardasse con quegli occhi e poi ti tradisse così spudoratamente."

La mascella di Genn si chiude con uno scatto.  
_Tradisse?_

"Ma se è così si spiega! Girati un attimo per favore. - Genn si gira piano su se stesso, si fa osservare da ogni lato, per poi tornare con il corpo di fronte al designer - Decisamente una taglia. Questo pantalone si porta slargato. Provvedete."  
Scuote la mano di nuovo e sente le mani delle sarte strattonarlo e spingerlo a cambiarsi.  
Alessandro si sposta verso gli altri modelli dispensando consigli o chissà che altro, mentre avverte un sussurro alle sue spalle.

 _Raccomandato_.

Si ritrova di nuovo nudo, la pelle pizzica per il freddo e improvvisamente sente che le sue ossa possano perforare la pelle del bacino per quanto le sente tremare.

"Non sono raccomandato. Mi sono fatto il culo come tutti voi."  
Parla con la schiena rivolta alle voci e i pugni stretti.  
Se tiene lo sguardo fisso sulle sarte, magari loro si _sbrigano_.

"Hai _dato_ il culo, vorrai dire.  
Come se non lo abbiamo riconosciuto tutti il nipote di Frida Giannini nella hall."

"Alex è il mio migliore amico da anni. Non c'entra niente con questo."  
Mastica le parole perché in realtà _non lo sa._

Non lo sa, non sa se Alex gli ha fatto avere l'ingaggio, non sa niente, sa solo che è fottutamente strano che lo abbiano preso praticamente subito per Gucci.  
Ultimamente stava posando perlopiù in photoshoots per i magazines, Ivan non riusciva a procurargli un ingaggio grosso manco a pagarlo, cosa che fra l'altro faceva.  
_Profumatamente_.  
L'unica era stata una passerella minore per uno stilista emergente, dove era solo uno dei tanti volti tutti simili.

Ma Gucci.  
_Gucci cazzo._  
Era così contento e quando gli è arrivata la lettera per il secondo call Alex si è messo a saltare sul letto con lui e sembrava così _felice_.

Felice e sorpreso quanto lui.  
Lo ha abbracciato fortissimo, in piedi sul materasso, ancora col fiatone.  
Gli ha detto che se lo meritava, che era sorpreso _ma se lo meritava_ , che si sta impegnando più di tutti, che è bellissimo e se lo merita, si _merita tutto..._

Ma...  
Gucci.  
_Guccigucciguccigucci_  
Alessandro era il secondo di Frida.  
E ora è direttore creativo al posto suo.

"Anche io mi scopo il mio migliore amico, ma _hey!_ A ciascuno il suo."  
A quel punto Genn si gira di scatto.  
Il suo interlocutore tanto per cambiare è più alto di lui e ha uno sguardo ghiacciato che gli fa sentire i brividi.  
"Non parlare di Alex così. Lui non le fa queste cose."  
" _Queste cose!_ Ma sentilo, come sei virgineo. Alessio Iodice si è fatto un terzo dei ragazzi qui. Non l'hai sentito? La cosa è talmente evidente che anche Alessandro Michele _in persona_ se n'è accorto."

Genn spalanca gli occhi mentre sente lo stomaco stringersi dolorosamente.  
Il modello davanti a lui sorride tranquillo, come se non gli avesse appena rovesciato il mondo addosso.

Alex spariva ogni tanto durante i party.  
Mai per troppo tempo, Genn era preso dagli invitati, i colleghi, le chiacchiere, il bar, la musica.  
Quando tornava non era mai perfettamente sistemato, spesso era Genn che gli aggiustava il papillon o la cravatta o la camicia leggermente sgualcita.  
Alex in genere sorrideva e lo ringraziava con un bacio sulla guancia, o una stretta un po' più forte al fianco, tutto con molta naturalezza _come se..._  
Come se non si fosse scopato qualcuno fino a _due minuti prima_.

"Biondino, ecco il completo, infilatelo di nuovo, ora dovremmo esserci.  
Poi vai a sistemarti vicino agli altri così sfili per Alessandro e lui deciderà se prenderti o no. - La sarta coi capelli rosso fuoco gli spinge blusa e pantaloni sul petto e gli lascia la cinta con il marchio della casa di moda - Tutto chiaro?"  
Genn annuisce e si sposta leggermente dalla fila per potersi vestire.  
I pantaloni gli vanno ancora incredibilmente larghi, ma se _Alessandro Michele_ dice che vanno così, vanno così.

Si sposta verso la fila dei modelli vestiti in attesa di sfilare di fronte al designer e inghiotte sabbia.

Mente vuota.  
Equilibrio interno, prima.  
Dai il massimo.

 

 

 

__

_Gucci Milan f/w 2016_

  
  
  


Quando scende le scale della hall, il suono dei lacci delle sue creepers rimbalza fra le pareti vuote tanto da attirare l'attenzione di Alessio, che si alza dall'unica poltrona che c'è e gli sorride.

"Ti scopi i miei colleghi, Alè?"

Il sorriso di Alex si spegne lentamente.  
"Cosa?"

"Ti scopi i miei colleghi, eh? Ti scopi le persone con cui lavoro."

Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia scure e stringe le labbra.  
_Vuole fottutamente picchiarlo._  
"Ti scopi i miei colleghi alle mie spalle. Quanti te ne sei fatti in quel salotto?"  
"Genn..."  
Gli tira uno spintone che per la verità non fa molto, non lo smuove affatto, ma lo sguardo di Alex è spaventato.

È tutto il giorno che non mangia niente, è quasi sicuro che se prova a tirargli un altro spintone cadrà per terra lui, perciò neanche ci prova, ma vorrebbe davvero, _davvero_ farlo.

"L'hai fatto alle mie spalle, anzi no... _davanti a me!_ Durante i party e poi quando? Durante i call?  
Quando insisti sempre per accompagnarmi anche quando sono cose stupide, é per quello?  
Per trovare un modello carino da piegare a novanta? Tanto chi dice di no al _nipote di Frida,_ eh?"

La hall è vuota, la sua voce riecheggia dal vaso bianco all'angolo allo spigolo del soppalco.  
Alex ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e la mascella dura.  
"Perché ti interessa tanto cosa faccio quando non ci sei?"  
Genn stringe le labbra colto alla sprovvista.

Non è che...  
Non è che Alex fa qualcosa di male.

 _In effetti..._  
Non fa niente... _di male?_

"Io... _tu._.. lo fai alle mie spalle. - rafforza la voce e lo guarda con occhi di sfida - Coi miei colleghi! Senza dirmi niente, tu mi dici tutto, come fai a nascondere una cosa del genere, io non lo avrei mai fatto!"  
Quello che doveva essere una sorta di schiaffo al petto di Alex viene intercettato subito dalle dita del moro che gli stringono il polso e lo avvicinano a sé.  
"Fammi capire. Vorresti che io ti dicessi quando vado a letto con qualcuno? Tutte le volte?"  
"Sì! Anzi _no_. - stringe il suo pugno nella presa di Alex e fissa gli occhi su quello - non voglio. Non voglio saperlo non me lo dire, non mi dire _niente_ , inventati scuse stupide, preferisco pensare che devi assolutamente uscire e chiamare Zurigo per un investimento che sapere che ti allontani da me per scopare."

La sua voce ha progressivamente assunto un tono lamentoso non in programma, ma ha chiuso gli occhi preventivamente, per non vedere l'espressione di pena assoluta che Alex avrà sul viso.

"Gè."  
Sente la stretta al polso intensificarsi e poi scivolare, sostituita dalle sue mani sui fianchi.  
"Genn, non li vuoi aprire gli occhi per me?"  
Scuote la testa, mentre sente il corpo di Alex scontrarsi col suo, gli stringe le braccia intorno alla schiena e appoggia dolcemente la testa sulla sua spalla.

"Io non ti lascio. Non ti lascio mai."  
Genn sistema la testa sulla spalla di Alex, ancora ad occhi chiusi, mani distese sul suo petto.  
"Mi lasci per andare a-"  
Alex lo stringe più forte, manca quasi il respiro a entrambi, non allenta la presa finché non gli preme le labbra all'orecchio e gli sussurra di nuovo.  
"Sei con me, sempre. Io non ti lascio mai."

Genn socchiude gli occhi e gli lascia un piccolo bacio sulla porzione di pelle lasciata scoperta dal colletto della camicia.

Non è la prima volta che glielo dice.  
Gli ha detto che è spesso nei suoi pensieri quando sono lontani, che lo sente vicino, e Genn ci crede.  
Solo, dubita che Alex lo pensi _mentre..._

"Come è andato il call oggi?"

Quando apre del tutto gli occhi Alex si è staccato da lui e gli sorride, non sa come ma sono finiti contro un muro, cioè Alex continua a tenerlo per i fianchi mentre lui ha la schiena contro la parete chiara e spoglia della hall.  
"Mi hanno preso."  
"Ma è fantastico Gè, io lo sapev-"  
"Lo sapevi perché hai fiducia in me o perché mi hai raccomandato?  
Dimmi la verità."  
Alex si incupisce subito ma non risponde.

"Alessandro Michele si è riferito a me in italiano. Non poteva saperlo, non ha visto i nostri book, non sapeva i nostri nomi, né le nazionalità. Ma mi ha parlato direttamente in italiano.  
Solo a me, agli altri in inglese."  
"Magari..."  
"Ha detto che ti ha visto insieme a me.  
Ha detto che sono _il tuo angioletto_ davanti a tutti. Grazie al cielo c'erano solo due o tre modelli italiani oltre me, ma credimi, ti conoscono tutti qui.  
Questa è casa tua."

"Non più ormai. Non ci metto piede da un anno, da prima che Frida mandasse tutto a quel paese. Non conosco Alessandro, l'ho incrociato e basta, ne so quanto te su di lui. E di certo non avrei potuto raccomandarti.  
Te l'ho detto, non è più casa mia questa."

"È che... non ero così fortunato da un bel po', mi sembra ancora assurdo."  
Alex si allontana ancora solo per premere indice e medio contro la sua fronte e spingere.  
" _Stupido_. Non è fortuna, è talento.  
Sono felice per te.  
Da morire."

Sentono un vociare leggero provenire dalle scale principali, il resto dei modelli, tra scelti e scartati, scende i gradini; appena li vedono, Genn ancora appoggiato alla parete e Alex a una ventina di centimetri da lui, cominciano a sussurrare e a mandargli occhiatacce.  
Mentre gli passano affianco, Genn abbassa lo sguardo, al contrario Alex li squadra a uno a uno finché sono loro a doversi zittire e proseguire oltre.

Una volta soli, Genn tira un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Alex si limita a prendergli la mano e a portarlo fuori dal portone.  
Tira un vento forte, Genn sente i brividi sulle gambe coperte solo da dei collant scuri, mettersi quelli con dei pantaloncini in eco-pelle era sembrata un ottima idea stamattina, ma adesso se ne sta pentendo davvero.

Alex si sistema la camicia bluette sul collo e cerca di camminare sempre avanti a Genn, per proteggerlo il più possibile dal vento.  
Superato il primo angolo Genn alza gli occhi e riconosce la _Jaguar_ di Alex, un sorriso gli nasce spontaneo e comincia a tirare Alex per la mano fino a raggiungerla.

Appena sistemati sui sedili posteriori, l'autista di Alex, Christopher, parte senza chiedere nulla, probabilmente gli ha dato istruzioni già prima.  
_Spera davvero che Alex lo porti a mangiare qualcosa._  
"Non ti preoccupare, stiamo andando a casa mia, Dolores sta preparando la verdura e il pesce come piace a te."  
Genn geme leggermente chiudendo gli occhi.

Sono stretti l'uno all'altro, Alex premuto contro la portella con Genn quasi in braccio a lui, il lato sinistro dei sedili totalmente ignorato.

"Vorrei tanto mangiare un po' di pane! Oh, una _focaccia_ addirittura!  
Alè come sarebbe bello..."  
Struscia leggermente il viso contro la spalla di Alex, mentre gli stringe più forte il braccio sinistro.  
Alex gli accarezza piano le cosce, riesce a sentire le sue gambe ghiacciate oltre i collant, se le porta meglio in grembo mentre alza il riscaldamento.

Nel momento in cui superano il cancello in ferro battuto di casa Iodice e Christopher parcheggia sulla ghiaia del vialetto, Alex non deve neanche _chiedere_.

Quando Genn ha un call o un provino di qualsiasi tipo finisce per non mangiare a causa dell'ansia, una volta smaltita l'adrenalina del risultato si sgonfia totalmente.  
Cerca di non fagli battere la testa al tettuccio della macchina quando lo prende in braccio, Christopher gli tiene la portella aperta mentre fa qualche passo indietro e poi si avvia verso Dolores.  
La cuoca gli apre meglio la porta e si scosta, Genn è un manichino spigoloso, le sue scarpe pesano più di lui al momento.

Alex ignora la sala da pranzo e il suo grande tavolo, invece tira dritto verso la cucina, dove trova un tavolo più modesto già apparecchiato per due.  
Genn non ha aperto bocca fino ad ora, lascia che Alex lo faccia scivolare sulla sedia in policarbonato e solo allora, alza lo sguardo lucido su di lui.

"Ho fame."

Alex sorride e gli poggia una mano sul capo.  
"Dolores ci sta scaldando tutto. Appena le ho detto che sei stato preso ti ha addirittura panato il pesce."  
Genn sorride mentre chiude gli occhi e abbandona la testa al suo tocco.  
"Buono..."

Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
Si china fino a mettersi sui talloni davanti a lui e gli posa le mani sulle ginocchia fredde nonostante le calze.

 _Il fatto è questo._  
Genn è freddo, ghiacciato.  
Ha la pelle d'oca e batte leggermente i denti, a parte essere esausto.  
_E allora_...  
"Da quanto non mangi, Gè?"

Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia e socchiude gli occhi.  
Sente Alex in lontananza, anche se può distinguere i suoi tratti nel mondo fuori fuoco tutto intorno a lui.  
"Non mangio - ha la bocca totalmente impastata, la lingua si appiccica al palato e la mascella si muove a rallentatore - _non mangio_... dall'altro ieri."

"Gè..."  
Alex gli stringe le mani più forte intorno alle ginocchia, ignora i pantaloni di sartoria e si inginocchia all'indiana davanti a lui.  
Gli sfila le creepers e gli massaggia un po' i polpacci e le cosce, sperando di scaldarlo.  
Ignora il fastidio dell'attrito della sua palle con i collant finché non sente un po' più di calore sulla sua pelle.

"Li leviamo un po'? Collant e shorts, ti vado a prendere un pantalone del pigiama, così stai caldo.  
Anche un paio di calzettoni. Che dici?"  
Genn lo guarda ancora con gli occhi socchiusi, ma un broncio si forma subito sulle sue labbra.  
"Ma mi piacciono."  
Alex ridacchia perché, anche se un po' abbacchiato, Genn è sempre Genn e in casa, come fuori, non vuole rinunciare a indossare le cose che ama.  
"Piacciono anche a me... però sono freddi. Ti trovo qualcosa su, va bene? Vedo anche se trovo un uno dei tuoi maglioni."

Appena si tira su li raggiunge Dolores con le teglie di pesce e spinaci, vede che Genn si sente meglio anche solo sentendone il profumo.  
Ridacchia e gli scompiglia i capelli mentre si avvia verso la grande scalinata che porta ai piani di sopra.  
Man mano che sale i gradini si slaccia i primi bottoni della camicia e la cintura di cuoio, ha cominciato a vestirsi più formale anche nelle giornate prive di qualsivoglia evento, perché con la vita che fanno non si può mai sapere.  
_Non sta comodo._  
Odia ogni fruscio, ogni sfregamento irritante del tessuto in mezzo alle cosce, ma stringe i denti.

La verità è che la moda non è comoda, non deve esserlo, non è il suo scopo.  
Il suo scopo è trasporre la nostra interiorità al di fuori.  
E se la nostra interiorità è traballante sottile e dolorosa, un paio di stiletto ci aiutano solo a portarla fuori.  
_Così almeno pensava Frida._

Apre la porta della sua stanza e si sfila del tutto la camicia.  
Cammina coi pantaloni sbottonati fino alla grande cabina armadio.  
Gli salgono un po' i brividi su per la schiena, ma prima di tutto cerca qualcosa per Genn.  
Scosta un po' di maglioni scuri finché non vede qualcosa che si distacca totalmente dal resto.  
Sorride mentre tira fuori uno dei maglioni di Genn, non sapeva neanche di averlo lui, Dolores avrà pensato bene di lavarlo e conservarlo fra le sue cose.  
È rosa cipria, con una scritta bianca sul petto, _cry baby_.

 _Questa va bene._  
Mette via il maglione e comincia a cercare qualcosa di più comodo.  
Gli capita in mano una vecchia felpa di _Galliano_ e miracolosamente anche due paia di pantaloni morbidi, recupera le calze in cotone per entrambi e si veste prima di andare giù con le robe di Genn.

Lo trova con le guance, in genere incavate, totalmente piene e gonfie, mentre mastica un abbondante forchettata di verdure.  
Gli sorride e inghiotte, prima di saltar giù dalla sedia alta e raggiungerlo.

"Alè, hai trovato la mia felpa! Non la vedevo da un sacco!"  
"Ma se ne hai altre venti tutte uguali!"  
"Non sono tutte uguali, la cromatura è diversa! E anche il tessuto e eventuali scritte, le cuciture, _le marche_!"  
"Sì hai ragione."  
Ridacchia mentre lo aiuta a sistemare la felpa sopra la blusa nera, ma quando fa per sbottonargli gli shorts Genn gli scaccia le mani.

"Alè! Non si chiede il permesso?"  
"Ma se ti vedo sempre mezzo nudo, in casa giri così ventiquattr'ore al giorno!"  
"Beh, ciò non significa che non devi chiedere il permesso prima di mettermi le mani nei pantaloni."  
Genn lo guarda con un sorriso altezzoso, Alex rotea gli occhi e sussurra un _principino_ che fa ridacchiare il biondo nel suo collo.

Lo tira più vicino per i passanti degli shorts e gli chiede all'orecchio:  
"Ora posso metterti le mani nei pantaloni?"  
Scoppiano a ridere l'uno nel collo dell'altro, Genn annuisce vigorosamente e Alex gli slaccia alla cieca i pantaloncini, l'ecopelle fa un rumore sordo quando scivola per terra, Alex è costretto a staccarsi per chiedergli se volesse tenere o no i collant.

"No, mi stanno dando fastidio, levameli."  
Comincia a sfilarseli e poi si siede e allarga le gambe.  
"Dì un po'. Sei davvero troppo stanco per farlo da solo o vuoi solo essere servito?"  
Genn sorride serafico e piega la testa mentre Alex si inginocchia davanti a lui  
"Chi lo sa?"

Alex sbuffa e comincia a sfilargli i collant facendoglieli scivolare lungo le gambe lisce.  
Alla luce delle lampade sopra di loro nota due lividi, uno poco sopra il ginocchio e l'altro sulla coscia.  
"Che è successo qui?"  
"Ma niente... ho sbattuto al tavolo della sartoria al call.  
È stato solo qualche ora fa, è strano che già ci sia il segno..."  
Alex torna a sfiorarglieli.  
Sono scuri anche se non molto grandi, gli sembra assurdo che Genn se li sia fatti così dal nulla, certo è che lui ha la pelle molto delicata.

"Alè... che c'è?"  
Genn gli passa le dita fra i capelli, attirando i suoi occhi.  
Adora quando sono in casa di uno o dell'altro, Genn decostruisce la facciata dura e seria delle passerelle e dei photoshoot per essere semplicemente se stesso.  
Con le felpe rosa e le calze alte o le gambe nude, gli occhi stanchi ma dolci concentrati totalmente su di lui.  
Lascia un piccolo bacio al livido sopra il suo ginocchio e si alza dalla sua posizione accovacciata.  
"Niente, tranquillo."  
Gli tende la mano e aspetta che Genn si alzi e la prenda.  
"I pantaloni?"  
"Non ho più freddo, sto bene così, grazie."  
Alex sbuffa mentre raccatta i pantaloni e le calze in più e porta su Genn che zampetta tranquillo su per le scale con lui.

"Passata tutta la stanchezza?"  
"Ora che ho mangiato sì."  
Alex si gira verso di lui mentre apre nuovamente la porta della sua camera.  
Genn sorride consapevole quando Alex sussurra _ti ho proprio viziato_ più a se stesso che a lui.

In effetti da quando si conoscono Alex ha sviluppato questo atteggiamento verso di lui che Genn ama con tutto se stesso.  
Si rende conto che non è una cosa tanto normale, ma spesso si è ritrovato a fare qualcosa di strano o pericoloso per poter vedere se Alex lo avrebbe salvato oppure no.

Ma Alex l'ha salvato, lo salva sempre, si prende addirittura la colpa per lui anche se i casini li combinano insieme.  
Il party _Campari_ l'anno scorso è stata la prova del nove.

"Che c'è?"  
Sono ancora per mano, ma Genn si è fermato al centro della camera di Alex e lo trattiene a sé.

"È davvero così bello avermi nella tua vita?"

"Che vuoi dire?"  
Alex si volta nuovamente verso di lui ma non gli lascia la mano.  
Si concentra sui suoi occhi e sospira.  
"Ti metto sempre nei casini. Oggi da _Gucci_... Malibu quest'estate... _Campari_ l'anno scorso... quando cominciano le fashion weeks ti faccio sbattere da una parte all'altra, le nostre case diventano gli alberghi, il sonno svanisce ma la stanchezza rimane."  
"Cosa c'entra quest-"  
"Hai lasciato la scuola con me."  
Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia ma tace.

"Hai lasciato la scuola _per_ me.  
Appena ho capito che volevo fare il modello a tempo pieno io l'ho lasciata. Non potevo lavorare e studiare con quei ritmi. Quando gli ingaggi sono diventati più frequenti mancavo in continuazione dalle lezioni.  
Non potevo continuare così.  
Ma tu l'hai lasciata con me.  
Non ho dovuto neanche chiedertelo, lo hai fatto e basta."  
Alex sorride vagamente triste.  
"Non potevo abbandonarti. Sapevo che saresti morto d'ansia senza di me. Senza presunzione eh!"  
Ridacchia ma Genn rimane serissimo.

"Infatti. Senza presunzione, perché è proprio così. Sarei morto d'ansia o mi sarebbe venuto un esaurimento entro i quindici, o avrei cominciato a prendere le pillole adesso o a vomitare fra un anno o a non mangiare proprio fra due.  
Le hai viste anche tu queste cose.  
È così che va il nostro mondo."  
"Non è più il mio mondo Genn, te l'ho detto. Non vedo Frida da tanto."  
"Ora però hai me.  
Quindi volente o nolente è di nuovo anche il tuo mondo."  
Alex gli sorride e annuisce, mentre posa la mano destra libera sul suo fianco.

"Hai me. E ti prendi cura di me sempre, ti assicuri che mangi ogni volta, mi fai preparare piatti sani cucinati tutte le volte in modo diverso, cosicché io non me ne stanchi.  
Mangi con me.  
Anche se in realtà penso che poi mangi di nuovo quando non ti vedo. - Alex ridacchia con le guance rosse, mentre Genn gli passa la mano libera sulle spalle - Guarda là _eh!_ Saresti magro quanto me adesso e invece! Sembri più maturo ogni giorno che passa."  
"Gè, quest'anno compiamo diciassette anni eh, è normale, anche tu sei maturato molto."  
"Sicuramente vivere in questo mondo da quando ho quattordici anni ha contribuito a darmi una svegliata.  
Oltre le cose belle c'è sempre qualcos'altro."

Alex gli stringe il fianco richiamando la sua attenzione.  
"Non avevi mai voluto affrontare un discorso simile fino ad ora. Che è successo in quella testolina?"  
Genn sorride e lascia che Alex gli baci velocemente la fronte prima di scostarsi di nuovo.

Non hanno mai parlato davvero di tutto quello che sta succedendo nelle loro vite.  
Quella di oggi è stata una giornata importante per lui, è arrivato da Alessandro Michele senza nessun aiuto, è stato preso per quella che verosimilmente sarà la sfilata dell'anno e il suo sogno di lavorare nella haute couture di livello diventa sempre più tangibile.  
Nonostante la sua statura non proprio da gigante e quella pancetta che lo ossessiona, è riuscito a farsi apprezzare lavorando sodo come tutti.

Ma quello che ci sta guadagnando in tutto questo... è solo Genn.  
_Alex ci perde e basta._  
Ha lasciato la scuola per sostenerlo in ogni passo del suo cammino, non lo ha mai lasciato solo o dato in pasto ai lupi, nonostante le innumerevoli occasioni.

Alex non ha niente in tasca, non un diploma, non un sogno che lo prenda davvero.  
Se sposta lo sguardo riesce a vedere le quattro chitarre di Alex all'angolo della stanza.  
Cantano nelle stanze d'albergo, a casa e qualche volta anche in ascensore.  
Ma per Alex è un hobby, niente di più.  
Non gli ha mai fatto sentire neanche nulla di suo.

"Genn. - il biondo sobbalza sul posto mentre riporta l'attenzione sul ragazzo davanti a lui - Mi vuoi dire che c'è?"

"Forse dovresti finire gli studi.  
Andare all'università, pendere Finanza.  
Fare come i tuoi fratelli.  
Non ne vale la pena, stai perdendo un anno inutilmente. E per cosa?"  
"Per stare con te."

Ecco.  
_Eccoeccoeccoecco_.  
Alex lo dice con una semplicità tale, con una verità negli occhi assoluta.  
Ecco.  
_Di nuovo allora._  
"È davvero così bello avermi nella tua vita?"

Ora Alex sembra capire.  
Spalanca gli occhi e fa un leggero passo indietro.  
Genn gli trattiene comunque le dita, non può scappare da questo, _non ora,_ nella sua casa enorme e vuota, dove sono soli, semplicemente loro, vecchie felpe e gambe nude.

Alex abbassa lo sguardo anche se non si scosta troppo da Genn.  
"E per te? È divertente sapere che sei sempre nella mia testa?"

Genn serra le dita intorno alle sue e stringe.  
"Ti fa ridere sapere che sei nella mia mente ogni giorno, _uhm_?  
Anche quando non sei con me, _sopratutto_ quando non sei con me.  
Lo sai che è così.  
Perciò non mi puoi chiedere se è bello averti nella mia vita.  
Perché non è divertente."

No.  
_Non è divertente._

Genn si avvicina finché i suoi piedi scalzi non sono in mezzo a quelli coperti dai calzini di Alex.  
Solleva gli occhi e incontra quelli scuri dell'altro.  
Sono tristi o arrabbiati o forse un mix di tutti e due.  
Sente le labbra pizzicare, vuole davvero, davvero _tanto_...

Alza un po' la testa e lo bacia sulla guancia un po' sopra la mascella.  
Sente la durezza della struttura ossea, la carne e la pelle la coprono malamente, è così forte che la sente sulle labbra anche ora che si limita a respirarci contro.

Solleva le mani e le poggia sul petto di Alex, continua a respirargli addosso finché non sente le mani dell'altro posarsi sui suoi fianchi e stringere.  
Alex si volta e gli lascia un bacio sull'occhio, deve chiudere la palpebra ma sente i brividi comunque.

"Va bene così."

Sì.  
_Va bene così._  
  


•  
  


Gli sembra di impazzire.

Forse è già impazzito.

Sta sudando, è già la seconda volta che gli rifanno il trucco, si è dovuto togliere la t-shirt bianca per evitare di bagnarla.  
Lo hanno riempito di profumo, almeno è sicuro di non puzzare.  
_Il problema_  
_Il vero problema, quello vero_  
_È che_

"Genn, cazzo mi sembra di impazzire."

_Alex è andato più di lui._

Stringe i denti e smette di camminare per un secondo.  
Sente i brividi lungo la schiena nuda, fra quindici minuti comincerà la sfilata e sente il cuore in gola, ma Alex non lo _sta aiutando._

È sempre con lui dietro le quinte, in genere riesce a calmarlo come nessuno, ma da quando sono entrati nel capannone che ospita la runaway di _Gucci_ , non ha smesso un attimo di straparlare e strofinarsi le mani e gli occhi.  
Non lo sta aiutando.  
_Per niente_.

"Genn vieni alla luce."  
Alex lo tira per il polso schivando un tecnico del suono affannato e lo porta vicino a un telo nero dove c'è un faretto.  
Il backstage è generalmente scuro a parte la zona wardrobe dove ci sono anche i parrucchieri e i make up artists, Alex si slaccia la giacca e lo tira per le spalle alla luce.  
Genn ha la fronte imperlata, gli occhi iniettati di sangue per la stanchezza e l'insonnia accumulata, il balsamo per le labbra è andato via del tutto anche se miracolosamente, il fondotinta è rimasto.

"Gè. Ora stai calmo. Andrà tutto bene. È la seconda volta a Gucci, ok?  
Sei tantissimo maturato quest'anno e pensa un po'? Anche Alessandro a questo giro è andato alla grande. Niente scarpe da francescano."  
Genn ridacchia ma quello che esce è un mezzo singhiozzo tremante, chiude la bocca subito, facendo cozzare i denti.

"Domani abbiamo Bottega Veneta. Tomas ci ha fatti chiamare già oggi, vuole che sia tutto perfetto."  
" _Bottega_ è facile. È la terza volta per loro, ce l'abbiamo fatta sempre."  
Genn annuisce e poggia le mani sul petto di Alex.  
Sospira quando le sue dita entrano a contatto col tessuto lavorato della giacca.  
Alessandro ha regalato ad Alex la variante di uno dei completi che sfilerà oggi in passerella.  
Un inedito totale, appena usciranno da lì verranno sommersi di domande dalle TV e dagli ospiti stessi.

"Secondo te Alessandro sta cominciando a prenderci a cuore o è solo un cazzo di narcisista?"  
Stavolta ridacchia sul serio, mentre continua a passare le dita sul petto e sulle spalle di Alex seguendo le linee del design sul tessuto.  
"Secondo me - si avvicina prendendolo per i fianchi nudi, quando il suo stomaco entra a contatto con la ruvidezza della giacca, Genn non sente più i rumori frenetici del backstage - è un narcisista del cazzo.  
L'unico pezzo della collezione che _non_ sfilerà? Come faceva a tenerlo chiuso in maison?"

Genn ride e annuisce, fa scivolare le mani dalle sue spalle alla nuca.  
Gli accarezza i capelli corti, per poi semplicemente incrociare le braccia dietro di essa.  
"Però. - sente il cuore che gli batte a mille, solo quello, nient'altro, mentre spinge il naso contro la guancia di Alex e sussurra - Secondo me ha visto qualcosa che noi non vediamo."

"Magari invece... anche noi abbiamo visto la stessa cosa."  
Alex gli stringe i fianchi più forte, mentre Genn sospira contro il suo mento.

"Cinque minuti! Cinque minuti!  
_Oh mio dio_ Sasha, questi stanno limonando mezzi nudi."  
Genn ignora i due tecnici che sono andati a chiamarli urlando e serra le mani sulle spalle di Alex.  
"Cinque minuti..."

Alex gli stringe un'ultima volta i fianchi mentre gli lascia un bacio forte sulla fronte.  
"Vatti a mettere t-shirt e giacca. Veloce. Passa anche dal trucco, abbiamo lasciato gli occhiali lì."  
"Gli occhiali, il trucco, la giacca, _sisisi_."  
Genn si stacca e cerca nella penombra la maglietta e il blazer.

Quando raggiungono il trucco per una passata veloce, Alex gli mette gli occhiali da vista non graduati e sussurra: "Andrà fottutamente alla grande."  


 

 

 

__

_Gucci Milan f/w 2017_  
_Sinistra Alex (una variante in blu)_  
_Destra Genn, i due look da passerella._  
  


 

 

 

 

Questo è l'ultimo giro per _Bottega_.

Genn è seduto in sala trucco per la seconda volta nel giro di due minuti, continua a aggrottare le sopracciglia nonostante i rimproveri della make-up artist, che non riesce a distendere bene il fondotinta col pennello spesso.

Alex gli tiene le mani sulle spalle, mentre lui gliele stringe guardandolo negli occhi attraverso lo specchio illuminato.  
Si limitano a scrutarsi nella parete riflettente per qualche altro secondo, finché Alex sorride e spinge le mani contro le sue spalle, facendogli rilassare le sopracciglia, per la gioia della truccatrice, e piegare gli angoli della bocca.

"Genn basta, tocca a te, dai forza forza!"  
Uno dei tecnici li ha raggiunti e si sbraccia cercando di tirarlo via dalla sedia di peso, mentre la truccatrice continua a spennellarlo fino all'ultimo.  
La mano di Alex che Genn tiene saldamente, allenta la stretta e il biondo si volta col terrore negli occhi.

"Alè..."

Alex gli sorride e lascia che le dita di Genn scivolino via dalla sua presa.

"Ti aspetto proprio qui."  


Genn vuole andare via.

Quando ha finito il giro della passerella è rientrato nel backstage e si è letteralmente buttato fra le braccia di Alex che lo hanno accolto come sempre.  
Ha sentito tutta la tensione scivolare via, ma li hanno separati per il giro finale e quando sono rientrati Alex non si vedeva.

Riusciva solo a vedere la folla composta da tutto lo staff che si abbracciava e dava poderose pacche sulla spalla, Tomas che intimava tutti i modelli a non spogliarsi, ma a farsi intervistare con gli abiti dalla stampa dalle televisioni e dai blogger di tutto il mondo.

_Solita tiritera._

Ha sceso le scale con un sorriso spento e ha cominciato a rispondere.

_Sì, Tomas Maier è incredibile, ha fatto un lavoro preciso e pieno di charme, come lo stesso marchio, difatti._

_Questa è la mia terza esperienza con Bottega Veneta, il suo stile classico e contemporaneo insieme, è sempre stato il marchio di fabbrica per chi ricerca la classe in modo spontaneo._

_Sì, sono Genn Raia, figlio di Vendela Kirsebom, mia madre ha difficoltà a seguirmi nella mia carriera, ma è stata una modella anche lei, sa perfettamente cosa vuol dire il nostro lavoro._

_È stata un'ispirazione per me._  
_Penso che la sua collaborazione con Victoria's Secret sia stata l'emozione più grande. Già allora si diceva che una volta che diventi un Angelo puoi anche ritirati dalle passerelle, il picco della tua carriera l'hai raggiunto._  
_Vorrei tanto poter provare la stessa emozione, ma credo che finché VS non svilupperà una collezione genderless non potrà succedere!_

"Genn! - Alex lo raggiunge velocemente con sguardo preoccupato, ignora la telecamera e la ragazza che regge il microfono e lo prende per un fianco.  -Hanno mandato tutti fuori, mi dispiace, ti aspettavo alla console ma non c'eri e ho pensato..."

"Genn allora, lui chi è?"  
Entrambi si voltano verso la voce cantilenante, ricordandosi improvvisamente di non essere soli.  
"È uno dei modelli? - Alex arrossisce prepotentemente sulle guance, _probabilmente è una presa per il culo_. - O è il tuo ragazzo?"  
I due intervistatori gli puntano i microfoni in faccia e Alex si ritrova a mugolare un _ehm_ poco intelligente, finché Genn non sopraggiunge in suo soccorso.

"Lui... è Alessio, il figlio di Bruno Iodice l'Amministratore delegato della _Fineco Bank_. - I sorrisi sorpresi e compiaciuti sui volti delle persone accanto a loro non sono niente di nuovo. È abituato. Sospira ma viene interrotto da Genn. - _Nonché_ mio migliore amico e mio fidatissimo consigliere.  
La mia spada."

Alex sussulta mente Genn fa un passo avanti che serve a portarlo quasi davanti al suo petto, nascondendolo per metà ai loro sguardi da avvoltoi.  
"Quindi cosa fa essenzialmente dietro le quinte?"  
Lo scetticismo velato viene scacciato nuovamente da Genn che si poggia al petto di Alex con la schiena e catalizza gli sguardi su di sé deviandoli dal moro.  
" _Mi aiuta_. Supporta. Mi sostiene come ha fatto sempre, in tutta la nostra vita insieme. Senza di lui non sarei niente.  
La sua forza è l'unica cosa che mi impedisce di affondare.  
È per questo che l'ho _scelto_."

Quando quelle parole lasciano le sue labbra la sicurezza sparisce, si rende conto di ciò che è successo e spalanca gli occhi.  
Non è una serie di frasi fatte tutte uguali a favore di quello o quell'altro brand, non un glissare veloce sulle motivazioni dell'assenza sistematica della sua intera famiglia alle sfilate, _sembra tanto..._

"Sembra tanto una dichiarazione d'amore."

Alex glielo sussurra contro l'orecchio, mentre spinge la mano destra contro il suo stomaco, fino a fargli scontrare la schiena con il suo petto.

Il sorriso sporco di rosso della ragazza con la voce a cantilena si allarga, dice loro che sono bellissimi esteticamente, come coppia, come _affiatamento_.  
Affila gli occhi a mandorla quando li saluta, Genn rimane con lo sguardo nel vuoto mentre Alex saluta per tutti e due.  
  
  
  
  


 

_Bottega Veneta, Milan f/w 2017_

  
  
  
  
  


"Genn. Abbiamo lezione fra un quarto d'ora, sei bellissimo, ora ti _sbrighi_?"

"Un attimo, un attimo."

Alex sbuffa, e chiude il _Libération_ con forza. Menomale che fra i corsi online hanno scelto anche il francese insieme all'inglese.  
Passano molto tempo in Francia, e nessuno qui parla inglese manco a pagarlo.  
Mentre si liscia la vestaglia di seta dà un'altra occhiata al giornale.  
_Doveva comprarsene altri,_ considerando quanto tempo ci mette Genn a prepararsi, _si annoia a morte_.

Finalmente Genn esce dal bagno con i capelli ancora semi umidi ma addosso ha già un maglione rosa intrecciato che gli arriva abbondantemente fin sotto il sedere.  
Si siede ai piedi del letto e comincia a infilarsi le calze bianche, le fa scorrere lungo il polpaccio fino alla coscia alta e poi lascia che lo avvolgano con uno schiocco.  
Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"E il reggicalze?"

"Queste sono autoreggenti, Alè. Non per forza devo usare il reggicalze."  
"Ah."  
Ha sempre visto Genn indossare calze di tutti i generi quando sono soli, ma ha ancora difficoltà a distinguere le _parigine_ dalle _autoreggenti_.

Genn si allaccia abilmente un girocollo nero e si siede davanti alla specchiera della camera, dove ha sistemato tutti i suoi trucchi e creme.  
Alex si alza dal letto e lo raggiunge, sedendosi sulla sedia affianco alla sua.  
Genn gli sorride attraverso lo specchio e continua a passarsi una cremina viscosa su collo e viso.

A causa del suo lavoro ha cominciato a prendersi cura del suo corpo fino all'inverosimile, a parte l'attività fisica, _quello mai_ , ma per il resto...  
Il cibo ovviamente sotto controllo massimo, anche se Genn spesso gli confessa di sognare quella o quell'altra torta ogni tanto, purtroppo nessuno ci può fare niente, i dolci sono severamente banditi.  
La ceretta totale malgrado tutto gli tocca, non tutti gli stylist la richiedono, sono di più quelli a cui non importa più di tanto, ma ormai Genn non riesce più a vedersi con il corpo "sporco" come dice lui, si sente molto più tranquillo e curato così.

Mentre Genn stende velocemente il fondotinta chiarissimo con un pennello, Alex lo blocca subito.  
"Niente contouring, non abbiamo tempo!"  
Genn sbuffa ma non dice nulla.  
Da quando glielo fecero l'anno scorso per un photoshoot di _Balenciaga_ ne è rimasto talmente stupito che ha imparato a farlo da solo, perché: _mi leva il nasone, Alè!_

"Dobbiamo solo fare lezione. Il professor Spina ci ha visti anche mezzi addormentati a Tokyo, non è che si fa problemi se hai i punti neri o no."

"Ma non lo faccio mica per gli altri! Cioè _un po' sì_ , ma in realtà lo faccio per me stesso. Sono più tranquillo, mi sento più bello."  
Parla male perché nel frattempo  si passa un rossetto che rende le sue labbra di poco più scure, ma Genn ha delle labbra _talmente belle_ che potrebbe anche non mettersi niente.  
Il biondo si volta con un sorriso maligno e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia alla velocità della luce.

"Genn! - si guarda subito allo specchio per constatare i danni - avevamo detto no!"  
"Lo sai che il primo bacio dopo il rossetto è per te."  
"Ma avevamo detto niente baci col _matt_ che ci metto una vita a levarlo!"  
Infatti si passa le dita sulla guancia e il segno delle due labbra rimane lì.

"Così anche il professor Spina saprà che sei mio."  
Incrocia le braccia fiero del suo ragionamento, mentre Alex si alza per prendere il pc che si portano sempre dietro e lo sistema sulla scrivania.  
"Al massimo può pensare che avevamo una ragazza in camera a fare _chissà cosa_ , Gè."

Genn si alza e lo raggiunge stringendolo da dietro e poggiando la guancia sulla seta della sua schiena.  
"Invece tu sei solo mio. Non c'è nessuna ragazza o ragazzo in mezzo. Me lo hai promesso."  
Sente Alex sospirare mentre si scosta leggermente per prenderlo lungo i fianchi.

Genn sa che lui va a letto con delle persone.  
Quando capita insomma, non dice di no a una scopata interessante.  
Ma sa anche che non ci sono coinvolgimenti di alcun tipo.  
Nessun legame, nessun sentimento.

Perché lui è già legato a qualcuno.  
E quando gli accarezza il collo con le dita, pensa che quello che hanno _gli basta._

"Sono solo tuo."

Genn sorride e si rilassa sotto il suo tocco, la chiamata sul pc li coglie di sorpresa entrambi, si girano di scatto verso lo schermo.  
Il professor Spina li sta già salutando, così Alex prende velocemente l'altra sedia dall'angolo beauty di Genn e ce lo fa sedere sopra, poi inserisce le cuffiette bianche e ne passa una a Genn.  
Lui gli sorride e mentre condividono le cuffie si stringono anche le mani sotto il tavolo, lontano dagli occhi di un professore che sta a 900 km da loro.  
  
  
  


"Alex, oh mio dio! Finalmente! Sto bussando da almeno due minuti!"

Ivan, il PR di Genn, si precipita con l'affanno nella loro camera d'albergo.

"Abbiamo un'altra lezione online tra mezz'ora, fai presto."

Ivan storce la bocca.  
Genn si sta mettendo lo smalto rosa sulle unghia curate, porta delle autoreggenti bianche e un maglione rosa.  
Piega leggermente il collo e scopre un choker nero.

 _Oddio_.  
Ivan chiude un attimo gli occhi e sospira.

"Genn. Ti è andata bene che sono io. Non puoi vestirti così, ok? E se entrava qualcun altro? Sei un ragazzo, non una principessina. Va bene a casa tua, sono cose tue, io non le voglio sapere.  
Ma qui sei a Parigi cazzo, sei esposto! Non ti posso controllare in continuazione."

Genn respira pesantemente.  
Riavvita il cappuccio dello smalto e scende dalla sedia con un salto.

" _Oh misericordia_. Sembri uscito da un porno."

Genn sorride mentre Alex lo raggiunge con un cipiglio scuro.

"Ma che razza di porno guardi _eh_ , Ivan?"

"Non è divertente. Hai capito almeno una parola di quello che ho detto?"

"Sì, sì. Sono cose che mi dici tutte le volte che ci vediamo a casa o in albergo.  
Ma posso stare come mi pare almeno qui? Cioè io non capisco questa tua fissa. Non mi vede nessuno, e poi se anche fosse che entra il servizio in camera? Al massimo mi scambiano con una ragazza che ha il _pixie cut._  
Non sono abbastanza famoso perché mi rompano i coglioni per quello che faccio nella mia intimità."

"Forse questo sta per cambiare. - il volto di Ivan si indurisce, mentre apre la ventiquattr'ore che porta sempre con sé e sfila l'iPad. - Quello che hai detto a _Bottega_... ha risuonato ovunque. Non apri il tuo Instagram dallo show ma ti assicuro che è esploso."

"Di che stai parlando?"  
Alex si siede sul loro letto matrimoniale e si trascina Genn con lui.  
Il biondo non ha detto neanche una parola, ma fissa Ivan con le labbra strette.  
Se è a un passo dall'esplodere o dallo svenire, almeno lo tiene lui.

"Quello che hai detto su _Victoria's Secret_. È rimbalzato ovunque. Dalle associazioni gay friendly ai grandi sociologi, fino alla politica e al resto del mondo della moda.  
Ho parlato con l'assistente del PR di Tomas, lui comunque è contento perché si sta parlando di _Bottega_ , quindi menomale ci siamo risparmiati un grattacapo enorme perché hai citato un altro brand alla sua sfilata."

"Che stai dicendo?"  
Finalmente Genn prende la parola.  
Ha stretto la mano di Alex è lui l'ha ricambiata con più forza, non si guardano, ma sentono che sta succedendo qualcosa di grosso sotto il loro naso.

"Sto dicendo che ci siamo evitati una multa salata solo perché Tomas è contento comunque di tutta la pubblicità che _Bottega_ ha avuto. Ma sto anche dicendo...- ignora gli skinny jeans e faticosamente si siede per terra col tablet ancora in mano. - Che abbiamo attirato l'attenzione di _Victoria's Secrets_."

Alex ispira improvvisamente, mentre sente Genn stringergli la mano fino a quasi fermargli la circolazione.  
"Che hanno detto?"  
Dato che Genn sembra impossibilitato a spiccicare parola, ma del tutto intenzionato a staccargli la mano, interviene Alex, allentando una a una le dita del biondo sul suo dorso.

Ivan vedendo lo sguardo vacuo di Genn si rivolge direttamente ad Alex.

"Vuol dire che non rimaniamo solo per Alessandro Dell'Acqua e Paul Smith. Yoji Yamamoto ti vuole. Così come Vivienne. Genn, _Vivienne_."

"Vivienne. L'anno scorso ha fatto truccare i modelli. Rossetto, ombretto, matita, mascara. Tutto. Sulla sua runaway ufficiale."  
Genn parla a un punto imprecisato della parete dietro la testa di Ivan.  
Il PR scuote il suo scalato scuro e dice: "Speriamo davvero che non ti obblighino a farlo."  
Finalmente Genn si gira verso di lui con uno scatto e lo guarda con occhi stralunati.

"Esattamente il contrario. Speriamo proprio che _mi obblighino_ a farlo.  
Che mi trucchino, che Vivienne usi il rosa, il fucsia, l'arancio, il giallo. Speriamo che abbia dei kilt o delle gonne. - Scatta in piedi facendo sobbalzare tutti. - Non capisci? Questa potrebbe essere una svolta! Non solo per la mia carriera, ma per la vita di moltissime persone!"

"Genn. Ecco vedi? Questa è la cosa che mi dà fastidio di te. - Si alza in piedi a fatica a causa dei jeans incredibilmente aderenti e guarda il suo cliente con disapprovazione. - Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa stai facendo. Ti stai invischiando in qualcosa di grosso e non hai neanche le basi! Vuoi entrare in una guerra contro i costrutti sociali così, dal nulla? Sulla base di cosa? Stai seguendo dei _corsi online_ con Alex, per Dio! Di certo non ne sai niente di quello che sta succedendo!"

"Ci informeremo."

Si voltano tutti e due verso Alex.

È calmo, mentre Ivan e Genn hanno il fiatone e sono rossi in viso.

"Ci faremo un giro su internet. Vediamo cosa dice la gente.  
Vediamo cosa dicono i designer, gli altri modelli, i politici i sociologi, i fan, i _buyer_. Vediamo che succede.  
Genn ha parlato senza pensarci troppo, lui è così. Siamo cresciuti così. A Genn sono sempre piaciute le cose belle secondo il suo gusto e a me altrettanto."

"Ma c'è un significato in tutto quello che indossate che non conoscete."  
Alex fissa lo sguardo sulla vena pulsante di Ivan.  
"Ci informeremo."

Sente addosso lo sguardo ammirato di Genn, ma Alex tiene gli occhi su Ivan e il suo sguardo ostinato.

"Alex. So che tu sei l'unico che ragiona fra voi due. - Ivan ignora il lamento soffocato di Genn e si rivolge direttamente a lui. - Siete stati fuori dal web per troppo tempo, in vostra assenza è successo il finimondo.  
Un modello che parla di una possibile collezione genderless del marchio d'intimo femminile più famoso al mondo... Cosa vi aspettavate?"

"L'ho detto così, tanto per dire!  
Cioè a me piacerebbe, starei più _comodo_. La lingerie normale non abbraccia il mio corpo come dovrebbe. Io sarei felice. E sono sicuro che anche molti altri ragazzi sarebbero felici! Sarebbe una cosa genuinamente bella."

Genn sorride tranquillo sotto lo sguardo sconvolto del suo PR.  
Alex sente che è arrivato il momento di riprendere la situazione in mano, visto che Genn sembra non capire bene il punto.  
_Neanche lui ce l'ha chiaro._  
Sa solo che devono un attimo ragionare con il tablet che Ivan ha ancora in mano e decidere cosa fare.

"Hanno chiesto un'intervista con te, _Another Man_. Hanno sempre avuto un occhio particolare loro. Secondo me potrebbero tirar fuori qualcosa da quella zucca. Ma non ti ci posso mandare così. Ti distruggerebbero."

Finalmente lo sguardo di Ivan si scioglie.

Lavora con quella testolina pazza da quando Genn aveva quindici anni.  
Hanno tutti faticato duramente, il mondo della moda non perdona ogni minima imperfezione o debolezza.

Hanno lavorato, Genn con le sue insicurezze e lui con le mille porte chiuse in faccia.  
Questo mezzo casino potrebbe essere la svolta definitiva per la sua carriera o la conclusione nel fango.  
Ha paura della seconda come poche cose al mondo.  
Per se stesso ma anche per Genn.

"Non posso andare così. Lo so.  
Ci informiamo. Lasciaci il tablet, il computer lo usiamo solo per le lezioni, dobbiamo anche mandare una mail al professore per dire che anche se non possiamo saltare una lezione, dobbiamo."  
"Va bene."  
Ivan gli lascia l'iPad e si avvia verso la porta con Genn.  
"Non mi accompagnare, cavolo.  
E se ti vede qualcuno?"  
"Non ho niente di cui vergognarmi, è tutto perfettamente normale."

Genn incornicia le braccia al petto sollevando il maglione rosa il giusto da mostrare il bordo rinforzato delle autoreggenti.  
"Oh Cielo, aiutami."  
Ivan si spalma la mano in fronte mentre esce dalla porta.

Quando il legno sbatte contro lo stipite, Alex parla di nuovo.  
"Sai cosa penso? Hai fatto bene a non dirgli che hai anche il rossetto.  
Sarebbe morto sul colpo."

Genn si volta verso di lui e porta l'indice alle labbra.  
"Avere le labbra naturalmente così gonfie aiuta!"  
Scoppiano entrambi a ridere fortissimo, la tensione delle ultime notizie scala, finché Genn non recupera il tablet e si sistema di nuovo sul letto.  
Manda una mail veloce al professore che li segue tramite _e-learning_ dopodiché apre il suo profilo Instagram.

_8.756 notifiche._

Tantissimi like, nuovi followers e commenti.  
_Sopratutto quelli._

Alcuni sono insulti più o meno coloriti, sopratutto sotto le sue foto personali, e non quelle collegate ai brand.

Stinge le labbra perché molte di quelle foto gliele ha fatte Alex e sono _belle._

Foto sue labbra socchiuse ricoperte di lucida labbra, oppure sdraiato su uno dei tanti letti di lusso che condividevano durante le fashion weeks...  
_Beh_ sono momenti personali ma comunque belli.

Questi sconosciuti glieli stanno facendo pesare.  
Li stanno rovinando.  
Perfino sotto la foto in tank top e skinny.  
Solo perché il top è della collezione _Barbie Girl_ di Moschino.

Gli esce una risata strozzata.

"Non sono abituato a tutto questo odio."

Non lotta neanche quando sente che Alex gli strappa via il tablet dalle mani.

"Hai 5.000 nuovi followers. E... tutti questi like..."  
"E tutti quei commenti..."  
"Non sono tutti negativi."

Alex deve scorrere oltre la barriera di odio per trovare quelli belli.

Complimenti per le foto, per la sua bellezza, il suo stile, il suo fisico _qui mi stanno prendendo di sicuro per il culo, Alè!_ perfino per il trucco.  
Ragazze e ragazzi che si complimentano per l'uso leggero del make up che abbraccia e non soffoca i suoi lineamenti.

 _Uhm_.  
Anche _altri_ commenti.  
Alex li fa scorrere verso sinistra fino a far comparire l'icona del cestino in rosso.

Era molto fiero di quella foto.  
Genn indossava dei jeans stretti fiorati di _Dolce & Gabbana_.  
L'ha preso contro luce, di spalle, le mani alzate quasi a stiracchiarsi, la schiena nuda.  
Il balcone è così luminoso che lo fa apparire quasi una visione.

Oh man, look at that tiny little ass I just wan-

_Cancella_

Gawd wat a twink, i'm imagining now how it would feel to-

_Cancella_

Wanna fuck?

_Cancella_

Nice ass-et!

_Ma davvero?_

" _A-lex_ ma che fai!"  
Il moro scosta le mani di Genn che si erano allungate a levargli l'iPad, e rimane concentrato sullo schermo.  
"Non puoi cancellare tutti i commenti degli haters, sono quasi tutti così."  
"Non sto cancellando quelli, altri."  
"Quali _altri_?"  
"Quelli dei ragazzi arrapati che ti vogliono scopare."

La stretta delle mani di Genn intorno i suoi polsi si allenta fino a scivolare.  
Alex segue le sue mani che gli ritornano in grembo fino a risalire con gli occhi al suo viso.

Genn ha le guance rosse ma sorride incredulo.

"Mi vogliono scopare?"

Alex sente un fastidio alla bocca dello stomaco, molla il tablet da qualche parte sul materasso dietro di lui e lo guarda con una smorfia.

"Tutti ti vorrebbero scopare. Non è una novità."

Le guance di Genn raggiungono il rosa del suo maglione e lo superano, ma il suo sguardo rimane lucido, il sorriso incredulo più ampio.

"Tutti?"

"Certo che sì.  
Sei bellissimo, Genn."

Alex gli prende le mani e se la porta alla bocca lasciandoci piccoli baci.

Genn si alza all'improvviso, come spinto da una molla, sfila le mani dalla sua presa dolce e gli da le spalle.  
Incrocia le dita dietro la schiena e solleva il piede destro.  
La calza bianca è opaca sotto la pianta del piede, i posti costosi sono puliti sì, ma non pulitissimi.

"Mi vogliono..."  
L'attenzione di Alex viene nuovamente attirata dalla voce di Genn.  
Fissa lo sguardo sul girocollo intorno alla sua nuca.  
"Ma non possono avermi."

La frangia gli scivola, mentre volta leggermente la testa fino a incrociare il suo sguardo.

Alex vede il sorriso timido e malizioso insieme di Genn e sente una stretta allo stomaco più forte di altre.  
Si ritrova in piedi, scioglie il nodo delle mani di Genn e gli tiene fermi i polsi ai lati del corpo.  
Genn rimane rigido, non si rilassa nella sua presa come al solito, tiene lo sguardo dritto e la nuca piegata leggermente.

Alex segue il suo sguardo fino allo specchio a mezza figura della scrivania.  
Genn si morde il sorriso mentre lo osserva attraverso il riflesso.  
_Li_ osserva.

Alex con addosso la vestaglia di seta blu e le mani intorno ai suoi polsi e Genn in rosa e bianco, col collo piegato e il sorriso mal trattenuto dai denti.

 

 

"Nessuno può.  
Nessuno _di loro_ può."  


 

 

 


	2. ... cause it just feels good being in your arms

 

 

 

 

 

Voglio una persona  
che abbia bisogno di me.

Che senza di me non possa vivere.

Che senza di me non trovi il coraggio di dire ' _mi manchi_ ' a nessuno perché,

manco solo io alla sua pelle.  


_Chuck Palahniuk_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In realtà il tweet di Victoria's Secret non diceva nulla di che.  
_Cioè sì._  
Ma era molto sibillino.  


 

 **Victoria's Secret** @VictoriasSecret

@gennraia A genderless collection? How forward! #thinkingaboutit #bottegaveneta #gennraia  


 

Davvero Tomas non ha avuto di che lamentarsi, visto che il brand è stato citato, un sacco di persone sono andate a guardarsi i video della runaway e hanno anche comprato.

Ha passato la nottata prima di Yoji a leggere tutti i commenti degli hater, non sa _perché_.  
Gli è scappata una lacrima, ma questo non lo sa nemmeno Alessio che dormiva accanto a lui.  
Poi si è sentito meglio.  
E ha capito perché ha avuto bisogno di leggerli.

Yoji è andato bene.  
È stato fra gli ultimi a sfilare, crede che anche con Vivienne sarà lo stesso, è stato chiamato all'ultimo, ma spera che andrà un po' meglio di così.

I modelli lo hanno guardato male da quando è entrato in sala trucco.  
Alex aveva un posto a sedere fra il pubblico ai lati, perciò non era con lui per la prima volta dopo tanto.

Un ragazzo con una lunga treccia e le labbra grandi gli si era avvicinato per chiacchierare, doveva essere di poco più grande di lui, la pelle lucida dal trucco e gli occhi blu.  
Il suo accento dell'est non aiutava la conversazione, ma quando è andato via, con una matita per gli occhi, gli ha lasciato il suo numero sulla mano.

Genn si era limitato a chiudere le palpebre sotto le pennellate vigorose del truccatore e a cancellarlo con dita e saliva.  
  


Ora che ci ripensa, al party di _Vogue France_ , quel ragazzo aveva la stessa mascella di Alex.  
_Forse la sta fissando troppo._

Alex sta parlando con chissà chi, un completo di _Michael Kors_ che gli fascia tutto il corpo.

Il suo sguardo viene calamitato di nuovo sulla sua mascella, perché ora ha smesso di parlare, il suo interlocutore sconosciuto è andato via e Alex sta prendendo un sorso generoso di Martini.  
Quando lo poggia al bancone dietro di loro, Genn gliela sfiora con la punta delle dita fino a farle scivolare al collo alto della maglia interna.

"Genn... che c'è?"  
Alex finalmente si volta e gli dà attenzione, è tutta la sera che gli si avvicinano imprenditori, economisti, finanziatori e che gli chiedono della società degli Iodice.  
Alex annuisce, sorride, è sempre diplomatico, posato, non lascia trasparire niente.

A Genn dopo il quarto Martini è venuto da ridere perché Alex non capisce nulla di quello che gli dicono.

Adesso che lui lo guarda però, non gli viene più da ridere.

"Hai rinunciato all'università per me. Tua madre vuole farmi a pezzi."  
"Matrigna." lo corregge subito Alex.

La nuova compagna di Bruno è più giovane di vent'anni e molto più stupida.  
Già il fatto che volesse mandarlo a studiare in Norvegia solo per tenerlo lontano dalle _influenze negative_ di Genn la dice lunga.

"Voleva mandarti via perché aveva paura cominciassi a vestirti _da ragazza_ anche tu."

Genn ha gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse, se non fosse così vicino, con le dita ancora allacciate al suo dolcevita, non l'avrebbe sentito.

"Tu non ti vesti da ragazza.  
Ti vesti con le cose che ti piacciono.  
C'è differenza."

Genn lascia il collo alto di Alex e si guarda i vestiti.  
La giacca che indossa è _Balenciaga_ e va bene è maschile.  
Gli shorts sono ancora quelli in eco pelle e i collant... _no quelli non sono maschili._  
E le Dr. Martens... _ah quelle non hanno genere effettivamente, unisexxxx-_

"Genn?"

Il biondo fa scattare la testa in alto e perde un po' l'equilibrio.  
"Basta Martini per noi eh?  
Che dici se torniamo al _The Peninsula_ e ci riposiamo un po'?  
Domani pomeriggio c'è Vivienne."  
"Vivienne, _sisisisi_. Speriamo mi trucchino. Sono stanco di truccarmi da solo."  
Il moro rotea gli occhi e gli prende la mano.

Riescono a superare i fotografi velocemente e a infilarsi nel primo taxi disponibile.  
L'hotel lo individuano già a distanza.

È il loro preferito, recentemente restaurato, è tappa fissa in tutte le loro andate a Parigi.  
Il bianco e il nero all'interno sono così splendenti che gli feriscono gli occhi, dopo una serata di semioscurità.  
Genn tiene gli occhi socchiusi puntati ai loro piedi, lascia che Alex lo conduca fino alla porta della loro stanza e regoli le luci fino al minimo.

"Domani c'è Vivienne e io ho bevuto. Mi si gonfia la pancia."

Si posa la mano sullo stomaco perfettamente piatto, mentre si butta a peso morto sul letto.

"Forse non sto tanto bene perché non ho mangiato..."  
"Genn. Devi mangiare. O perlomeno non bere se poi non mangi! Poi finisce che vomiti come in Malaysia ti ricordi?"  
"Il photoshoot per _August Man_.  
Che nottataccia."  
"Menomale che non ci dobbiamo tornare più."  
"Menomale."

Quando Alex entra nel suo campo visivo è in boxer.  
Genn si ritrova a sbarrare gli occhi e a voltare velocemente la testa senza un apparente motivo.

"Gè, oh! Ti viene da vomitare?"  
"No..." la voce gli esce soffocata mentre ingoia sabbia.  
"Ce la fai a spogliarti da solo?"  
Genn annuisce e si alza.

La testa gli gira ma si costringe a stare dritto e a levarsi piano la giacca e la t-shirt col collo slargato.  
"Vado a farmi un bagno. Magari sto meglio."  
Non aspetta la risposta di Alex, continua a dargli le spalle e non lo guarda mentre chiude la porta.

Il bagno è fin troppo grande per entrambi, c'è una vasca che potrebbe far entrare tre persone e una doccia altrettanto capiente.  
I due lavandini ampi e la vasca sono l'unico punto bianco insieme agli asciugamani nel mare di marmo nero che è il resto.

Ha i brividi lungo il petto e la schiena pallida.  
Apre i tre rubinetti della vasca e la riempie con tutto il bagnoschiuma al pino che trova.  
Evita lo specchio quando si cala shorts e collant, sfila via gli anfibi e non ci pensa due volte a calciare via tutto e a entrare nella vasca.  
Quando è piena chiude il flusso dell'acqua e scivola giù.

Sott'acqua tutto diventa _chiaro_.  
Quasi riesce a sentire l'alcol che scivola via dai suoi vasi sanguigni e si mescola ai turbinii che crea col suo corpo.  
I suoni sono lontani da lui.  
_Lui è su un altro pianeta._

 

Se chiude gli occhi...

 

Sente la stretta di Alex sulle dita.  
Vede il sole.  
La strada arroventata.  
Non sono a Milano.  
Non a Parigi, non a New York, non Londra o Tokyo.  
Non sono lì per il suo lavoro.

Alex lo tira e ride e a Genn manca il fiato...

Alex si ferma finalmente si volta ed è... _bellissimo?_  
Sì che lo è.  
Anche se ha i capelli che sono un vero disastro è una t-shirt terribilmente sdrucita che non indosserebbe mai, ma ride e lo prende per i fianchi, sfrega il naso contro la sua guancia e sussurra: "Mi stai facendo impazzire."

"Cosa?"

Genn sente la sua voce leggera, acquosa, ma si concentra sulle sue labbra che gli sfiorano l'arco di cupido.

"Sto diventando pazzo.  
Per te."  
  


 

Quando riemerge si aggrappa con tutte le forze ai bordi della vasca, le gambe ancora scalpitano sott'acqua, i suoi respiri corti e scostanti.

Chiude gli occhi e cerca di controllarli, mentre stringe le dita ai bordi fino a sentire male alle falangi.

"Genn?"

Inghiotte a vuoto, Alex bussa alla porta e lo chiama, non ha voglia di parlare con lui, non ha voglia di parlare _di niente_ , non di domani, non della prossima mossa del suo team, non della sua inaspettata popolarità, non di quello che ha appena visto _dietro le palpebre._

"Genn, io entro."

Spalanca gli occhi e si tira indietro il ciuffo zuppo, non ha chiuso la porta, non la chiude mai, in genere rispettano i loro spazi senza che ci sia il bisogno di mettere confini.

"Che succede?"

Genn segue lo sguardo stralunato del moro, c'è un piccolo lago d'acqua intorno alla vasca, deve aver scalciato troppo forte per tirarsi su.

"Uhm."  
Non sa bene che dire in realtà.  
Si sente le guance avvampare però quando Alex prende un paio di teli e asciuga alla bell'e meglio il pavimento, ne stende uno pulito e ci si siede sopra.  
Ha messo il pigiama, è di sartoria, naturalmente gli sta a pennello, _e lui che invece dorme in..._

"Ti ho tirato fuori il baby-doll."  
"Quello cipria? _La Perla_?"  
"Sì."  
Alex sorride e Genn si avvicina col viso al bordo della vasca poggiandoci la guancia e la mano destra.  
"Ti prendi così cura di me."  
"In realtà sto con te solo per la fama."  
"Dai!"  
Scoppia a ridere fino a strusciare la guancia contro la ceramica, ha i brividi sulle spalle, l'unica parte fuori dall'acqua.

Alex gli poggia una mano sulla guancia e Genn chiude gli occhi immediatamente.  
"A cosa pensavi?"

Genn non vuole dire quello che pensa, o meglio, quello che ha _visto_.  
Invece dice un'altra cosa che pensa comunque.

"Secondo te sono normale?  
Quello che faccio è _normale_?  
Come mi vesto, come mi nuovo.  
È normale che io dorma con un baby-doll?"  
Non apre gli occhi, ma sente la mano di Alex passare dalla sua guancia alle spalle, fino al braccio e ritorno.  
I brividi ora li sente per un altro _motivo_.

"È normale, se ti piace.  
Se stai comodo e ti senti tranquillo. Devi dormire come vuoi, altrimenti non riesci a riposare bene."

 _Alex è calmo._  
Ora che ha aperto gli occhi può vedere il suo sorriso leggero che gli scalda il cuore.

"Ok. Ma è normale che io faccia quello che faccio?  
Non so... ci penso da quando quei commenti su Instagram me lo hanno fatto notare... cioè è stato tutto naturale per me, ma forse non lo è per gli altri?"  
Le dita di Alex si fermano e si stringono intorno al suo braccio.  
"È normale. Genn, è normale.  
È sempre stato normale.  
Solo perché la cosa stranisce qualcuno non vuol dire che non sia normale."

"E... se tu... se tu _mi trovassi_ in un bar... o per strada o all'aeroporto... penseresti che sono normale? Vorresti parlare con me? Anche se magari ho i miei collant scuri e gli shorts?  
Anche se ho i pantaloni fiorati e un maglione rosa?"  
"Certo che parlerei con te. Subito. Saresti la persona più interessante nel raggio di un chilometro."

"E se... - chiude gli occhi di nuovo, premendo forte la guancia contro la ceramica - e se ti piacessi... vorresti stare con me?"  
  
  


Alex sta in silenzio.

Genn non lo vede, preme più forte la guancia contro la ceramica fino a sentire male, quasi a punirsi per essere andato troppo oltre, il loro equilibrio è sempre stato così perfetto, mai troppo, mai troppo poco.

_È andato oltre?_

Ma lui lo vuole sapere.

Vuole sapere se Alex lo sostiene solo perché gli vuole bene o perché è sincero.  
Vuole sapere se Alex lo accetterebbe lo stesso in condizioni diverse, se lo troverebbe ancora interessante, se vorrebbe essere suo amico, se vorrebbe... _baciarlo?_  
Perché Genn lo vuole fare da sempre, da quando ha conosciuto il calore delle sue braccia, i brividi leggeri dei suoi baci casti, la sua voce calma che sopisce le sue ansie, il suo tono felice che gli alimenta il sorriso.

In effetti vorrebbe che Alex lo baciasse _adesso_.

Perché ha freddo, le spalle gli tremano, l'acqua è diventata ghiacciata e se Alex lo baciasse è sicuro che si scalderebbe.  
Si scalderebbe subito.  
_Alex è il suo Sole personale._

"Genn..."  
Sente le sue dita ruvide stringersi intorno alla pelle delicata del polso ma si aggrappa al bordo della vasca e non si muove.  
"Gè, stai congelando. Vieni fuori dai, andiamo a letto, non vorrai star male, domani-"  
"Vivienne, _lo so._ "

Solleva finalmente le palpebre e punta gli occhi su di Alex che non lo guarda.  
Fissa la sua mano intorno al polso di Genn e rimane fermo.

Alex non gli vuole rispondere quindi.  
Va bene.  
_Va beni-_ strattona il polso via dalla presa del moro _-ssimo_.

"Esci? Devo mettermi l'accappatoio."  
Alex si alza ma rimane fermo di fronte a lui.

"D'accordo."  
Genn si tira su dalla vasca da bagno e lo fissa.  
Alex tiene gli occhi nei suoi, spalancati, non lo guarda, non lo guarda _davvero_.

Genn fa una smorfia e esce completamente gocciolante, gli passa affianco e recupera un accappatoio nero morbido e ci si seppellisce subito.  
Alex è ancora fermo, con lo sguardo fisso alla vasca ormai vuota e priva di bolle.

"Fai bene a non guardarmi.  
Sono ingrassato, lo so.  
Me lo hanno detto anche ieri, i miei colleghi."  
Alex vuole trovare la forza di girarsi e guardarlo, dirgli che _non è vero_ che è ingrassato, che le sue scapole sono così sporgenti che sembrano i resti di ali recise, che è bellissimo e _non deve ascoltarli_ sono solo invidiosi perché non sono belli come lui, ma non può dirlo perché _non sa_ cosa sia successo, era tutto perfettamente normale prima che Genn _tirasse fuori il-_

"Ma tanto loro hanno ragione.  
Sono perfetti. Tu... tu li preferisci.  
Fai bene a preferirli, fai bene ad andare a letto con loro, divertiti, sono contento se lo fai."  
A quel punto Alex sente montare la rabbia, si gira ma Genn è già uscito, ha spalancato le porte della cabina armadio dove hanno sistemato tutte le loro cose, rovista frenetico finché non trova un maglione slavato di _Armani_ e un paio di... _boxer?_ Non pensava neanche che Genn li possedesse, non li ha mai messi in questi anni, lo ha visto spesso quando erano a casa e la maglia gli si alzava o apriva un po' le gambe, _lui ha sempre preferito..._  
Quando finalmente si gira, non sembra nemmeno lui.

Il maglione lo inghiotte sembra più piccolo di quanto effettivamente è, il grigio gli spegne il blu degli occhi, i boxer sono larghi, sembra un bambino che gioca a fare il grande coi vestiti del padre.

"Io vado a dormire."

Genn lo supera senza guardarlo, ignora il baby-doll e solleva le coperte, facendolo cadere a terra, con una noncuranza così _assurda_ , così...

"Che stai facendo?"  
La voce non sarebbe dovuta uscirgli così dura.  
È solo confuso, Genn non può pretendere niente, non ha le risposte che cerca, le sicurezze che brama.

 _È così instabile, Gennaro._  
Ha bisogno di lui, lo sente, lo vede.  
Lui c'è, ci sarà sempre.  
Non può fare altrimenti, non ci riesce.  
_Però_...

Genn fa domande scomode, tira fuori discorsi strani, e vuole delle risposte, che Alex non può dargli.

Sa solo che non può far a meno di Genn come, e forse di più di quanto Genn non può far a meno di lui.  
_Forse_  
Forse...  
_In effetti_.  
Genn potrebbe trovarne a centinaia di Alex.  
Persone che lo supportano e lo sostengono e lo apprezzano davvero.  
_Ma lui?_

Lui non può far a meno di Genn.

Pasquale gli ha detto una volta che lui ha la sindrome da crocerossina, ma _non è vero._  
Genn non ha bisogno di essere salvato.  
È così _forte._  
Il suo spirito è più forte di qualsiasi cosa.

Alex vuole solo che Genn stia bene, tranquillo, felice.  
Ha bisogno di prendersi cura di lui, _specificatamente_.  
Non gli importa di nessun altro.  
Anzi a dir la verità...

"Non li preferisco.  
Non preferisco loro a te."

Il cumulo di coperte che è Gennaro, non si muove.  
Alex sospira piano e raccoglie il baby-doll dal pavimento, poggiandolo delicatamente su una poltroncina.  
Cammina fino alla testata del letto e lo guarda.  
Il ciuffo biondo gli cade lungo sugli occhi, ma le labbra strette sono il segno che sta scoppiando di nervosismo.

"Genn, hai capito? Non vado a letto con qualcuno da una vita."

Come una molla, Genn scatta seduto e lo guarda con gli occhi arrabbiati.  
"Quanto? Un giorno? Una settimana? _Due_?"  
Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"Non lo so. Non è che tengo il conto."  
"Allora non lo dire. Non lo dire neanche, non lo voglio sapere."  
"Hai detto che preferisco gli altri a te, ma non è vero, ci sei solo tu, come te lo spiego?"

Alex rotea gli occhi scocciato.  
A Genn viene da piangere.  
Perché Alex dice le parole più belle del mondo ma con l'intenzione sbagliata.  
_Ci sei solo tu, perché tu sei il mio migliore amico, nessun ragazzo o ragazza si metterà in mezzo alla nostra amicizia._  
Se solo Alex non sbuffasse, incrociando le braccia come davanti a un bambino capriccioso, se _solo_...  
Già.  
Che belle parole.  
_Bellissime_.

Si sente un ingrato.  
La verità è che Genn vuole _tutto_.  
Ogni cosa da Alex.  
Vuole la sua amicizia, vuole la sua fedeltà, il suo corpo, il suo cuore, la sua mente.  
Vuole tutto.  
Ingordo, parassita, ingrato, lui vuole tutto.  
E invece non si merita un briciolo delle attenzioni che Alex gli dona.

"Allora, lo vogliamo levare quel maglione orribile, uhm?  
Non dormi neanche dieci minuti così."

 _No_.  
Non se lo merita Alex.

Alex che recupera il baby-doll dalla sedia, lo aiuta a sfilarsi il maglione, e volta la testa quando si leva i boxer a favore delle coulotte abbinate, che spariscono subito sotto la canotta di raso lunga.

Alex che quando lui gli stringe il braccio in un muto _sono pronto_ si volta e gli sorride, aspetta che si stendano entrambi per abbracciarlo da dietro, incastrare le ginocchia con le sue, stringergli la mano sul suo stomaco.

Alex che gli sussurra la buonanotte sulla nuca e poi ci lascia un bacio leggero, che si addormenta praticamente subito, senza lasciare la sua mano.  
E allora Genn sente scendergli una lacrima, veloce e nascosta, una sola.

Perché non si merita neanche una stretta di mano da Alex.  
Ma lui la vuole.

La sua mano, il suo cuore.  
_Lui vuole tutto._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Alex a sinistra: Michael Kors_

_Genn: giacca Balenciaga w/collant e creepers_  
_Baby-doll La Perla_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

È da quando si sono svegliati che Alex lo guarda.

Cioè è normale, stanno facendo colazione in camera l'uno di fronte all'altro, è normale che Alex lo guardi, ma Genn non può far a meno di muoversi a disagio sulle sedia, mentre taglia la fragola nel suo piatto e ne inghiotte una parte a fatica.

"Mangia."

Sussulta quando finalmente sente la sua voce, ma quando alza lo sguardo Alex è impassibile.  
Le spalle dritte fasciate dalla camicia nera, i gomiti sul tavolo, le mani intrecciate davanti alla bocca.  
"No, non mi va Alè, sai che quando ho una sfilata mi si chiude lo stomac-"

"Ho detto: mangia."

Genn sgrana gli occhi e li abbassa immediatamente sul suo piatto.  
Il pancake è tagliato a minuscoli pezzettini, ma non ne ha mangiato neanche una forchettata.  
Le fragole sono tutte ancora lì, tranne quella che ha tagliato.  
Prende un pezzo di pancake di malavoglia e lo mette in bocca.  
Subito lo stomaco gli si stringe, un sapore di acido gli invade la bocca e si affretta a buttare tutto giù con un sorso d'acqua.

"Bravo, Gè."  
Finalmente Alex scioglie l'intreccio delle sue dita fino a mostrare il sorriso leggero delle labbra.  
Genn si ritrova a sorridergli di rimando e a prendere distrattamente un'altra forchettata di pancake senza lasciare il suo sguardo.  
Stavolta il sapore di acido in bocca è meno sconvolgente, inghiotte velocemente e vede di nuovo Alex annuire e addolcire lo sguardo.  
Quando mette in bocca due fragole Alex gli stringe la mano sopra il tavolo e Genn si sente già meglio.

La sfilata è di pomeriggio, ma come spesso accade, il team dello stylist chiama tutti i modelli a raccolta anche molte ore prima, per le prove generali.

Fa scattare l'elastico alle sue autoreggenti bianche mentre si allaccia le _Rocking Horse Golf_ nere.  
La camiciona nera scende a coprire l'elastico e si guarda velocemente allo specchio.  
Si aggiusta la frangia alla bell'e meglio e non si preoccupa di uniformare la pelle del viso con il fondotinta o di levare lo smalto dalle unghie.  
Con un po' di fortuna glielo faranno tenere.

"Gè sei pronto?"

Alex è rimasto seduto alla scrivania con le gambe aperte, la testa poggiata sul pugno.  
Un'unica macchia nera sullo sfondo bianco dei suppellettili.  
Anche lui è in Vivienne, non torneranno al _The Peninsula_ perciò sono già pronti per dopo.

"Ci sono, andiamo."  
  
  


 

 

 

 _Genn a sinistra e Alex a destra_  
_Vivienne Westwood_  
  


 

 

Attraversano la hall mano nella mano, Genn guarda Alex con la coda dell'occhio, da quando sono usciti dalla hall non lo ha lasciato un secondo, con la scusa delle _Rocking_.  
In realtà le scarpe sono comodissime e lui è abituato a esercitarsi coi tacchi, Alex lo sa meglio di chiunque, è una scusa che non regge.  
Però è contento, perché quando le mette può guardarlo direttamente negli occhi e stando così vicini può vederli ancora meglio.

"Prendiamo il primo taxi che troviamo."  
Genn abbassa la testa e incassa le spalle, non smette di sorridere da stamattina, da quando Alex finalmente si è sciolto dopo la serataccia di ieri.  
Era nervoso appena sveglio, ma adesso che Alex gli mette la mano sulla schiena quando sale sul taxi e gli riprende la mano, si sente tranquillissimo.  
_Non sa cosa gli faccia Alex._  
Sa solo che non potrebbe fare a meno di tutto questo.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Genn, oh..._

_Genn respira._

_Ohi, guardami._

_Guardami._

_Respira._

"Ho paura."

_Lo so, lo so, ma non preoccuparti. Ora vai là fuori e spacchi tutto. Poi torniamo in stanza va bene?_

"Stai qui?"  


Prende dei respiri profondi e finalmente solleva le palpebre.

Alex ha le mani sulle sue ginocchia coperte dal tessuto verde.  
Ha freddo ma avverte distintamente una gocciolina di sudore scendergli dietro la nuca.

"Sto qui."

"Forza tocca a te!"  
Un ragazzo dello staff lo tira per il polso, quasi lo fa cadere, fa in tempo a vedere Alex annuire serio verso la sua direzione prima di essere spinto fra due altri modelli che lo guardano malissimo.  
Stringe gli occhi e cerca di calmare lo stomaco in subbuglio, conosce la runaway, conosce i suoi vestiti, si tira la blusa e si sfiora il cuore tagliato sul petto.  
_Okokokok ci sono._

Guarda dritto, la luce è fortissima, lo sbalzo luminoso col backstage è pazzesco ma è abituato, come è abituato a camminare sulla superficie bianca lucida, senza paura di scivolare, di cadere, sguardo in avanti, denti stretti.

Giro.  
_Ci sono._

Il ritorno è il più facile sempre, sente già il peso sul petto affievolirsi leggermente, vuole solo correre da Alex, _così tanto._

Ma non può.

Non può perché quando rientra lo tirano di nuovo verso il guardaroba, la costumista lo spoglia, gli cala il vestito, rassetta, lo spinge verso il trucco, _ripassata veloce_ , non sta capendo niente, respira piano, _Alex Alex sisisi pensa a lui pensa alla calma che..._

"Un minuto, vai, vai!"

Scatta in piedi, prende la pochette, respira a fatica ma _sì grazie al cielo questa è l'ultima_ , domani tornano a Milano, andrà tutto bene.

_È calmo._

Forse gli ultimi metri della runaway li ha percorsi praticamente correndo ma non è colpa sua, _vuole solo trovare..._

"Alex! Alè, dove..."  
"Gè."

Alex è illuminato a malapena, ma riconosce la sua figura nel buio, è a pochi metri, ma Genn corre, ringraziando gli spacchi ai lati del vestito, li ringrazia doppiamente, perché Alex gli _sorride_ e lui gli salta in braccio e lo stringe fortissimo.  
Gli scivolano via le scarpe e molla la pochette quando Alex lo spinge contro il muro per poterlo reggere meglio.

Genn ride contro il suo orecchio, sente la tensione scivolare via ogni secondo che passa a contatto con il suo corpo.  
"Sei stato bravissimo."  
Genn chiude gli occhi e sussurra: "Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per tutto il sostegno che mi dai. Sempre."

Alex gli lascia le gambe, e Genn scende di malavoglia.  
Quando riesce a scorgere il suo viso nella penombra, sente distintamente le sue parole sopra il brusio del backstage.

"Ti voglio bene."

Genn sorride.  
"Anch'i-"

"No Genn. Non hai idea di quanto te ne voglia."

_Sì invece._

Sente il cuore in gola, vuole andare via con Alex subito, _ora_.

"Vatti a cambiare, andiamocene adesso."

Genn annuisce con gli occhi lucidi, anche se sa che non è così che funziona, _deve rimanere_ , deve fare le foto, deve rispondere alle domande di chiunque abbia un microfono o un invito ufficiale allo show...  
Ma Alex lo guarda serio e gli stringe la mano fin troppo forte, sta succedendo qualcosa, _lo sente_ , devono andare via subito.  
"Io... io vado... _vado_. Mi sbrigo."

Alex gli stringe un'ultima volta la mano e annuisce, Genn praticamente corre nello spogliatoio, si leva il vestito a fatica, recupera la sua borsa, le chiavi, l'armadietto, gli tremano le mani quando infila la camiciona nera, riesce a tirar su solo una calza, l'altra rimane ferma alla caviglia, si allaccia velocemente le scarpe e traballa sul posto.

Ha il fiatone, le guance rosse, _non succede niente_ , la sfilata è andata bene, probabilmente Alex vuole solo portarlo in albergo, farlo mangiare, magari si riposano, fanno le valige, magari... _magari..._

Alex lo aspetta fuori dallo spogliatoio, lo prende per mano senza una parola e si fa largo fra la gente.

Naturalmente non riescono a evitare i fotografi, tengono la testa bassa e ignorano le urla, Genn sente distintamente il suo nome e il nome di Frida, non ha il tempo di stupirsi perché hanno capito chi sono, stringe più forte la mano di Alex e insieme percorrono a fatica il marciapiede fino a trovare un taxi libero.

Il viaggio fino al _The Peninsula_ sembra durare un'infinità, Alex ha tenuto la mano destra sulla sua coscia, finché Genn non l'ha ingabbiata con l'altra, fermando le carezze distrattamente mirate al suo interno coscia.

Neanche salutano il concierge, Genn continua a tenere il capo chino e la mano stretta in quella bollente di Alex.

Arrivano al quinto piano, ma quando entrano in stanza, Genn viene spinto contro il mogano nero della porta.  
Fa in tempo a sospirare sorpreso, che Alex gli prende una coscia sollevandogliela, si spinge contro di lui e Genn riesce a sentire la sua durezza attraverso i pantaloni.  
"Mi stai facendo impazzire."

Spalanca gli occhi e cerca disperatamente i suoi, ma sono al buio, non vede niente, sente solo il suo respiro contro il collo e lo strusciare continuo dei loro fianchi.  
_Sì_ , perché anche lui ha cominciato a seguire le spinte lente di Alex, sente la stoffa intorno al suo membro tirare, in un folle sprazzo di lucidità pensa che dovrebbe _smettere_ , dovrebbe fermarsi, accendere le luci chiedere ad Alex che sta facendo, _che succede_ , erano alla sfilata e ora _che cazzo sta succedendo..._

Tutto quello che gli esce dalle labbra però è un ansito contro l'orecchio del moro, spinge il ginocchio contro la sua gamba e Alex gli tira su anche l'altra coscia, Genn incrocia le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, in una posa molto simile a quella di mezz'ora prima.  
Solo con un'intenzione del tutto _diversa_.

Si aggrappa alla sua schiena solida, mentre Alex continua a spingere e a strusciarsi contro di lui, i tonfi del suo corpo sbattuto contro il legno al ritmo delle loro spinte.

Genn spalanca gli occhi nel buio assoluto e trova la forza di sussurrare un _no_ vago, la bocca arida e i muscoli delle gambe che tirano.  
Alex si ferma subito ma non lo lascia, gli appoggia con più delicatezza la schiena al mogano e _aspetta_.

Genn non sa con quale forza riesce a sussurrare _letto_ , sembra più un rantolo, ma ha difficoltà a esprimere concetti più complessi.  
Alex sembra comunque capirlo, visto che lo porta di peso al letto, le luci di emergenza come unica guida nella stanza buia.  


Quando Alex lo stende e si posiziona fra le sue cosce, sente i suoi pantaloni grattare l'interno della sua coscia nuda l'altra è abbandonata di lato, Genn si sente privo di forze, svuotato, spera davvero che Alex voglia _prendersi_ tutto da solo, non riesce ad assecondarlo ora.

In effetti quando il moro gli morde la mascella _ci pensa_ , se è il caso di assecondarlo o no, e al _perché_ di entrambe le risposte, sa solo che lui adesso ha bisogno che Alex faccia _qualcosa_ che non sia solo stringergli le cosce e strusciarsi dolorosamente contro di lui.

"La luce..."  
Lo sussurra contro l'orecchio del moro.  
Lui sussulta e gli soffia un _no_ contro l'orecchio che gli fa venire i brividi e gli fa anche stringere lo stomaco in una morsa.  
"Non vuoi... vedermi?"  
_Non vuole vederti preferisce immaginare che tu sia chiunque altro ma non tu, sei il suo migliore amico e se non ti vede non si pentirà domani._  
Chiude gli occhi e lascia le spalle di Alex, abbandonando le braccia sul materasso.

Sente Alex allontanarsi, chiude le cosce immediatamente, per colmare il vuoto del suo corpo.  
Spera che almeno Alex non lo giudichi quando andrà a farsi una sega nel bagno, e se gli sfuggirà una lacrima non lo saprà nessuno.

"Genn... apri gli occhi."

Lui li apre perché non riesce a negargli _niente_.  
Neanche adesso.

Alex ha poggiato il suo telefono sul comodino, ha acceso la torcia e ha in mano un preservativo e un piccolo lubrificante.  
La luce della torcia non è abbastanza da illuminare tutta la stanza, ma le loro figure si distinguono perfettamente.  
Non la stessa cosa di un'abat jour, _ma_...

"Non ho bisogno di vederti in realtà."  
Alex si risiede sul letto, libera le mani lasciando tutto sul materasso e gli accarezza piano il ginocchio coperto dalla calza.  
"Conosco ogni centimetro di te."  
Ed è vero.  
_È vero_.  
Alex non ha il piacere della scoperta col suo corpo, _ma lui..._  
"Ma io no. Io voglio vederti."

Alex gli sorride mentre si alza in piedi, stavolta per rimanere affianco a lui e sbottonarsi piano la camicia nera.  
Genn lo vede poco lo stesso, ma si morde il labbro forte, perché _non è..._ come lo aveva immaginato _._

La pancetta che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato non c'è.  
Non c'è _più_ almeno, perché prima la sentiva, la vedeva, era sempre poca ma c'era.  
E le sue spalle... le braccia... _ok_ la palestra negli alberghi, _ok_ la palestra a casa, ma i vestiti nascondevano tutto.  
Non è che... Alex abbia la tartaruga o i bicipiti super sviluppati, però _visto così_ , in piedi affianco al letto...  
Alex è enorme.

Quando si slaccia i pantaloni, Genn si concentra subito su quelli.  
Li lascia scivolare piano, insieme agli slip e...  
Ok.  
_Alex è enorme davvero._  
Sente la bocca diventare un deserto, sfrega le cosce l'una contro l'altra, vorrebbe tantissimo toccarsi, ma forse ad Alex non piacerebbe.

Rimane fermo, con le cosce strette fra loro, ancora completamente vestito, si sente a disagio, mentre Alex si siede tranquillo sul materasso e comincia ad accarezzargli le gambe, piano, rilassante, finché Genn non le apre per lui naturalmente, gli occhi lucidi e le labbra gonfie.

Gli solletica la coscia nuda, le dita passano leggere sulla pelle e Genn ha i brividi, ma cerca di rimanere con gli occhi aperti mentre Alex gli raggiunge il colletto della camicia.  
Gliela sbottona piano, quando finalmente gli passa la mano sul petto e sullo stomaco è tentato di scappare.

Alex è stato con tanti altri modelli e modelle e anche altre persone su cui non ha voluto indagare, sicuramente più belli e interessanti di lui, che è _ingrassato_ nonostante il regime alimentare ferreo, che è pieno di _difetti_ che continuano a fargli notare.

"Vorrei tanto dirti che sei bellissimo... - Genn apre le labbra ma Alex lo interrompe subito - ma so che non ti farebbe piacere, perciò non te lo dico. Ma lo penso."

Digrigna i denti quando Alex fa scendere la sua mano fino al pizzo nero delle sue mutandine e _spinge_.  
Vuole solo che Alex faccia qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, piuttosto che rimanere lì nudo con un'imponente mezza erezione in mezzo alle gambe a sfiorarlo senza fare effettivamente nulla.

La luce della torcia del telefono di Alex rende tutto un po' vacuo, gli mette addosso un senso di claustrofobia, comincia a respirare pesantemente, si rende conto dopo che è perché Alex ha cominciato a toccarlo _per davvero_.  
Lo prende facilmente nel palmo, gli ha solo scostato il tessuto senza spogliarlo, così come non lo ha spogliato delle calze e della camicia dopo averla sbottonata.

È in ginocchio sul materasso, rilassato nella sua nudità, con un sorriso soddisfatto lo guarda contorcersi sotto le sue carezze, Genn tiene gli occhi _aperti finché-_  
"Ah!"  
Alex lo ha preso in bocca senza neanche rifletterci, Genn chiude gli occhi e apre di più le cosce, Alex è veloce, morbido, la sua bocca è caldissima, _non riesce..._

"Alè no, ora vengo."  
Gli tira i capelli alla cieca, si deve spostare, perché questa è la loro prima volta insieme, _nonvuolenonvuolenonvuole_  
"Non voglio venire così."

Alex si scosta, ma riprende a masturbarlo, col mento sporco di saliva gli chiede: "Due volte? Ce la fai?"

Genn geme, non riesce a pensarci, la mano di Alex scivola più facilmente intorno a lui adesso, sente i denti scricchiolare tanto li stringe.  
"Sono... _stanco_..."

Gli esce solo quello, non riesce ad articolare un discorso completo con tutte le ragioni per cui è stanco, la carenza di cibo, di sonno, l'ansia per Vivienne, lo stress, _Alex non so neanche se riesco ad avere un orgasmo una volta senza svenire!_  
Il moro sembra capire comunque, finalmente ferma le sue carezze e Genn si ritrova a sospirare.  
Quando apre gli occhi lo vede srotolarsi un preservativo sull'erezione perfettamente formata e piena.  
In un altro momento gli avrebbe detto che il pompino è servito più a lui che a se stesso, ma ha la bocca secchissima, perché Alex si sta già scaldando il lubrificante fra le dita.

Si affretta a sfilarsi la camicia, fa troppo _caldo_ , fa in tempo a abbassarsi le mutandine, rimangono incastrate intorno al ginocchio, prima che Alex gli apra le gambe e spinga l'indice dentro di lui.

Si ritrova a ispirare all'improvviso perché non se lo aspettava, non riesce a pensarci troppo che le dita divengono due e Alex ha le mani grandi, _non riesce a-_  
Quando le dita diventano tre, Genn sente gli occhi rivoltarsi nelle orbite e i muscoli stringersi intorno alle falangi di Alex.

"Aspetta, aspetta."  
Finalmente il movimento impietoso delle dita del moro si ferma, si sente scoppiare già così, _come farà poi-_  
Sospira.  
Allunga le mani alla cieca fino a incontrare le spalle di Alex.

"Alè - la voce gli esce più roca di prima, se la schiarisce e ci riprova. - devi fare _piano_. Ti prego, sennò mi fai male."  
Alex si china e gli lascia un bacio a bocca aperta sul collo.  
"Scusa, non... non sono più abituato."

Genn non gli chiede il motivo.  
Non gli chiede se è perché le ultime persone che sono state con lui erano donne o se erano ragazzi che sono sempre _pronti_ , a prescindere.  
_Non lo vuole_ \- gli morde una guancia un po' più forte del necessario _-sapere_.

Quando Alex si sposta con un lamento, Genn lo guarda alla luce offuscata della torcia.  
"Con _me_... devi fare piano."  
"Scusami."  
Gli lascia un bacio affianco alla narice, e si sposta subito, prima che Genn possa avere il tempo di chiedergli un bacio _vero_.

Alex tira fuori le dita piano, ci spreme sopra altro lubrificante e ne approfitta per accarezzarsi l'erezione coperta dal profilattico.  
Genn non ha modo di dispiacersi per tutto il tempo in cui Alex si sta trascurando in suo favore, perché il moro ricomincia, inserisce l'indice con più facilità adesso, ma rimane di più, scava meglio, più a _fondo_ , Genn sente le pareti piegarsi al tocco dell'altro.

Quando unisce il medio e l'anulare Genn urla, una scarica di piacere lo colpisce, stringe le dita intorno alle spalle di Alex, allarga di più le gambe, il moro continua a colpire quel punto finché non unisce anche il mignolo.  
Gli tremano le cosce e respira affannosamente, sente il sudore  scivolargli intorno al collo e sulla schiena, riesce a sussurrare un _sono pronto_ solo perché se Alex insiste rischia di...

"No, non sei pronto."  
_Nonononono sono pronto, sono_  
"Ah!"  
Alex gli colpisce la prostata con tutte e quattro le dita e Genn gli infila le unghia nelle spalle.  
"Se tu _continui_ \- digrigna i denti - io vengo. Smettila."

Alex sospira, sfila le dita e si ripassa l'erezione ormai al limite con il lubrificante.  
_"Alessio."_  
Sputa arrabbiato.  
"Solo per essere sicuro, Gennà.  
Non voglio farti male."  
Genn si abbandona sul cuscino con uno sbuffo e allarga le gambe quando Alex si posiziona contro di lui.

Appena si spinge fra le sue pareti, si sente soffocare.  
Alex è troppo, _troppo_ , neanche con una preparazione così lunga, non...  
_Piano piano piano piano_  
Si accorge di sussurrarlo contro la sua guancia al ritmo delle sue spinte, sempre più forte, sempre più _dentro_...  
Si aggrappa alle sue spalle mentre Alex gli stringe le cosce fino a fargli male.

" _Sei_ \- ansima il moro contro il suo orecchio - strettissimo. Non ce la faccio."  
"Neanch'io."  
Alex gli colpisce la prostata più volte, mentre la sua erezione si strofina contro i loro stomachi.  
"Vieni... con... _me_..."  
Come se stesse aspettando solo quello, Alex spinge fino a seppellirsi completamente dentro di lui e viene, con un rantolo, seguito subito da Genn che viene senza essere toccato.  


Sente le cosce afflosciarsi sul materasso, continua a tenere le braccia intorno alla nuca di Alex solo per inezia, in un abbraccio stanco.  
La testa gli pulsa, sta sudando e gli manca un po' il respiro con Alex completamente abbandonato su di lui.

Vuole solo andarsi a lavare, e poi dormire, _dormire tantissimo_ , i muscoli gli fanno male e sente delle fitte al sedere continue.  
Ma continua a tenere Alex abbracciato, su di lui, _dentro_ di lui, non vuole che vada mai via, perché se succede allora Alex potrebbe rendersi conto di quello che hanno fatto e allontanarsi da lui, senza neanche avergli dato un bacio.

Le lacrime che ha trattenuto fino ad ora, scorrono sulle sue guance, per il dolore ai muscoli, la stanchezza, la forza con cui Alex l'ha _preso_ , e il bacio che non gli ha _dato_.  
Sente le labbra pizzicare, ma quando si gira Alex si è già spostato, esce da lui piano, le sue pareti non si richiudono subito, le sente ancora morbide e slargate, serra le cosce e si tira il lenzuolo addosso.

Avverte Alex affianco a lui levarsi il preservativo ma chiude gli occhi e cerca di nascondersi sotto il cotone, sperando che le guance gli si asciughino presto.  
"Ci andiamo a sciacquare, vuoi?"  
Dice Alex con una carezza scomposta ai suoi capelli sudati.  
Ha lo stomaco sporco di sperma, lubrificante _ovunque_ , ma è abbastanza sicuro che se provasse ad alzarsi, si ritroverebbe per terra subito.

Scuote la testa e si stringe più forte nel lenzuolo, Alex sospira e si alza.  
Sente rumori dal bagno, dura poco e l'altro è già di ritorno, nonostante le proteste gli scosta il cotone di dosso e gli passa un asciugamano sullo stomaco e in mezzo alle gambe.  
Lo ripiega e spinge con troppa forza il telo bagnato contro la sua apertura, Genn sibila per il dolore e il fastidio, ma Alex continua a ripulirlo, più piano, ma con forza.  
"Scusami. Non sono abituato."  
"Lo hai già detto."  
"Eh ma è vero. _Dopo_... si faceva una doccia, insieme qualche volta, o... non so. Non le so fare queste cose."  
"Allora mi sa che hai sempre sbagliato tutto." Genn digrigna i denti, non lo vuole sapere, e Alex continua a _forzare l'asciugamano-_  
"Mi sa di sì."

Quando allontana il telo dalla sua pelle Genn sospira sollevato.  
Va meglio ora che Alex lo ha aiutato, socchiude gli occhi e sussurra _grazie_ , mentre il moro stende una coperta più pesante e si sistema dietro di lui.  
Raccatta il telefono, spegne la torcia e non pretende di avere il lenzuolo anche per sé.  
Lascia che la coperta ruvida gli graffi la pelle, lo abbraccia da dietro, ma comunque gli lascia il lenzuolo tutto per lui.

Quando Alex lo bacia leggero dietro al collo, Genn pensa al fatto che l'altro _non era abituato._  
Lo ha detto più volte.  
Non era abituato ad andare piano, non a preoccuparsi troppo dell'altra persona, non all'occuparsi del _dopo_.  
Ma con lui lo ha fatto.

E se anche Alex domani si pentirà di tutto, Genn non si è pentito.  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi si concede il lusso di sentirsi un po' più speciale, un gradino sopra, sopra tutti gli _altri_.  
  
  
  


Quando si era svegliato quella mattina, Alex era già in piedi, aveva chiamato il servizio in camera e gli aveva augurato il buongiorno con un bacio sulla fronte.

Ora che sono sull'aereo per tornare a casa, Genn lo osserva sonnecchiare tranquillo.  
Dopo dieci minuti di volo, Alex aveva chiesto per lui un cuscino extra, avendolo visto muoversi scomodo sul sedile.  
Genn gli sorride adesso, mentre giochicchia con le sue dita inermi.

Alex non sembra pentito di quello che è successo _._  
Le cose non sono strane oggi, non sono cambiate e non c'è imbarazzo.

Sono solo loro due insieme, come è sempre stato.

Il viaggio in auto è stato più doloroso per Genn, Alex gli ha tenuto la mano tutto il tempo, e quando sono arrivati a casa Iodice, lo ha preso in braccio e lo ha portato nella sua stanza senza una parola.

Hanno dormito insieme come sempre.  
_Non è cambiato nulla davvero._  
  
  
  
  


"Genn."

_Grazie molte per_

"Genn, davvero."

_i complimenti!_

"La smetti con quel telefono un attimo?"

_Vi farò sapere quali saranno i prossimi impegni a brev-_

"Hey!"

Alex gli ha levato il telefono dalle mani proprio quando stava avvisando i suoi nuovi, sgargianti _diecimila followers_ su Instagram che che li avrebbe avvisati a breve riguardo i prossimi eventi in programma.

"Devono sapere quali sono i miei impegni, no? A cosa lavorerò in futuro."

" _Credimi_ , Genn, vivono tranquillamente anche se non lo sanno."

Genn prova a riprenderglielo dalle mani, ma Alex è più veloce.

"Io invece non vivo senza la tua attenzione, quindi vedi di fare qualcosa al riguardo."

Si girano un po' intorno, Alex tiene l'iPhone sempre fuori dalla sua portata, Genn rischia di cadere più volte mentre lo rincorre ridendo, le calze scivolano sul pavimento di marmo della cucina.

Finalmente Alex si ferma.  
La camicia azzurra che gli fascia il torace si tende mentre porta le mani dietro la schiena, il suo telefono stretto fra le dita.  
Genn gli è di fronte con un broncio, gli occhi ancora luminosi e il ciuffo scompigliato.

Si è svegliato poco fa, Alex invece è in piedi da chissà quanto, già vestito di tutto punto, i tacchetti delle sue scarpe lucide ancora risuonano nella stanza.

"Prima..."

Genn si avvicina ulteriormente, la camicia di Alex che indossa fruscia a ogni falcata, le parigine che coprono le sue gambe gli attutiscono i passi.

"Voglio che mi dai qualcosa in cambio."

Genn sorride già, _adora i giochi._

"Una cosa importante. Che ti appartiene ma non mi hai mai dato."

Il suo è un sorriso confuso, non ha idea di cosa stia parlando Alex, ma dev'essere qualcosa di _bello e imbarazzante_ insieme visto che il moro non riesce a controllare né il sorriso né il rossore del collo.

"Vuoi che ti presto un paio di calze?  
Le mutandine no perché mi servono e comunque non ti entrerebbero. Dobbiamo trovarne di più larghe."

Genn adora sviare i discorsi, esattamente come adora mettere in difficoltà Alex.  
Ultimamente, ci riesce spesso.

"No, no. - _infatti_. Il rossore aumenta, il sorriso anche, ma le sopracciglia gli si aggrottano. - È una cosa che puoi anche rifiutarmi. Ma la vorrei. Davvero."

Genn fa un altro passo in avanti e gli sfiora la guancia col naso.  
_Un bacio_.  
Anche lui lo vuole.  
Davvero.

Prende un respiro e posa le labbra delicate su quelle di Alex.  
Rimangono entrambi così.  
Fermi.

Dopo qualche lungo attimo Genn inspira dal naso e si stacca.  
Stringe le mani intorno ai fianchi di Alex e solleva le palpebre.

Alex ha ancora gli occhi chiusi.  
Apre leggermente le labbra e sospira piano.

Genn è curioso adesso.  
Non è stato un vero e proprio _bacio_ , uno di quelli spinti, lingue e passione, ma neanche un bacio da fuochi d'artificio e romanticismo.  
È stato un bacio leggero, quasi... _infantile?_  
Come uno di quei baci da cartone _Disney_.  
Il bacio del _Risveglio_.

Come la _Bella Addormentata_ , Alex apre gli occhi.  
Sorride, poggia il suo telefono vicino al piano cottura e si sporge, facendo scontrare di nuovo le loro labbra insieme.

È più uno scoprirsi, saggiarsi, _conoscersi_.  
Alex gli guida il viso con la mano, finché non riescono a trovare un ritmo, le lingue da timide diventano più audaci e Genn cerca di spingere più in avanti il viso, ma Alex lo blocca subito, pollice sulla gola e dita stese sulla guancia.  
Detta lui il ritmo e Genn è tranquillo nelle sue mani.

Si ritrova spinto contro al lungo piano cucina, poggia i palmi all'indietro e Alex ride, mentre lo solleva dai fianchi e lo fa sedere sul granito.

"In realtà - sussurra contro il suo collo sottile - volevo chiederti in prestito la tua sciarpa _Hermés_. Ma se proprio non vuoi..."

Genn scoppia a ridere contro la sua tempia, gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo e apre le cosce per fargli spazio.  
Alex gli lascia una serie di baci dal collo al mento, fino a tornare alle sue labbra, Genn sente che riprende a respirare solo quando ha di nuovo la lingua di Alex in bocca.  
_In realtà..._ in realtà vorrebbe avere anche qualcos'altro in bocca.

Geme contro le labbra di Alex, gli stringe più forte le spalle, il pensiero di avere il suo membro sulla lingua è bastato a farlo eccitare e adesso incrocia le gambe dietro la schiena del moro, spera che lui _capisca_ , spera che...

Alex si stacca da Genn e apre gli occhi.  
Gli salta il cuore in gola perché Genn ha la bocca ancora aperta, la lingua gonfia e rossa visibile all'interno, le labbra sporche delle loro salive.  
Gli viene spontaneo posare due dita all'angolo di quelle labbra lucide, così come viene spontaneo a Genn girare leggermente il viso e prenderle in bocca.

Genn stringe la mano di Alex e si spinge le sue dita fra le labbra, continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi, ma se il respiro affannato dell'altro è un qualche segnale, nessuno può biasimarlo se sorride e ingloba anche l'anulare, spingendo il bacino contro di lui, _Alè fai qualcosa cazzo_.

Genn spalanca gli occhi quando Alex gli sfila bruscamente le dita dalla bocca e gli stringe la coscia con la mano sinistra.  
"Ora spiegami cosa mi impedisce di scoparti con la mano bagnata dalla tua saliva."  
Genn sorride.  
"Nulla. Anzi vorrei tanto che tu lo facessi."  
Alex gli geme fra le labbra, gli sbottona la sua stessa camicia, e lo spinge indietro, facendolo stendere contro la pietra fredda.

Genn lo asseconda, quando l'altro gli accarezza le gambe coperte dalle calze gli vengono i brividi.  
In questo massaggio segue gli spostamenti imposti da Alex e si ritrova con le gambe schiuse, la lingerie borgogna in bella mostra, l'erezione mal trattenuta che tira il tessuto e Genn _non si vergogna._

Non si vergogna di essere un disastro tremante davanti ad Alex, non si vergogna se magari non è sexy o non si muove al momento giusto, non teme il confronto con gli altri, e _non ha paura._

Non ha paura.  
E non si vergogna.

"Vorrei poterti guardare così sempre."  
Alex continua a massaggiargli le cosce e Genn le allarga inconsciamente, si sposta in avanti con la schiena fino a scontrarsi contro il rigonfiamento del moro.  
Ha i brividi e sta sudando, _non riesce_ _a... a..._  
"Alex..."

Questa è la quarta volta per loro.  
La quarta volta da Parigi.

Ed ogni volta è diversa, ogni volta è più bella, continuano a conoscersi in ogni istante che passano in quel modo, Alex _è troppo_ , ma è anche _troppo poco,_ perché quando si ritrovano così, Genn si chiede perché Alex non sia tutto il tempo dentro di lui.  
Perché perdano tempo a mangiare, dormire, _fare cose_ , quando potrebbero stare così sempre.

"Sbrigati."  
_Appunto_.

Alex si slaccia solo i pantaloni, tira fuori un preservativo dal portafogli ma poi si blocca.  
"Non ho il lubrificante. Sta in camera."  
Genn sbuffa e volta la testa.  
Non possono davvero fare senza.  
La cosa della saliva era sexy ma non possono _davvero_ fare senza.

"Olio. Prendi l'olio."  
Alex si scosta perplesso, ma Genn riprende.  
"È naturale, no? Siamo in cucina, non mi vengono in mente altre soluzioni."  
"Vado sopra a prendere il lubrificante, no?"  
"Col cavolo che ti sposti da qui."  
Genn lo tira giù per un bacio più spinto, geme nella sua bocca quando Alex si spinge contro di lui, gli morde il labbro e lo fa staccare.

"Trova l'olio."  
Soffia fra i denti.  
Alex spalanca gli occhi e poi sorride malizioso.  
"Questa mi sembra una delle nostre cazzate, stile party _Campari_."  
Genn gli ride praticamente in bocca, il petto vibra scosso dall'ilarità, facendo tremare entrambi.

"Allora stai fermo qui, ok?"  
Gli soffia tra le labbra, mentre Genn sussurra un _e chi si muove_ tranquillo.

Alex si sposta verso gli armadietti della cucina, deve fermarsi più volte dal rovistare, le mani gli tremano, e sente l'erezione spingere fin troppo forte contro i boxer.  
Quando finalmente trova la boccetta dell'olio sospira pesantemente, si gira verso Genn e si blocca.

Il biondo tiene le gambe serrate, il borgogna delle calze risalta sul granito, indossa ancora la camicia che gli ha rubato dall'armadio, completamente aperta a scoprire il suo petto chiaro, liscio, delicato.  
Genn respira con gli occhi chiusi, lo stomaco gli si incava mostrando le costole, sfrega le cosce insieme e stringe i pugni a vuoto.  
Alex lo vede che sta scoppiando anche lui.

La camicia lo sta facendo sudare, anche se il termostato è regolato e la casa è perfettamente fresca.  
Non ha modo di sbottonarsi perché appena mette una mano sul ginocchio di Genn, lui schiude le gambe e _apre gli occhi._  
"Alè..."  
"Sì. _Sisisi_ ci sono."

La foga è passata.  
Accarezza piano le cosce di Genn fino a raggiungere le sue mutandine, vorrebbe _davvero_ che Genn le tenesse, ma gli stanno talmente bene che non vuole rischiare di rovinarle, gli fa alzare il bacino mentre le sfila, Genn lo ingabbia nuovamente fra le sue gambe e Alex si infila con difficoltà il preservativo.

Genn in realtà non ha bisogno di tanta preparazione adesso, le sue pareti cedono più velocemente, gli ultimi cinque giorni hanno lasciato il segno sul suo corpo.  
Comunque infila le dita dentro di lui, le sforbicia, allarga la sua apertura il più possibile, l'olio effettivamente aiuta, non era poi un'idiozia _così_ grossa.

"Ci metterai una vita a lavare via l'olio." Dice però.  
"Lo so."  
Genn ridacchia e sospira quando Alex spinge di più le dita e aggiunge anche il mignolo.  
"A- _lex_. Basta così."

Alex annuisce, Genn è pronto, era pronto anche due minuti fa, ma voleva essere sicuro che non si facesse male.  
"Se mi faccio male te lo dico."  
_Ah_.  
Mica si era accorto di averlo detto ad alta voce.  
Genn ride.  
"Non l'hai detto ad alta voce, ma _l'ho letto_ \- gli passa le dita sulla sopracciglia aggrottate -... _qui_."

Alex sente una morsa al petto, si spinge in avanti fino a far scontrare le loro labbra, Genn _è così..._  
È così Genn.

 _Così tanto_.

Si stacca dalle sue labbra e _chiede_.  
Chiede con gli occhi, chiede il _permesso_ , lo chiede sempre.  
Non è abituato a comportarsi così, ma è bastata una volta con Genn e tutto poi gli è venuto naturale.

Genn annuisce, e Alex _spinge_.  
Incontra resistenza, forse sarà così sempre, anche dopo la preparazione, anche se passano il resto della vita a fare questo.  
_Ma va bene._  
Perché Alex ha imparato ad aspettare, ad andare piano, a guardare sempre Genn, osservare l'angolo della sua bocca arricciato, la fronte contratta.  
_E poi_...

Genn apre gli occhi e _lo guarda._  
Non deve parlare, annuire, non serve.  
Alex scende a baciargli il collo fino ad entrare del tutto dentro di lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Allora, Genn... preferisci essere chiamato Genn, vero?"

Edmund Aerts lo guarda al di sopra della montatura geometrica.  
Ha un bel sorriso, l'accento neozelandese non di poco conto, anche se _ho il papà belga, pensa!_ e una sfilza di anelli.

Genn è nervoso.  
Questa intervista potrebbe essere il mezzo principale per farsi conoscere, magari spiegarsi, spiegare cosa è successo a _Bottega_ , spiegare i suoi improvvisi ventiquattromila followers su Instagram, spiegare...

 _In realtà non lo sa._  
Per lui non c'è niente da spiegare.  
Ma a quanto pare _deve_.  
E se una fra le più influenti riviste maschili ti offre un'intervista e un photoshoot il minimo che puoi fare è _spiegare_.  
Il _cosa_ poi è secondario.

"Puoi chiamarmi Genn. Mi chiamano tutti così, lo preferisco."  
Sorride, si passa le mani sui jeans fiorati di _Gucci_ e sospira.  
Vestirsi per l'intervista di _Another Man_ è stata un'altra impresa.  
Ha escluso a priori tutti i suoi shorts e le calze, niente maglioni rosa o shirt-dress.  
_In realtà non c'è niente di male._  
Non ci trova niente di male in metà del suo armadio.  
Così alla fine ha sbuffato e si è preso un maglione crema e uno dei suoi jeans fiorati.

Stanno facendo un brunch ma Genn non può mangiare praticamente nulla, non ricorda neanche il sapore della torta fragola e panna che trangugia di gusto Edmund.

"In realtà ti trovo molto bene, non ti preoccupare troppo dei vestiti, siamo qui anche per passare del tempo insieme!"  
Scuote i ricci scuri e si gratta vagamente il lato della testa rasato.  
"So che non puoi mangiare niente.  
Ti ho ordinato una tisana e della robiola con la bresaola.  
Alex si è molto raccomandato."

Genn sussulta e finalmente alza lo sguardo verso il giornalista.  
"Alex?"  
Gli esce più spaventato del dovuto, Edmund scriverà di lui che è solo un cerbiatto tremante, che non ha idea neanche di dove si trova.  
"Ah, sai io lo conosco. Ci siamo incrociati più di qualche volta.  
Però devo _ammettere_... chi se lo scorda quello che avete combinato al party della _Campari_?"  
Genn si sente morire.

"C'eri anche tu?"  
"E chi _non c'era_? Mr. Iodice ha tirato su un teatro che probabilmente l'hanno sentito anche ad Auckland."  
Ridacchia mentre butta giù un sorso di tea.  
Mette in bocca del pane e caviale e Genn storce la bocca, grazie al cielo non ha mangiato niente.

"Dicevo, Alex si è raccomandato che mangiassi qualcosa, qualcosa di sano, sai? E quindi appena ti viene voglia, chiedi pure a Camilla, la ragazza bruna che vedi gironzolare."  
Genn annuisce, ma dubita che mangerà.  
Probabilmente Alex si arrabbierà ma non ha voglia e non se la sente.  
La saliva gli si inacidisce in bocca e prende un sorso d'acqua cercando di non farsi scivolare il bicchiere dalle mani sudate.

" _Uhm_ allora. Genn. Genn Raia.  
_Genn Genn Genn_. Figlio di Vendela Kirsebom. Modella, ora impegnata fortemente nel sociale e nelle attività benefiche. Lodevole. Ma sai, non l'ho mai vista alle tue sfilate.  
Mi sono informato prima di questa intervista, è il mio lavoro.- Sorride mentre si rilassa contro la poltrona, il cibo viene piano piano tolto dal tavolo dai camerieri, lasciandogli il tavolo in pietra lavica del tutto libero. - Dov'è tua madre quando lavori, Genn?"

Genn stringe i braccioli della sedia e fissa lo sguardo sulla camicia a pois di Edmund.  
_Burberry. Collezione femminile._  
_Shhh._  
_Respira, Genn._  
"Mia madre è molto impegnata. Seguirmi nel mio lavoro è difficile per lei. Lo sa perché è stata al mio posto prima. Lo so anch'io. È a casa nostra, in Svezia. Io sto qui tutto l'anno però, tranne quando devo lavorare."  
_Bravo._  
_Bravo, Genn_.  
"Mi piacerebbe vedere i tuoi occhi quando mi parli, sai? Sono così belli, sarebbe un peccato passare le prossime due ore senza osservarli."

Stringe i denti.  
_Bravo un cazzo, Genn_.  
"Eccoli. Stai tranquillo. C'è qualcosa in te, me lo sento. Dobbiamo solo tirarlo fuori. Ma non andiamo da nessuna parte se non ti rilassi. - Tira fuori una pipa in legno, sistema il tabacco con le dita e la accende. - Vuoi una boccata?"  
Genn scuote la testa, mentre Edmund gli sorride in una coltre di fumo.

"Perché allora non parliamo di tua sorella Amelia? Il suo Instagram ha il _verified_ accanto al suo nome."  
Genn storce la bocca.  
Non ha voglia di parlare dei milioni di followers di sua sorella, dei viaggi continui pagati dagli sponsor e delle bevande energetiche che spaccia sul suo profilo.  
Nel loro mondo odiano i blogger.  
Li odia anche lui, perché è divertente farlo.  
_Instag-_  
"Instagrammer del cazzo."  
Genn strabuzza gli occhi e Edmund sorride.  
"Questi giovani influencer che levano il lavoro a tutti noi..."

A Genn scappa una risata talmente forte e improvvisa che fa voltare il resto del locale.  
_Non gliene frega niente._  
Quando si interrompe si asciuga gli occhi e guarda con un sorriso aperto il giornalista che lo ricambia preso alla sprovvista.

Genn raddrizza la schiena e piega le labbra in un sorriso mal trattenuto.  
"Che odio questi imbecilli.  
Non possono trovarsi un lavoro vero?"  
Edmund quasi si affoga con il fumo mentre ride, la tensione scema e i due rimangono a osservarsi divertiti e rilassati.

"Mi devo vedere con Amelia domani, sta tornando dalla Malaysia, _mi deve parlare_ dice, ma io scommetto che il suo manager le ha chiesto di postare una foto con me.  
Forse la prima insieme da quando ha il _verified_ al suo account."  
Edmund annuisce ma sospira.  
"Questo non lo scrivo però."  
Genn mugugna vago, ma e molto più tranquillo ora.  
Forse quello che serviva a entrambi era una bella risata.

"Perché fumi la pipa?"  
"Perché voglio fare il fighetto hipster. Mio fratello gemello Edwin fuma le sigarette con il bocchino.  
Fa molto bohémien a dirla tutta."  
"Immaginavo. Che ridere."  
Genn ridacchia, ma Edmund assottiglia gli occhi.

"Sai che non possiamo rimandare l'argomento a lungo, no?  
Mi devi dire cosa è successo a _Bottega_. Ed è strano anche che Tomas non abbia dato di matto, lo conosco, ne sarebbe stato capace. A meno che..."  
"Esatto, ha avuto un sacco di pubblicità a _Bottega_ per quello che ho detto. Perché _Victoria's Secret_ ha citato anche il suo brand."

"Uhm... non possiamo scrivere neanche questo. Vedrai che porto l'intervista vuota in redazione."  
"Almeno hai un bel photoshoot, eh? Alasdair è sempre bravo."  
"Già già. Vedremo cosa ne uscirà. Comunque..."  
" _Comunque_... Ho tirato fuori quel discorso dal nulla. Non lo so neanch'io - Genn sospira - _non so_ neanch'io perché. Insomma non ci vedo niente di male, io la lingerie la uso normalmente, è solo intimo... e non fare nessuna faccia, lo so che la camicia _Burberry_ che hai addosso è della collezione femminile, perché c'è l'ho uguale a casa."

Edmund sorride.  
"Nel nostro mondo queste convenzioni ci sono poco. Tu che hai sfilato per Alessandro, per Vivienne e Yoji... Tomas nel suo piccolo ha fatto sfilare collezione femminile e maschile contemporaneamente, insomma.  
Ma _lingerie maschile_..."  
"Non maschile. _Genderless_. Per tutti. Un marchio come _VS_ dovrebbe avere qualcosa del genere. Sarebbe anche ora. Starei più comodo."  
Genn incrocia le braccia e sbuffa.  
Questo discorso l'ha affrontato almeno dieci volte da _Bottega_ , e ancora non comprende il senso di tanto sgomento.

"Quindi tu indossi lingerie sempre?"  
Genn annuisce.  
"Anche ora?"  
_Di nuovo._  
"E quando sei a casa ti vesti con abiti prettamente femminili?"  
_Di nuov_ \- anzi no.  
Aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"Non metto gonne o cose del genere. Non mi piacciono. Neanche gioielli o accessori di quel tipo. Ogni tanto qualche choker, prettamente calze di ogni tipo. Parigine, autoreggenti, calze coi reggicalze, collant e... mi piace il rosa. E qualche volta mi trucco. Niente di che, solo per esaltare i lineamenti."

"Forse è il discorso più lungo che hai fatto finora. È particolare il tuo punto di vista. Non fraintendermi, penso che tu abbia pienamente ragione, le divisioni di genere nell'abbigliamento mi annoiano, come hai notato tu stesso. - si indica la camicia a pois bianca e nera e sorride. - Sono contento che questa cosa sia saltata fuori, perché l'opinione che hanno tutti di te è di ben _altra natura_."  
"Lo so. Con Alex ci siamo fatti un giro sui social."

Edmund lancia velocemente un'occhiata alle sue spalle e poi torna su di lui.  
"Pensano che sei una delle nuove gay icon - Genn sospira e chiude gli occhi, mentre il giornalista continua - e che sfilerai al gay pride contro i muri di genere e invece no.  
Hai semplicemente vissuto come ti sembrava giusto e messo ciò che ti piaceva. Immagino che tra tua madre e le tue sorelle nessuno, giustamente, ti abbia mai ostacolato.  
Ma noi siamo privilegiati, Genn. Non tutti sono nati fortunati come noi."

"Lo so... e mi si spezza il cuore sapere che la maggior parte delle persone non ha la nostra stessa fortuna, la nostra stessa libertà, neanche nella moda, uno dei modi più immediati per esprimere noi stessi... per portare fuori la nostra interiorità, come diceva Frida."  
Edmund sorride e guarda di guarda di nuovo alle sue spalle.  
Genn sta per girarsi e chiedergli _che cavolo c'è da guardare_ , ma l'altro parla di nuovo.  
"Frida mi manca, sai? Mi manca entrare in maison e mi manca anche vedere un Alex paffuto che suona la chitarra seduto sulle stoffe scartate."

"Conoscevi Alex quando c'era Frida?"  
Genn si sente un po' offeso.  
_No, non offeso, uhm._  
Cioè hanno tutti conosciuto Alex prima di lui, quando c'era Frida, quando era tutto perfetto nella sua vita, quando Alex era più felice e tranquillo, senza preoccupazioni riguardo il suo futuro prossimo, senza il peso _che è Genn_ sulle spalle.  
Genn che gli ha fatto lasciare la scuola _cazzo_.

"Genn?"  
Edmund si scompiglia i ricci mentre gli occhiali gli scivolano.  
"Mi fai le domande e poi non ascolti.  
In teoria le domande le dovrei fare io sai? È la volta buona che mi licenziano."  
Genn stringe i denti.  
_Sa che Edmund scherza._  
Ma si conoscono da poco più di un'ora, ci manca solo che rovina il futuro di un'altra persona in così poco tempo.

"A proposito di Alex - Genn si concentra di nuovo sull'uomo davanti a lui, come sempre accade quando sente il nome del suo migliore amico - è qui da almeno un quarto d'ora.  
Ogni tanto lancia qualche occhiata per assicurarsi che io non ti stia maltrattando, probabilmente.  
No, non ti girare."  
Gli ferma il polso prima che Genn possa voltarsi.  
" _Oops_. Meglio che smetto di toccarti."

Genn non lo può vedere ma immagina che faccia abbia fatto Alex.  
Sorride mentre sente le guance accaldarsi.  
"Lui è molto protettivo verso di me, lo è sempre stato."  
"Mi ricordo. Sai... _Campari_."  
Genn si copre il viso con le mani, e mugugna un _nessuno si dimenticherà di Campari, eh?_  
Il giornalista ridacchia.  
"No, non credo che nessuno potrebbe mai dimenticarsi di _Campari_.  
E da quello che ho capito vi conoscevate da tipo... quattro mesi?"  
"Sei."  
"Sei mesi. E lui si è immolato per te con suo padre davanti a tutti dopo così poco tempo... è pazzesco."  
"Noi... ci siamo trovati subito."

"Immagino... aspetta, finalmente si è deciso a venire a salutare, fai finta di parlare con me."  
"Ma io _sto_ parlando con te! - ride, ma cerca di darsi un contegno e comincia una frase dal nulla - Allora, sì _dicevo_ , ovviamente se i designer di _Victoria's Secret_ vorranno invitarmi a partecipare come modello per una futura possibile collezione genderless per me sarà un grande onore partecipare, come sicuramente saprai fra noi modelli si dice che una volta che lavori per _VS_ , puoi anche ritirar- _oh_ , Alè! _Stai qui_!"

Alex li ha raggiunti con la mano sinistra nella tasca del pantalone blu notte, che gli fascia perfettamente le gambe, il suo _Patek Philippe_ scintilla oltre il polsino della camicia chiara, la giacca del completo gli avvolge le spalle forti e Genn rimane un attimo imbambolato.  
Alex scioglie il cipiglio e addolcisce lo sguardo mentre gli sorride.  
"Hey, Gè."  
"Hey..."   
Alex gli scosta delicatamente un ciuffo dagli occhi e Genn li socchiude tranquillo.  
Ora che lo vede si accorge che gli era mancato un po'.  
Non tanto lui di per sé, quanto la sua _essenza_ , l'essenza di Alex.  
Il suo tocco leggero, il suo profumo, la sua voce, il suo sguardo dolce.

"Ciao Alex, eh. Buongiorno!"

Genn sbatte le palpebre stordito, mentre Alex mette giù la mano e si rivolge a Edmund.

"Signor Aerts. Buongiorno a lei.  
Come procede?"  
"Alex te l'ho detto, chiamami Edmund. Tutto bene, anche se Genn non si sta sforzando di darmi molto materiale su cui scrivere, ma scommetto che se rimani un po' con noi..."

Si voltano entrambi verso Genn che ha piegato la testa fino a poggiarla lungo il fianco di Alex.  
Ora tiene gli occhi chiusi, un sorriso mesto sulle labbra, come se stesse dormendo, o fosse particolarmente tranquillo.  
"Che ha?"  
"Gè...? Hai mangiato qualcosa come ti avevo detto?"  
Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia ma non apre gli occhi.  
"Uhm... no..."  
Alex sospira, gli passa le mani fra i capelli piano, immagina che Genn stia congelando, succede sempre così, quando non mangia per il nervosismo di qualcosa, l'adrenalina lo tiene su e poi lo tira giù.  
Ringrazia il cielo che Genn si sgonfi solo quando è presente lui.

"E se mangiassimo qualcosa insieme? Ti va?"  
"No... l'intervista..."  
La bolla scoppia e improvvisamente Alex si _ricorda_.  
Si volta verso Edmund che li guarda divertito.  
"Continuate, pure, siete uno spettacolo."  
"Non siamo uno spettacolo. - Alex lo fulmina prima di spostare delicatamente Genn dalle spalle e fargli aprire gli occhi - Al signor Aerts non importa se mangiamo, ok? Così siamo più tranquilli. E se vuoi posso anche rimanere per la prossima ora, finché non finisci. Poi ti porto a casa."

Genn annuisce piano e Alex sospira.  
"Le dispiace se rimango? Prometto che non interferirò."  
"Per me puoi anche interferire quanto ti pare."  
Edmund ridacchia ma Alex è di nuovo concentrato su Genn.  
Gli tiene il viso fra le mani, lo chiama, piano.  
"Gè... sono qui adesso, va bene?"  
Genn alza gli angoli della bocca, volta il capo di poco e gli lascia un bacio veloce al palmo.  


 

 _Va bene_.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. And I'm going crazy... Crazy for you.

 

 

 

 

 

Ci amavamo di un amore  
che era molto più

che amore.

 _Edgar Allan Poe_  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sono venute bene, dai."

Amelia scorre l'indice sullo schermo dell'iPhone di Genn, Alasdair McLellan si è occupato del suo photoshoot per _Another Man_ quella mattina, in realtà sono solo tre look, ma sono belli lo stesso.

Il tutto doveva durare molto di più, invece li hanno tenuti solo una decina di ore in studio, Edmund era presente e gli ha dato parziale libertà di scelta per gli outfit dello shooting.  
Ha detto che doveva scegliere anche in base a quello che aveva dichiarato nell'intervista, perciò Genn ha scelto un paio di collant lavorati di _Gucci_ e degli shorts di jeans.  
Lo stylist gli ha coperto il petto nudo con un felpone incredibilmente oversize di _Vetements_ e un foulard _Louis Vuitton._  
Alasdair è stato bravo, perché ha usato sin da subito un filtro particolare alle sue macchine o un gioco di luci, qualcosa di simile, Genn non sembra troppo magro o femminile.  
Gli altri look li ha scelti lo stylist, ma Genn comunque si è prestato.  
Amelia restituisce il telefono a Genn.

"Queste foto le ha fatte Alex? Era un po' più di lato..."  
"Sì... non ce la facevo ad aspettare l'uscita del servizio, Alex mi ha scattato qualche foto, anche se ho promesso di cancellarle presto."  
"Con Edmund è andata meglio oggi?"  
"Non lo so."  
Genn giochicchia col cellulare mentre si sistema meglio con la schiena contro la testiera del letto.

"Si è avvicinato quando prendevo un sorso d'acqua, e mi ha chiesto se era tutto apposto, sai perché continuavo a guardare Alex mentre parlava con i truccatori.  
Non so, non riuscivo a _concentrarmi_ su di lui, che mi chiedeva se era tutto ok."  
"Ah il solito."  
Genn si gira a sinistra, sua sorella lo guarda tranquilla.  
"Ma sì, no? Fate sempre così voi.  
Prima lo guardi tu, poi ti guarda lui, e poi vi guardate e sorridete come degli idioti."

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."  
Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma sposta lo sguardo di nuovo sul telefono che ha fra le mani.  
"Comunque Edmund mi ha chiesto se mi piace qualcuno. Non ho idea del perché. Sono stato salvato dallo stylist che mi ha spinto di nuovo nei camerini."  
"Perché in realtà a te piace Alex, no?"

Genn stringe le labbra.  
No, non gli piace Alex, _che discorsi sono_... loro sono amici, _amici intimi_ , che si vogliono un gran bene e provano una fiducia incondizionata l'uno per l'altro. Questo da sempre, fin dal loro primo incontro a casa Iodice, quando Alex gli ha fatto i complimenti per il maglione rosa intrecciato che indossava.

"Avete cominciato a scopare, no?  
Era solo questione di tempo.  
Mi sono salvata la tua mail delirante per futuri ricatti - Genn sbuffa, ma lei ride a crepapelle - Gli hai detto che ti piace?"  
"Non mi piace. Cioè _sì_ , ma fra noi... non è come pensi."  
"Allora siete cosa, scopamici?"  
" _Amè_."  
"No sai, per _capire_. Perché se non vi piacete, siete amici e fate sesso, mi spiace ma siete diventati scopamici."

Genn stringe il lenzuolo di seta crema fra le dita e non la guarda mentre risponde.  
"Noi non siamo così. Non ci sminuire. Lui... adesso... _beh_ , adesso ci baciamo _anche_."  
Arrossisce ma continua a tenere lo sguardo basso.  
Meglio così, perché si evita l'espressione sarcastica della sorella quando sussurra _ah questo cambia tutto!_

"Noi non siamo così. Alex mi aiuta sempre. Con il lavoro, ma anche nelle pubbliche relazioni, riesce a incantare tutti quando parla.  
Mi aiuta a mangiare per bene, a scegliere i vestiti in base all'occasione...  
Lui... _lo sai_. Lo sai."  
Amelia sorride mentre prende il suo iPhone e scorre le tante notifiche su Instagram.  
"Lo so. È proprio un bravo fidanzato."

"Non è _così_ fra noi."  
Genn stringe i denti mentre la sorella ridacchia.  
La verità è che neanche lui sa _com'è_ fra loro.  
Sono migliori amici che da poco hanno cominciato a donarsi l'un l'altro, ma _scopamici_ è un termine troppo grezzo e duro, _freddo_ , lontano da quello che sono.  
_Però se ci pensa..._  
Non è che ci siano altri termini per definirli.

Perché di certo non stanno insieme, possono vedere altre persone, anche se Alex dice che non va a letto con altri da molto e Genn... _beh_ Genn non li ha mai neanche visti gli altri.  
In effetti non è che ne abbiano mai parlato davvero, di cosa sono.  
_Non è che sia importante, poi._

"Lasciamo stare, va. Piuttosto... il mio team si è accordato col tuo per una foto insieme sul mio profilo."  
Genn sbuffa mentre si gratta via dalle unghia i resti dello smalto rovinato, _lo sapeva_ , figurarsi se non ne approfittavano tutti.  
_Mutual promo._  
Spera di venire male in foto, così il team di Amelia ci impiegherà un sacco a photoshoparlo, è distrutto dalla mattinata e dai pensieri, scommette che neanche deve sforzarsi di fare le boccacce per sembrare uno schifo.  
"Genn, non ti vuoi fare una passata di trucco, prima? Sei abbastanza sfatto."  
_Infatti_.

"No, Amè. Facciamo così e basta, tanto il tuo team deve lavorare comunque su di te, il mio viso a confronto è più facile da gestire."  
Ridacchia, mentre la sorella gli fa la linguaccia, fintamente offesa.  
La foto viene, _niente di che_ da parte di entrambi, davvero.  
Già immagina il team di Amelia con le mani nei capelli, _poverini_.

"Alè lo vedi, prima di andare dalla mamma?"  
"No, purtroppo. Prima della Svezia domani ho un evento a Roma, una sorta di meeting con altri influencer.  
È una palla, ma devo mantenere un minimo di contatto anche fisico con i miei followers, altrimenti sembro troppo irraggiungibile.  
Devo tenere in loro viva l'illusione che potrebbero incontrarmi anche al supermercato, un giorno."  
Genn fa una smorfia.  
"Noi non siamo mai entrati in un supermercato."  
" _Esatto_."

"Magari posso chiedere ad Alex se andiamo in un supermercato, una volta. Può essere un'avventura!"  
Amelia rimette il telefono nella sua _Prada_ ridacchiando, _le vostre "avventure" non finiscono mai bene!_ dice, mentre gli scompiglia il ciuffo e lo saluta.

Quando la porta si chiude, Genn preme il pulsante della _Home_ del telefono finché-  
"Siri, chiama Alè in vivavoce."  
_Chiamo Alè..._  
Siri risponde gracchiante.  
Ridacchia mentre si stende e pensa che non sa come farebbe senza Siri ad assecondare la sua pigrizia.  
Dopo un paio di squilli sente la voce ansante di Alex rispondere velocemente _pronto?_  
Genn mette su un broncio.  
"Alè, ti stavi facendo una sega senza di me?"

Sente la risata spezzata di Alex, un grugnito e un rumore forte.  
"Gè - ansima - sono in palestra e sono distrutto. Letteralmente."  
" _Palestra aka la palestra nel seminterrato_ di casa tua o una vera e propria palestra? Perché io non ci sono entrato mai neanche in una di quelle."  
"Tu non entreresti a prescindere in un luogo che ha lo scopo di farti stancare.  
E comunque _palestra aka quella del seminterrato_. Perché dovrei andare altrove a respirare il sudore degli altri, scusami."  
"Uhm... _sudore_..."

Genn sta per scoppiare a ridere, ma si morde il labbro e si struscia sulle lenzuola, creando attrito fra la seta della sua vestaglia e quella che ricopre il letto.  
"Già già, torniamo all'argomento principale. Le seghe.  
Io sono troppo distrutto, ma se vuoi ti posso dare una mano. In senso figurato, non proprio _letteralmente_."  
Sente che anche Alex è lì lì per cedere e ridere, ma riescono a trattenersi abbastanza entrambi.  
_Almeno finché..._  
"Che cosa indossi?"

Genn quasi si strozza con la saliva mentre ride, forte e improvviso, è costretto a tirarsi su a sedere per non soffocare davvero, sente Alex ridere forte quanto lui, mentre leva il vivavoce e mette il telefono all'orecchio.

"No dai seriamente, sta cosa la voglio fare!"  
"Vuoi farmi _venire al telefono_?"  
Genn ride ancora, è tranquillo e rilassato, non c'è ansia fra loro, neanche adesso.  
Forse perché si conoscono da così tanto e _così a fondo_ , forse perché...  
"Sì, voglio farti venire.  
Che c'è di male? Non abbiamo mai provato niente del genere.  
Io sono solo, tu... tu sei solo, no?"  
"Sì. E io povero ingenuo che volevo proporti un'avventura.  
Pensi sempre a scopare."  
"Ora che ho assaggiato il cioccolato non puoi biasimarmi se ne sono diventato dipendente. L'avventura me la proponi dopo. Promesso."

Genn scioglie il broncio quando avverte la dolcezza nelle parole di Alex.  
"Fai sembrare dolce anche il sesso telefonico."  
"Che secondo te, come mi portavo a letto la gente?"  
_No, non lo vuole sapere._  
Storce la bocca e non risponde.

"Non fare quella faccia, Gè.  
Non ti vedo ma la immagino.  
Lo sai che ora non succede più.  
Non mi va, sinceramente.  
Non mi attira più come prima."  
"Perché sono il cioccolato? La tua cosa _preferitissima_?"  
Alex ridacchia al suo tono allegro.  
"Perché sei il cioccolato. Sei la mia cosa preferita, sì."  
"Se sono il cioccolato me lo merito di venire, no?"  
"Assolutamente. Allora rispondi alla mia domanda."  
Genn sospira, chiude gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi.

"Indosso la vestaglia lilla che mi hai regalato. _Uhm_... quella che arriva a metà coscia, con gli inserti in pizzo."  
Si passa le dita sul petto sentendo la seta frusciare sotto il suo tocco.  
"E... e delle francesine lavanda. Uhm... delle culotte semplici, oggi sono comodo, anche perché non ti aspettavo.  
Ma _sono_ \- si slaccia piano la vestaglia fino a scoprire la spalla - sono di una collezione bridal."

Sente Alex sussultare al telefono, apre piano gli occhi e sussurra _che c'è?_ che risuona nella stanza vuota.

"Mi fa impazzire questa cosa.  
Anche l'altro giorno indossavi della lingerie da sposa. Riesco a immaginarti perfettamente per la prima notte di nozze."  
" _Sì_?"  
Sussurra Genn mentre allarga le gambe e si appoggia meglio alla testiera del letto, la mano sinistra a tracciare ghirigori sul suo stomaco.

"Sì, perché ti immagino... _non lo so._ Saresti bellissimo. Con le guance rosse e la lingerie bianca, pura.  
Penso... che quel giorno saresti più stretto, più del solito, solo perché magari non hai voluto fare sesso per più di una settimana. Per arrivare più integro possibile a quel momento."  
Genn socchiude gli occhi mentre osserva la sua erezione tirare contro il pizzo grigio delle coulotte, una piccola macchia biancastra in corrispondenza della punta.

"Saresti strettissimo, ma comunque rifiuteresti una preparazione troppo prolungata, vorresti sentire _ogni cosa,_ ogni millimetro, ogni spinta un po' più dolorosa. Come una vera e propria prima notte di nozze."  
Genn ansima, ha cominciato a toccarsi senza neanche accorgersene, il pizzo delle mutandine scostato di lato mentre le dita lavorano frenetiche sulla sua erezione.

"Avresti un _Harry Winston_ al dito, il diamante chiaro con taglio squadrato, che luccica al buio insieme alla fede d'oro bianco, mentre tocchi, graffi, afferri."  
Genn geme, l'attrito è insopportabile, vorrebbe tantissimo avere Alex con lui, non gli basta sentire solo la sua voce, _vuole anche..._  
"Sarebbe la prima volta che qualcuno ti viene dentro.  
Prima sempre e solo con il preservativo, per sicurezza, per comodità, perché poi non c'è bisogno di tutta quella pulizia che ti fa stancare..."  
Genn ride e poi sussulta, mentre il suo pollice accarezza frenetico la punta della sua durezza.

"Ma sarebbe la prima volta.  
La prima volta in cui ti senti _pieno_ , pieno davvero, anche dopo essere venuti, anche quando le tue pareti si stringono a vuoto, ti senti pieno perché una parte di lui, è ancora dentro di te."

Genn allarga le gambe, vorrebbe tanto usare le dita, provare anche solo a raggiungere quel punto dentro di lui che gli fa venire le lacrime, _ma è troppo tardi_ , le lacrime le ha già, perché con un sussulto viene nella sua mano e i tremori gli si alleviano.

Sospira mentre si passa il polso sugli occhi, si schiarisce la vista il minimo che gli consente di recuperare un pacchetto di fazzoletti dal comodino e pulirsi alla meglio, il necessario per tornare a tenere il telefono in mano senza rischiare di sporcarlo o farlo scivolare.

"Ti ho sentito venire."  
La voce di Alex è dolce, calmante, con quella frase sembra lodarlo, per aver seguito la sua fantasia, la sua voce, il suo _ritmo._  
Per non averlo mai perso attraverso i mille cavi elettronici.

"Alè..."  
La voce gli esce più roca di quanto si aspettasse, spalanca gli occhi mentre pensa che forse dovrebbe vergognarsi, Alex lo ha sentito venire, lo ha guidato verso l'orgasmo con una fantasia da matrimonio, che razza di kink sarebbe, _chi si masturba pensando a..._  
"Mi sono segato anch'io. Non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Però ammettilo, sono stato bravo a non farmi sentire, rovinando il racconto."

Ora che Alex ridacchia, riesce a sentire la sua voce roca, il respiro spezzato, la leggerezza post orgasmo fra le sue corde vocali.

Vorrebbe tantissimo _vederlo_ , vedere il suo viso rilassato, gli occhi semichiusi, ma sempre dolci, dolci come quando lo guarda, _gli parla_ , lo abbraccia, lo bacia.  
Dolci come quando fanno l'amore.

"Ti prego non facciamolo mai più. Voglio vederti, voglio toccarti, _non mi piace così_ , non voglio farlo così.  
Non se possiamo evitarlo.  
Non se sei a pochi isolati da me.  
Adesso ho freddo e mi manchi troppo."

Si stringe la vestaglia leggera intorno al corpo e raccoglie le ginocchia al petto.

"Mi manchi.  
Quando non ci sei mi manchi. Potremmo anche non fare niente, sai? Potremmo rimanere a letto tutto il giorno senza fare niente.  
Mangiare fra le coperte cercando di non fare briciole, alzandoci solo per andare in bagno. Mi piacerebbe una giornata così. Senza fare _niente._ "  
"Sarebbe molto bello - Alex sospira - ma come faccio io a non divorarti se ti ho su un letto tutto per me?"  
"Ti devi trattenere!"  
Ridono entrambi mentre Genn poggia la fronte sulle ginocchia.

"Se chiedi a un ragazzo di trattenersi con te, lui dovrebbe essere un pazzo o davvero, _davvero_ innamorato per assecondarti."  
Genn chiude gli occhi e sospira.  
"E siccome entrambi sappiamo che sei pazzo, mi devi assecondare."

Alex ridacchia attraverso il microfono, per poi sussurrare: "Sono le sette e sei appena venuto. Sei stanco?"

Sì.  
_Genn è stanco._  
Il photoshoot, Amelia, Alex, la sega. _Sopratutto quella_.  
Gli viene sempre sonno dopo un orgasmo, Alex lo sa.

"Se io cerco di rimanere sveglio... vieni qui il più in fretta possibile?  
Dormiamo insieme."  
Ha gli occhi semichiusi, sente dei rumori dal lato di Alex, ma stringe il telefono.  
"Prendi la _Maserati_ di Ciro. E sbrigati."  
"Sono già a bordo, baby. Menomale che loro sono a Ginevra. In garage ci sono sia la _Ghibli_ che la _Levante_.  
Arrivo presto."

La linea cade e Genn getta il telefono bollente sul letto.  
Decide che per combattere la stanchezza deve fare qualcosa, tipo magari _lavarsi_.  
Grugnisce scocciato all'idea di alzarsi dal letto e percorrere quei pochi metri che lo separano dal bagno, ma forza le gambe e si alza.  
La testa gli gira, le gambe tremano, ma cerca di stabilizzarsi mentre recupera il cavetto e mette l'iPhone a caricare.

Barcolla fino al bagno, si sfila le mutandine e si sciacqua velocemente.  
Ora che sa che sta arrivando Alex, recupera un paio di culotte più carine dal cassettone, le infila a fatica fra uno sbadiglio e l'altro, mentre scende lento le scale fino ad arrivare in cucina per un succo di frutta.

Lo recupera al mirtillo, si siede sul tavolo con un salto e lo beve piano.  
Si liscia il tessuto della vestaglia e pensa che _magari_ l'avventura gliela può proporre stasera ad Alex.  
_Possono andarci domani._  
Fare tutte le cose che fanno nei film, tipo andare al supermercato o dal fruttivendolo, come la gente comune, potrebbe essere divertente, una cosa da persone normali.

Suona il campanello e Genn sente il cuore balzare nel petto, posa la bottiglietta di vetro e scende dal tavolo, attento a non scivolare sul marmo del pavimento mentre corre ad aprire la porta.  
"Alè!"

Alex gli sorride, fa un passo avanti e si getta sulle sue labbra, Genn ridacchia mentre ricambia il bacio con altrettanta foga.  
Lo solleva dai fianchi e Genn ride sulle sue labbra, mentre lo stringe forte intorno alle spalle.

Quando Alex con uno schiocco di labbra, si stacca da lui e lo rimette a terra, aprono gli occhi per osservarsi.

Alex è ancora vestito da palestra, t-shirt, treggins e pantaloncini neri tutti della _NikeLab_ , Genn sfiora con le dita il suo petto, dove risaltano bianche le iniziali di Riccardo Tisci.

Anche Genn ha dei completi _NikeLab_ firmati dal direttore creativo di _Givenchy_ , solo per bellezza, non per fare sport davvero.  
Genn fa una smorfia.  
_Niente sport._

Però magari domani possono vestirsi entrambi in _NikeLab_ così da confondersi con le persone normali.

Alex sorride, lascia che Genn lo osservi in silenzio.  
Gli passa le mani su e giù lungo i fianchi, i polpastrelli scivolano docili lungo la seta lilla, mentre guarda il suo viso.  
Genn è concentrato, passa le dita sul baffo, marchio di fabbrica della Nike, un broncio inconsapevole sulle labbra ancora umide delle loro salive.

Indossa le francesine lavanda che gli aveva accennato al telefono, Alex si sporge in avanti stringendolo per i fianchi e bloccandogli le mani col suo petto.  
Posa il naso sui suoi capelli e inspira.  
Sì. _Genn profuma anche di lavanda._

Rimangono un po' così.  
Alex con gli occhi chiusi e il naso fra i capelli di Genn, e Genn con le braccia ingabbiate fra i loro petti.  
"Alè..."  
"Uhm...?"  
"Io sono stanco..."

Alex si scosta e lo guarda bene alla luce calda del corridoio.  
Genn ha gli occhi lucidi, le labbra socchiuse, come se temesse di aver rovinato qualcosa, spezzato un momento, con la sua stanchezza.  
Alex gli poggia una mano sulla guancia mentre gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte.

"Andiamo a dormire."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn quella mattina si sveglia perché sente il suono di una chitarra.

All'inizio pensava di star sognando, e ha cercato di serrare bene gli occhi sotto la mascherina da notte e lasciar perdere.

Quando il suono però è diventato insistente, Genn si è levato la mascherina e ha aperto gli occhi scocciato.  
Le tende pesanti coprono la sua finestra, ma un ampio fascio di luce gli colpisce comunque gli occhi.  
Grugnisce mentre si tira su a sedere.

Il lato del letto di Alex è vuoto, ma ora che si è svegliato riconosce il suono della sua chitarra.  
Sorride mentre barcolla, ha tenuto le calze sotto al baby-doll che usa per dormire, gli attutiscono i passi quando si sposta verso la camera degli ospiti.

Alex lascia spesso qualcosa di suo lì, vestiti, un iPhone e un pc di riserva, biglietti e contatti di chiunque, qualche volta ci lascia anche una delle sue chitarre.  
Tanto casa sua è vuota per la maggior parte del tempo, Amelia ha la sua stanza, ma è raro che passi più di due mesi l'anno a Milano.  
Anche casa di Alex è così.  
Sono un _po' soli_ entrambi.

Apre piano la porta, Alex è seduto per terra, chitarra in grembo, le gambe incrociate lasciate scoperte dai pantaloncini blu e le mezze maniche che tirano intorno alle sue braccia mentre suona.

Ha gli occhi chiusi, strimpella alla cieca una melodia un po' triste e un po' dolce.  
_Qualcosa di mai sentito sicuramente._  
Ma Alex a distanza di anni non gli ha mai fatto sentire davvero nulla di suo, questo potrebbe essere qualcosa di nuovo o qualcosa di vecchio.  
Un po' gli dispiace interromperlo.

"Scrivi di me?"

Alex sorride, ma continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi, la melodia continua, dolce e triste, anche quando Genn si avvicina fino a sedersi in un fruscio di stoffa davanti a lui.

"Scrivo sempre di te."

Alex ridacchia rilassato, il pizzicare delle corde si ferma e apre gli occhi.

"Speriamo _di no_ , ma... puta caso la tua carriera non decolli e... va tutto male..."  
"Abbiamo un ripiego, dici?"  
Genn sorride, subito imitato da Alex.  
"Abbiamo un ripiego. Dovremo pure mantenerci in qualche modo, no?"  
"Alè... non è che abbiamo _tanto bisogno_ di mantenerci noi eh."  
"Per adesso. Ma non si può mai sapere. Bisogna essere preparati. E se va tutto male..."  
"Scrivi canzoni su di me."  
Genn sorride mentre si mette in ginocchio e posa le mani sulle gambe incrociate di Alex, sporgendosi oltre la chitarra per un bacio.

Nessuno dei due ha lavato i denti, ma dopo anni di risvegli insieme e alito mattutino, gli importa poco.  
Genn lascia un piccolo morso al labbro superiore di Alex mentre lui gli accarezza la guancia piano.

"Scrivo di te.  
Ti metterò in tutte le mie canzoni.  
E quando morirò... la gente dirà che ero _ossessionato_ \- ridacchia mentre si sporge per un altro bacio, leggero, a bocca aperta - ma che _non importava_ , andava bene lo stesso."

Ha il naso schiacciato contro la guancia di Alex, mentre sussurra un _non voglio che muori_ sulla sua pelle calda.  
"Non ti lascio solo, non preoccuparti."

Genn allora sorride e si alza.  
Le ginocchia scricchiolano per essere state forzate così tanto, tende la mano ad Alex che sposta alla chitarra e la prende.  
Genn non fa davvero molto per aiutarlo a tirarsi su, ma ridacchia e apprezza lo sforzo minimo.  
  


Alex è stato ben lieto di partecipare alla sua _avventura_.  
Genn ride, perché ora sono passati da un bancomat per prelevare dei contati dalla carta di Alex, non sono sicuri che i supermercati accettino carte di credito, tanto meno la _Oro_ che il nonno di Alex gli rifonde ogni mese.  
"Metti anche il caso che hanno il lettore per le carte, potremmo mandarglielo in corto circuito."  
Genn ha riso ma Alex è rimasto serio.

 _Ah_.  
Si rabbuia anche lui di conseguenza.

Si sono vestiti in _NikeLab_ entrambi, Alex aveva messo i suoi vestiti sul balcone di Genn a prendere aria, non aveva portato nessun cambio, così stamattina li ha rimessi e Genn di conseguenza ha tirato i suoi fuori dalla cabina armadio.  
Ha fatto loro una foto davanti allo specchio, perché sembravano tantissimo dei modelli di un _commercial_.  


 

 

 

 

Alex

 

_Genn_

_Entrambi in Riccardo Tisci + NikeLab_  


 

 

Ora mentre si tira il tank top poggiato accanto alla colonnina del bancomat, apre l'icon di Twitter, ci sono tantissimi like e menzioni, ignora tutto e twitta la foto.

"Alè."  
"Uhm?"  
Alex non si gira, continua a pigiare sul bancomat, avrà impostato diverse restrizioni alla sua _American Express._  
"Alè, ho twittato il nostro selfie allo specchio a Riccardo Tisci."

Alex si interrompe e lo guarda di sbieco.  
"Genn ma stavo uno schifo! Cosa twitti roba ai designer dove stai bene _solo tu?"_  
Il bancomat comincia a emettere un fischio sordo e Alex torna a toccare lo schermo per continuare la procedura.  
Borbotta un _che cazzo, mi servono solo cento euro_ , che fa ridere Genn, lui è tranquillo, almeno così si è fatto vivo anche su Twitter, ormai era solo su Instagram, ma poi figuriamoci se Riccardo va a vedere le menzioni.

 _Procedimento completato con successo._  
"Finalmente, cazzo. Con tutta questa fatica potevo prenderne anche diecimila e andare a via Montenapoleone."  
"Mi portavi a _La Perla_?"  
Alex gli schiaccia delicatamente il naso con l'indice.  
"Ti portavo a _La Perla_."

Genn ridacchia, gli prende la mano mentre Alex si intasca il portafogli, cercano di giostrarsi per il marciapiede, sollevano ridendo le mani intrecciate per far passare un bambino che corre, e si scostano quando devono passare tre uomini d'affari con le ventiquattr'ore lucide.  
Non si lasciano mai e a Genn questa sensazione piace, non è niente di _nuovo_ o di _diverso_ rispetto a come camminavano prima, capitava che Alex lo tenesse per mano o sottobraccio quando si sentiva particolarmente stanco, ma adesso si sente in perfetta forma.  
E Alex lo tiene per mano _lo stesso_ , si volta ogni tanto per sorridergli, comunque attento più di lui che alla strada.

Quello che cercano è un supermercato di media grandezza, dopo averne scartati alcuni troppo piccoli e uno davvero grande, entrano in quello che sembra più adatto.  
Li investe un odore particolare, un mix di detersivi e carne, Genn storce il naso e si stringe ad Alex per lasciar passare un vecchietto con un grande cestino rosso.  
La scritta blu _Esselunga_ capeggia sopra le loro teste, Alex inghiotte a vuoto, improvvisamente nervoso, e prende la mano di Genn oltre i tornelli d'ingresso.

 _C'è davvero tanta gente._  
Cioè non tantissima, ma è mattina, non che _sappia_ quando sia più pieno un supermercato, _forse di sera? Pomeriggio?_ fattosta che c'è gente.  
Mamme con bimbi piccoli, anziani, uomini con le valigette o vestiti sportivi.  
Gli scaffali sono ricolmi di qualsiasi cosa, Alex stringe la mano di Genn mentre camminano, naso in aria e sorriso stampato.

Sente Genn ridacchiare, quando si volta il biondo ha gli occhi che gli brillano, si stringe a lui e sussurra _è proprio un'avventura,_ piano.  
Probabilmente sembrano degli idioti, in diciannove anni di vita non hanno mai messo piede in un supermercato, e ora ridacchiano e passeggiano tranquilli fra gli scaffali senza prendere nulla, le uniche due persone non affannate della struttura.

Si fermano alla sezione dove si trovano anche biscotti, dolci, cioccolato e caramelle, Genn si è bloccato di fronte a una colonnina di _Chupa-Chups_ e la osserva con un broncio.  
"Gè... lo sai che non ne puoi mangiare..."  
"Lo so..."  
Alex sospira, gli prende il viso fra le mani e lo fa voltare, prima di distrarlo con un bacio.

Genn sorride, dopo aver spinto le labbra asciutte contro le sue, gli lascia un piccolo bacio sulla linea del collo e si allontana.  
"Meglio che ci spostiamo da qui, prima che io decida che è meglio essere felice che magro."  
Alex annuisce e lo porta verso il reparto frutta e verdura.

C'è davvero di tutto, anche i frutti esotici e fuori stagione, l'ultima volta che hanno visto così tanta varietà è stato al brunch vegano organizzato dalla _Peta_ l'anno scorso, Vendela era una delle madrine, così hanno partecipato anche loro.

Si rigira delle fragole rosse fra le mani, e guarda distratto Genn che ne annusa una e poi la rimette in una delle cassettine trasparenti.  
"Non so se sono buone, forse no, credo non sia stagione."

Alex onestamente non riesce a pensarci troppo mentre spinge una delle fragole contro le sue labbra e sussurra un _assaggiale, allora_ soprappensiero.  
È più concentrato sul contrasto minimo fra le labbra di Genn e il frutto, per cogliere la luce maliziosa negli occhi del biondo, che non pensa ai microbi sulla fragola non lavata, non pensa a _niente_ , la morde, piano e scompostamente, attento a far uscire quanto più succo possibile, che gli scivola fino al mento.

"Ragazzini."  
Saltano entrambi sul posto, Genn si sposta subito e si pulisce il viso velocemente cercando di non arrossire troppo.  
"Lo sapere che la dovete pagare la roba o no?"  
Sembra una delle guardie giurate che hanno visto anche all'ingresso, li squadra mentre Alex regge stupidamente il picciolo della fragola in mano.

"Ehhh... _uhm_. Certo che... _lo sappiamo_."  
Quando Alex parla gli trema un po' la voce, ora sono in due ad arrossire, e a tenere lo sguardo basso.  
"Beh forza, venite con me a pagare e basta, vi voglio fuori di qui."  
Genn non protesta, non fa una piega, anche se la loro avventura è durata decisamente _meno_ di quanto si aspettasse.  
Segue la guardia in silenzio, vedendo Alex fare lo stesso.

Appena li sistema in fila in una delle casse, la guardia se ne va con un'occhiataccia verso di loro, Genn stringe il cestello trasparente fra le dita sudate e sospira.  
"La nostra avventura è stata più breve del previsto, eh?"  
Alex glielo sussurra all'orecchio, e Genn annuisce scontento, l'ha pensato anche lui allora.  
_Uff_.  
"Però pensavo... _uhm_... aspetta qui, Gè, devo prendere un'altra cosa, torno fra un secondo."

Genn annuisce distrattamente, ma la fila scorre velocemente e si ritrova alla cassa con le fragole imbustate e un "Fanno sei e trenta, grazie" della cassiera.

"Ma io... _non li ho_..."  
Sgrana gli occhi stupidamente, mentre la cassiera solleva le sopracciglia scettica.  
"Il mio... _Alex_ , lui... ha lui i soldi per pagare, io..."  
Sente le guance scottare, le persone dietro di lui già protestano a voce alta scocciati.

"È andato a prendere una cosa, torna subito. Nel frattempo... - lo sguardo viene calamitato dalla sua parure di quattro braccialetti in oro bianco che gli ha portato Amelia dalla Cina. Se ne slaccia uno e lo porge alla cassiera stralunata. - È oro bianco. Vale molto più di una cassetta di fragole."  
"Ragazzino, ma sei _impazzito_?"  
"Genn!"

Alex si fa largo fra la piccola folla incredula e ridacchiante della fila, spinge via la mano di Genn portandosi davanti a lui.  
"Li ho io i soldi. Prendiamo le fragole e... _questo_."  
Poggia sulla cassa un _Chupa-Chups_ , mentre la cassiera rotea gli occhi e sussurra qualcosa come _ragazzini stramboidi, tutti a me capitano,_ insaccando anche il lecca-lecca.

Alex paga e si tira via Genn verso l'uscita, quando sono fuori tirano un sospiro di sollievo entrambi.  
"Mai più, guarda."  
"Ecco perché non siamo mai andati in un supermercato."  
"E perché dovremmo andarci? Sono luoghi demoniaci!"  
"Tanto ci sono le domestiche."  
"Le colazioni in hotel."  
"I brunch."  
"Le cene."  
"I cocktail party!"  
Si guardano e scoppiano a ridere, la gente che esce mano mano dal supermercato li guarda male, ma a loro non importa.

"Quasi dimenticavo, mi sono allontanato perché ti ho preso comunque un _Chupa-Chups_."  
Alex lo tira fuori, l'involucro è bianco e rosa, Genn si lecca le labbra, ma poi scuote la testa.  
"Perché me lo hai preso se non posso mangiarlo?"  
Alex lo rimette nella busta e prende nuovamente la mano di Genn.

"Così lo conservi. E quando lo guardi, ti ricordi dell'ennesima avventura insieme."  
Alex lo osserva con la coda dell'occhio mentre camminano, Genn si sente più tranquillo ora.

Sorride e annuisce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Oh Alè guarda, un'email di Edmund!"

Genn stava scrollando pigramente la timeline di Twitter, Riccardo Tisci ha notato la menzione, eccome se l'ha notata, li ha retwittati e ha risposto gentilmente, dopo il mezzo infarto da parte di entrambi si sono ripromessi di controllare Twitter più spesso e di non sottovalutarlo come prima.  
_Quindi_.  
Genn stava scrollando la timeline quando gli era comparsa la notifica di una nuova mail da parte del giornalista.

"Vediamo che dice."  
Alex posa il suo telefono affianco a lui e si sporge verso quello di Genn, il materasso su cui sono semi sdraiati trema un po' sotto di loro.

_'Genn, questa è la prima bozza dell'intervista, non so se passerà così o apporranno delle modifiche, nel dubbio te la mando perché sono troppo contento!'_

"Aspetta allora."  
Alex recupera il pc dalla borsa che si portano sempre dietro per le lezioni online, lo accende ed entra con la mail di Genn.

Quando apre la bozza, Genn si rannicchia, stringendosi le ginocchia al petto.  
L'intervista tutto sommato non era tutto questo granché, Genn si era limitato a rispondere alle domande senza far uscire nessun dettaglio piccante o chissà quanto sconvolgente, si è parlato di moda, musica, sfilate, _gender theory_ , designer.  
Quando era subentrato Alex, Edmund ha posto qualche domanda anche a lui, ma pensa per mera cortesia di conversazione, piuttosto che per interesse.

"Alè leggi tu, io non ci riesco."  
Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"Ad alta voce?"  
Genn annuisce, affonda il viso nelle gambe mentre se le stringe con le braccia.  
_Bene così._  
Sospira e comincia.  


_Per l'intervista a Genn Raia l'ho dovuto raggiungere a Milano._  
_Ero nervoso e un po' contento di conoscerlo, non sapevo bene cosa aspettarmi, l'ho invitato per un brunch a cui ha partecipato solo_ spiritualmente _, ovvio._  
_Almeno dalla sua bocca non è uscito il "no, no, io mangio di tutto!" che piace molto alle modelle taglia 38, anzi._  
_Dalla sua bocca non è uscita neanche il briciolo di una falsità._  
_Sono bravo in queste cose, l'avrei notato._

 _Invece il nostro Gennaro ("chiamami Genn, mi chiamano tutti così!") preferisce non rispondere affatto alle domande scomode, rimanendo in silenzio._  
_Ammirevole, ma mi ha dato un bel po' di filo da torcere, in questo modo rischiavo di lavorare sul nulla assoluto._  
_Grazie al cielo non è successo, per un motivo che vi svelerò più tardi, ma facciamo un passo indietro._

 _Sembra che ultimamente non si parli altro di questo modello, giovane, biondo, bello nella sua imperfezione, un mix di dolcezza e durezza nei tratti._  
_In lui sembrano convivere la mascolinità e la femminilità, la delicatezza e la passione, tutto in un'armonia insospettabile._

_Merito dei suoi genitori senza dubbio, Vendela Kirsebom, ex modella svedese e Pasquale Raia, imprenditore italiano di origini campane, che lo hanno-_

"Ehm... non mi ricordo questa parola... cioè _me la ricordo_ ma non mi ricordo come si traduce."  
"Alè!"  
" _Che c'è!_ Vabbè io la traduco come credo significhi, tu capisci lo stesso tanto."  
Genn sbuffa e stende le gambe, poggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto.  
"Dicevo..."

 _-imprenditore italiano di origini campane, che lo hanno graziato, in questo melting pot esplosivo._  
_Quando l'ho visto, ho capito perché sul web gli hanno dato anche il soprannome_ Dollface _._

_Genn è-_

"Com'è che mi chiamano sul web?"  
"Gè, questa cosa la so perfino io, ma li leggi i commenti sotto i post?"  
"Eh ma pensavo che fosse una cosa così, tipo un _inside joke_ fra i followers... mica il mio soprannome!"  
Alex ridacchia e lo spinge di nuovo delicatamente contro la testiera, _ora non mi interrompere più_ dice con ancora la mano sul petto del biondo.

_-Genn è un mix interessante di chiusura, imbarazzo, bronci e sguardi aspri, ma anche di sicurezza, orgoglio, apertura e risate sincere._

_Quando l'ho visto camminare verso di me, evitando con cura i tavoli vuoti, non sembrava affatto che calpestasse le passerelle da quando aveva quattordici anni._

_Porta un maglione anonimo e slargato che gli arriva quasi a metà coscia, potrebbe averlo preso da un thrift shop come anche da qualche stilista indipendente, e dei jeans, così spudoratamente fiorati, che sarebbero potuti uscire solo dalla matita di Alessandro Michele._

_Sorride, è nervoso, ma_ profuma _, e mi rifiuto di pensare che abbia fatto iniezioni di botulino per evitare di sudare alla sua giovane età._  
_Già, perché Genn ha soli diciannove anni, un fisico minuto e la pelle così perfettamente amalgamata dal trucco da sembrare finta._  
_Ha proprio il viso di una bambola._

Alex prosegue con la lettura, legge della sorella di Genn Amelia, del loro legame, i vaghi accenni a Vendela, la questione dei vestiti, le barriere di genere, _"Andrai al gay pride?" "Se non lavoro penso di sì, è una festa sempre bella e divertente, ma anche impegnata, dove si celebrano i diritti di tutti, perché no? Ma se vado, vado da semplice partecipante!"_ , Alex è tranquillo, Genn è stato bravo, non si è sbottonato e ha raccontato la sua verità, pura e semplice.

_Tutto ciò, sotto lo sguardo vigile della sua metà perfetta, Alessio Iodice, uno dei golden boys del CEO della Fineco Bank, Bruno Iodice-_

Alex si blocca nella lettura.  
Si volta stralunato verso Genn che spalanca la bocca e arrossisce.  
Nessuno dei due dice nulla quando Alex riprende a leggere.

 _Ho capito subito che erano connessi in un legame spirituale fuori dal comune, appena Alessio (detto "Alex"_ A/N _) ci raggiunge, Genn si rilassa naturalmente, ogni suo muscolo si tende verso quello del compagno, ogni sua cellula anela le cellule dell'altro._  
_Vi assicuro, uno spettacolo incredibile._

 _Quella mattina Alex mi aveva chiamato, pregandomi di far preparare per Genn qualcosa da mangiare durante il nostro brunch, ma lui non ha voluto e io non ho insistito._  
_Con Alex però Genn mangia d'appetito anche dei semplici fagiolini bolliti, sorride, ride, specialmente con lui, mi guarda, ma per poco, il suo sguardo è completamente attirato dal suo centro naturale, il ragazzo moro col completo di sartoria e la postura fiera._

 _Dicono di conoscersi da sempre, quando in realtà sono quattro anni e mezzo scarsi, ma quello che conta, quello che salta all'occhio, è che i loro corpi respirano insieme._  
Proprio così _._  
_Cari lettori, lo sapete che sono un visionario, ma quando dico che sono uno spettacolo, è perché lo sono._  
_Respirano insieme, si muovono insieme, abbassano e alzano lo sguardo allo stesso momento e si_ sorridono _._  
_Si sorridono sempre._

 _Mi avete scritto in tanti su Twitter e per email di chiedere a Genn del coming out, se avesse voglia di farlo oppure no, se fosse un semplice crossdresser o gay, bisessuale, transgender, etero-curioso, etero e basta, beh_ non l'ho chiesto _._  
_Dopo averlo visto con Alex ho perso ogni curiosità sull'argomento._

 _Perché una cosa è certa._  
_Qualunque sia la natura profonda e personale di Genn Raia, la sua anima gemella gli cammina al fianco._  
  


_Edmund Aerts_  
  
  
  


 

"Noi..."  
Alex sospira e si ammutolisce.

"Siamo così davvero?"  
Genn sembra leggergli dentro, gli rivolge lo sguardo così velocemente che sente il collo scricchiolare.  
Spalancano gli occhi prima di socchiudere leggermente le labbra.  
Insieme.  
_Nello stesso_  
_Identico_  
_Istante._

Genn si copre la bocca con una mano, Alex allontana lo sguardo da lui e osserva il vuoto.

Loro sono così.  
Sono così _davvero_.  
_Come_...  
Come hanno fatto a _non accorgersene,_ come...

"Ho i brividi."  
"Non siamo normali."

Rimangono in silenzio per un po'.  
Fissano il vuoto davanti a loro, _finché_ -  
"Alè."  
Genn scavalca le sue gambe distese e si mette a cavalcioni su di lui.  
Non lo tocca, e Alex non lo tocca di conseguenza, si guardano straniti, come qualcuno che ha ricevuto uno schiaffo in piena faccia senza averlo realizzato a pieno.

"Secondo te... È vero quello che hai letto? Che siamo anime affini o _che so_."  
Genn ha la fronte corrucciata, ma è serio e determinato, stavolta la risposta la vuole.  
_Ma lui..._  
"Non lo so."

Genn gli si avvicina ulteriormente e gli prende il viso fra le mani.  
Ha le guance rosse ma tiene lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

"Tu mi ami?"

Alex si sente mancare l'aria.  
Genn lo tiene fermo, _bloccato_.  
Potrebbe andarsene, scappare di nuovo da questa situazione.  
Ma non può.  
Perché la persona di fronte a lui è Genn.  
Genn rimarrebbe col cuore spezzato per i motivi sbagliati, lui non potrebbe mai _maimaimaimai_ fargli male, mai.  
_Però_...

Gli vuole bene.  
Gli vuole bene _così tanto_ , morirebbe per lui.  
Si fida di lui quasi più della sua stessa famiglia.  
Vorrebbe che fosse sempre al sicuro da tutto, e al contempo lo vorrebbe esposto, _ammirato_ , invidiato, sotto gli occhi di tutti, per la sua bellezza e per la sua personalità.  
_Però poi..._  
Lo vorrebbe nel suo letto, sempre.  
Vorrebbe essere l'unico con la possibilità di vederlo dormire, scalciare e muoversi nel sonno.  
Vorrebbe essere l'unico a sentire i suoi gemiti.  
L'unico a essere accolto dal calore del suo corpo, _piano però_.  
Con lui deve fare piano.  
_E lo fa_.  
Non lo ha mai fatto, ma lo fa per lui, perché così sa che le lacrime che gli escono dagli occhi sono di piacere e non di dolore.  
Ma tutto questo...  
Non significa che- _cioè_.  
Lui _non sa_...

"Io non so cos'è l'amore.  
Non l'ho mai provato fino ad ora, non saprei riconoscerlo. - sente il corpo di Genn irrigidirsi contro di lui, _nonono aspetta fammi finire_. - Però se vuoi... possiamo provare a riconoscerlo insieme."

Quando apre gli occhi, che non si era accorto di aver chiuso, Genn ha l'affanno.  
Anche Alex lo ha.  
Ha il cuore che gli batte velocissimo e il fiato corto, e Genn, lui, _loro_... respirano _davvero_ insieme.  
Non ha voglia di pensarci adesso.  
Perché Genn inspira profondamente e espira come a scaricare tutta la tensione che sentivano di aver accumulato.

"Va bene... io... sono _felice_.  
Sono felice così. Sono felice con quello che abbiamo ogni giorno."  
Gli lascia un bacio accanto al naso e si allontana.  
"Lo sai che... quello che abbiamo è tantissimo... nessuno ha quello che abbiamo noi."  
Alex lo trattiene per un polso, non vuole che Genn sia triste, vuole fargli capire anzi che quello che hanno, _sembra_ -  
"Quello che abbiamo sembra quasi..."  
Alex gli sorride, mentre gli sfiora la guancia con i polpastrelli.

"Lo so. Lo so, Gè."  
  
  
  
  


Quando esce il numero di _Another Man_ a ottobre sono a Londra per un'intervista di Genn a _GQ_.  
Alex se n'è tirato fuori, lo aspetta in camera loro al _One Aldwych_ , Genn ha cercato di essere molto più professionale e posato, Ivan e Sheen gli hanno preparato una lista con le domande che gli avrebbero fatto, e insieme hanno tirato fuori delle risposte serie ma _quirky_ come piace ai lettori della rivista.

Trova la copia del magazine fresca di stampa sulla scrivania della loro camera, un biglietto di Alex in cui dice di essere in piscina e di dare uno sguardo all'articolo.  
Genn si siede e va dritto all'indice in cerca del suo nome.

L'intervista è stata effettivamente ripulita.  
È un po' più impersonale, meno confidenziale ma senza perdere lo stile originale di Edmund, ci sono meno riferimenti a lui e Alex e più lasciati intendere sulla sua sessualità.  
Non lo sorprende affatto.

La cosa che lo coglie un po' di sorpresa invece, è la spinta più o meno intenzionale verso la collezione genderless di _VS_.  
Insomma è ancora tutto nelle loro teste, il brand non si è espresso minimamente al riguardo, e anche se fosse non è detto che scelga lui come testimonial o come modello semplice, perfino.  
Forse i redattori di _Another Man_ sanno qualcosa che i più non sanno e stanno preparando il terreno.  
Gli sembra un po' assurdo ma potrebbe essere.

Decide di smettere di pensarci e raggiungere Alex in piscina.

È decisamente il suo luogo preferito dell'hotel, non vengono spesso al _One Aldwych_ , ma quando lo fanno passano più tempo lì o in sala da tea che altrove.

Quando apre la porta viene investito dalle luci soffuse blu, lo schermo in fondo alla piscina proietta un documentario sulle specie marine, nota subito Alex fare lunghe bracciate in acqua, l'unico ospite presente a quell'ora.

 

 

 

 

_One Aldwych swmming pool_

 

 

Si arrotola i pantaloni fino al ginocchio e si siede a bordo vasca con le gambe ammollo.  
Alex, come a percepire la presenza di qualcuno oltre lui, si blocca e si passa insistentemente le mani sugli occhi e il viso mentre respira pesantemente.  
"Genn, _hey_."  
Nuota velocemente verso di lui, lo scrosciare dell'acqua come unico rumore della sala vuota.

"Com'è andata?"  
Poggia i gomiti al lato delle sue cosce, mentre gli prende la mano e ci lascia un bacio veloce.  
" _Uhm_... bene credo? Mi sono attenuto ai piani. Niente cazzate o colpi di testa, l'intervistatore nel suo e io nel mio. Non ti ho messo in imbarazzo, tranquillo."  
"Non è _quello_ , lo sai.  
Però la scorsa volta non ci siamo _trattenuti_ , non posso venire alle tue interviste, ho sbagliato in primis a farlo con Edmund, non avrei dovuto."  
Alex parla con ancora il fiato che gli manca, forse nuotava da un bel po' prima del suo arrivo.

Ha le braccia tese, il blu della sala fa sembrare i suoi muscoli ancora più tirati, si accorge di stargli stringendo le braccia bagnate solo quando sente la risata di Alex.  
"Vuoi andare in camera?"  
Lo sente ridacchiare ancora più forte quando annuisce velocemente e si alza gocciolante.  
Recuperano gli asciugamani dai lettini cercando di tamponarsi la pelle alla bell'e meglio, infilano le ciabatte morbide col logo dell'hotel e tornano correndo in camera.

Un cameriere scuote la testa quando quella coppia di ragazzini gli passa a fianco di corsa, ridendo per _chissà cosa_ , mano nella mano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_Genn svegliati_

Ugh

_Genn_

No

_Ti devi svegliare_

Lasciami stare

_Svegliati ora_

No

 _È fottutamente importante Genn, non scherzo_  


Solleva piano le palpebre, e improvvisamente lo coglie il _dolcissimo_ desiderio di _morire_.

"Uh."  
Ha la lingua secca e sente la saliva raggrumarsi in bocca densa e appiccicosa.  
Il tamburo che ha in testa dalle tre di quella notte riprende a battere _più forte_ _di prima_ , apre gli occhi a fatica e spalanca la bocca.  
"Oh."

"Sì vabbè ho capito. Siamo tornati all'Età della Pietra.  
Mi sono fatto portare da Dolores _Oki_ e acqua già da ieri pomeriggio, in previsione. Prova ad alzarti dai, così bevi e va meglio."  
Guidato dalla voce di Alex si tira su a fatica, ha la lucidità mentale di un _panda_ , rimane comunque seduto con la schiena ricurva, la testiera del matrimoniale di Alex totalmente ignorata.

Ieri è stato il suo compleanno.  
_Cioè oggi in realtà_.  
Hanno cominciato a festeggiare alle dieci di ieri e _hanno finito_ \- guarda l'orologio digitale sul comodino - _letteralmente_ tre ore fa.

"Ti ammazzo."

Alex ride della sua voce monotono e della sua bocca impastata, non riesce neanche a fare la faccia offesa, rimane apatica e vuota.

"No, baby mi devi assolutamente ascoltare. Ora bevi questo - gli porge il bicchiere pieno d'acqua con la polverina bianca che ancora vortica al suo interno - e mi ascolti."  
Genn prende il bicchiere, ingurgita il liquido vagamente _mentoso_ , e sbatte piano gli occhi.  
"I miei vent'anni sono cominciati già di merda."  
"Smettila."  
Alex ride di nuovo, le tende sono leggermente aperte e Genn riesce a vedere la felicità cucita su ogni centimetro del suo viso.

"È arrivata questa stamattina.  
Il postino ha l'ordine di consegnartela personalmente, tu ovviamente sei qui e l'hanno lasciata a Sheen che l'ha mandata da noi."

Alex gli porge una busta color crema in carta lavorata e spessa.  
Sul retro c'è il suo nome e davanti porta un sigillo con una _V_ e una _S_ in rosa scuro.  
"Alè oggi è il mio compleanno, forse mi hanno mandato un buono sconto, capita ai clienti affezionati."  
"No, Gè.  
Mi dispiace, non avremmo dovuto senza di te, ma l'abbiamo aperta, eravamo curiosi da morire."

Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia e si tira su meglio, contro la testiera del letto.  
Sente l'ansia salire e non osa neanche _pensare_...

_Dear Mr. Raia_

No.  
No.  
No no no no.  
Non può essere.  
_Nonononononononono_.

"Genn... è una convocazione ufficiale. Non è un call, non un provino, devi andare, fai qualche prova, dai il massimo e o la va o la spacca.  
È una _fottuta convocazione_!"

Alex gli stringe la gamba che non è coperta dal lenzuolo e _lui_...  
Lui...  
_Come_...?

"Alè..."

Solleva lo sguardo dal foglio e il sorriso di Alex si appanna, i contorni del suo corpo si sfocano _e lui_...

"No, Gè non piangere..."

Afferra le mani di Alex e gli sale a cavalcioni, lo stringe fortissimo, lascia che Alex gli baci le guance bagnate, prima di sporgersi in un bacio profondo, gli manca un po' il respiro, ma si ritrova a ridere fra le lacrime.

"Alè..."  
"Lo so, Gè. Lo so."

"Io..."  
"Non ti preoccupare."

"Però non so se..."  
"Andrai alla grande e io mi godrò ogni singolo momento della tua incredibile, meritatissima nuova fama."

"Alè."  
"Gè."

Scoppiano a ridere l'uno nel collo dell'altro e riprendono a stringersi, i loro corpi interamente a contatto.

"Cazzo, ma che significa? Cosa devo fare ora?"

Genn si scosta bruscamente, con le lacrime ormai secche sulle guance, è un concentrato di emozioni contrapposte.  
Incredulità, sorpresa, felicità, insicurezza, sorride con gli occhi lucidi e le sopracciglia aggrottate.

" _Uhm_ , secondo me non devi fare niente di particolare. In fondo se andrai alla convocazione avranno bisogno di parlare con te della collezione.  
Magari ti vorranno vedere sfilare brevemente, forse ti fanno provare qualche costume per vedere se sei a tuo agio. Ti immagini... _le ali?"_  
Alex gli accarezza la schiena e sente salirgli i brividi.

 _Le ali._  
Che emozione grandissima sarebbe.

"Morirei. Le ali sono... un qualcosa di puro e bellissimo. L'attrazione principale dello show di _Victoria's Secret_. E avere il privilegio di indossarle..."  
Stringe le spalle di Alex, gli occhi del moro sono concentrati su di lui, le guance un po' rosate, e la bocca socchiusa.  
"Saresti davvero stupendo.  
_Una visione_."

Genn torna ad accasciarsi contro Alex e a stringerlo fortissimo, ridacchiando eccitato.  
"Morirò! Morirò per la felicità!"  
Alex sospira mentre continua ad accarezzargli la schiena, giù fino al fianco e alle cosce e ritorno.  
"E ti immagini... la lingerie?"

Genn sospira contro il suo orecchio.  
"Perché se solo ci penso... se solo ci penso _adesso_..."  
Sputa fuori l'aria e si ammutolisce.  
Già.  
_Se solo ci pensa anche lui..._  
"Sarebbe stupendo. Il sogno di una vita."  
Perlomeno della sua vita adolescente.  
_E la cosa non è cambiata a distanza di anni._

"Ora facciamo rispondere Sheen, ok? Vediamo cosa bisogna fare.  
Nel frattempo - slaccia delicatamente le braccia del biondo da lui - secondo me bisogna mettersi al lavoro.  
Non sappiamo proprio nulla su che cosa abbia in mente di metter su _VS_ , secondo me devi tornare a esercitarti sui tacchi come prima, non si sa mai."  
Genn annuisce convinto, se è una convocazione _o la va o la spacca_ vuole essere al cento per cento in forma.

"Magari provo a studiare un trucco leggero da mettere, ancora più naturale del solito, ma che serva a mostrare la mia luce migliore."  
"Sì, anche questo. E magari devi esercitarti a camminare in lingerie, insomma un conto è a casa in cui puoi stare tranquillo anche se cammini un po' gobbo e hai le calze una su e l'altra giù, un conto è davanti a un pubblico e alle telecamere!"  
Genn annuisce sempre più convinto.  
"Devo imparare a essere seducente. Come Irina o Karlie o Gigi. Insomma sembrare spigliato come loro."

"Sul _seducente_ non credo tu ti debba esercitare più di tanto, ti viene naturale."  
Alex gli spinge dietro l'orecchio la frangia lunga e gli sorride.  
"Questo lo dici tu, sappiamo entrambi che hai dei gusti strani."  
Ridono insieme, mentre Alex sussurra _questo lo vedremo_ , continuando a passare delicato le mani fra i suoi capelli.

"Sono contento, sai? Che tu sia al mio fianco anche in questo.  
Da solo... non sarebbe stata la stressa cosa, l'avrei affrontato male, sarei stato divorato dall'ansia. Invece sono tranquillo sapendoti con me.  
Poi magari l'ansia mi consumerà _dopo_ \- ridacchia mentre gli accarezza distratto il collo col pollice - ma al momento... sono tranquillo. _Felice_.  
Anche se andrà tutto a puttane, sono contento di questa possibilità.  
E sono contento che tu sia con me."

"Sempre."

Alex lo tiene per la nuca mentre gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte.

"Lo _sai_. Io non ti lascio mai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Todd Thomas non è come se lo aspettava.  
_No affatto._

Ride molto.  
Ride _davvero_ tanto.  
Però è divertente, e fa ridere anche lui.

Sono nel suo ufficio, da soli.  
Todd parla da dieci minuti delle due correnti artistiche diverse di quest'anno.  
Di come sia stato particolarmente ispirato dalle nuvole, dal cielo in ogni sfumatura.  
Ma anche e soprattutto dal Gay Pride, dai colori, dai visi.  
Parla della voglia di fare genuinamente qualcosa di innovativo, brillante, divertente, over the top, _più del solito_.

"Quello che hai detto a _Bottega Veneta_ , Genn... l'ho visto come un'occasione imperdibile. È stata dura da far mandar giù al team finanziario _eh_ , non te lo nego. L'immagine del brand è solida, gli azionisti maggioritari sono uomini conservatori, non sono artisti come noi, Genn _tu lo sai_."

Genn annuisce serio e apre la bocca per intervenire, prima che Todd riprenda la parola facendogli chiudere la mascella di scatto.

"Beh ma sai, se davo a Behati le ali rainbow potevano significare qualsiasi cosa, l'arcobaleno come significato di _rinascita_ , gioia dopo un momento buio, o anche la pace, Dio solo sa di quanto ne abbiamo bisogno in questi tempi oscuri.  
Ma _poi_ è uscita la tua intervista.  
Un tomboy dal viso da cherubino che parla di sua madre ex Angelo e del suo desiderio di far parte del brand.  
Ti confesso che la prima cosa che ho fatto è vedere il tuo Instagram. - Genn ride ad alta voce, ma Todd si posa la mano sul petto spalancando gli occhi. - _Ti giuro!_ Ed eri così bello e sinuoso, in qualche foto riuscivo a intravedere perfino del pizzo sotto le felpe."

Genn arrossisce, e si tira il maglione rosa chiaro di Moschino a coprire meglio gli skinny jeans pieni di zip.  
Voleva mostrare la sua personalità per la convocazione da Todd perché _Victoria's Secret_ è questo.  
Non è una semplice runway in cui il suo corpo è un manichino che cammina, le creazioni di Todd e il suo team sono cucite perfettamente addosso alla personalità e alla fisicità della modella, rendendo gli Angeli dei pari rispetto alle creazioni.

"Dopodiché sono diventato ossessionato da te! Ti ho seguito alle fashion weeks e poi, oh, _Another Man_!  
Che tocco di classe.  
Ho semplicemente adorato la tua intervista! Mi sono fatto mandare da Edwin il pezzo completo, lo sapevo che la versione sulla rivista era ripulita, ho occhio per queste cose."  
Si indica l'occhio sinistro, evitando di scontrare con l'indice la montatura spessa.  
"Ma a proposito, la tua dolce metà?"

Genn sorride e abbassa un po' lo sguardo.  
"Ha detto che voleva che questo momento fosse solo per me.  
Che mi concentrassi solo su me stesso e sul fare bene, evitando di pensare ad altro, quindi è in hotel, nella nostra stanza, qui a New York."

Todd sospira dolce e Genn alza di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui.  
"Che rottura conoscere solo il gemello Aerts scontroso, avrei tanto voluto parlare con Edmund, per capire bene le dinamiche di tutto _ciò_. - lo indica vagamente prima di sbattere piano il pugno sul tavolo - _Ah_ , ma io non mi accontento. Pretendo che chiami Alex Iodice e lo convochi immediatamente qui."

"Davvero?"  
Genn sente le guance dolergli per quanto sta sorridendo.  
"Assolutamente. Scommetto che neanche tu ti senti tranquillo senza di lui, vero?"  
Genn scuote la testa.  
"Però-"  
"Eccellente, non so come gli sia venuto in mente di lasciarti qui _da solo_ in un covo di milf e gay assatanati.  
Se fossi stato il mio ragazzo, non ti avrei mai mollato un secondo,  
giuro su Dio."  
"Noi _veram_ -"  
"Perfetto ora chiamalo subito o ti licenzio in tronco."

Genn scatta in piedi e trova subito il numero di Alex fra i preferiti.  
Guarda le pareti di Todd tappezzate da immagini di angeli bellissimi, riconosce Adriana, Barbara, Irina, Kendall-  
"Alex!"  
"Gè che succede?! Pensavo che fossi da Todd Thomas!"

Sente la voce preoccupata di Alex, sorride al designer e corruga le sopracciglia.

"Alè vieni ti prego... è andata malissimo, sono caduto, mi hanno tutti riso addosso, sto male..."  
Sente Todd ridacchiare, così si posa l'indice sulle labbra e lui fa segno di cucirsi le sue.  
"Gè mi dispiace tantissimo... dove sei? Prendo un taxi e ti vengo a prendere."  
"Alè..."  
Tira su col naso mentre sente un _cazzo_ sussurrato dall'altro lato della cornetta.

"Gè ti prego non piangere, mi stai spezzando il cuore. Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene, ora dimmi dove sei ok? Prendo al volo una macchina dall _'Empire_ e ti vengo a prendere."  
"Sono ancora nell'ufficio di Thomas.  
Mi stanno fasciando la caviglia, non posso più neanche camminare!"  
La voce gli esce più lamentosa e tremolante di quanto si aspettasse, sente Alex chiudere una porta e dire velocemente: "Arrivo, non ti muovere."

Quando chiude il telefono si volta verso la scrivania e trova Todd con le guancia gonfie.  
Scoppiano a ridere entrambi fortissimo, il designer riesce a riprendersi solo dopo un minuto buono, sputa fuori un "Ti ucciderà!" allegro, mentre Genn scrolla le spalle e incrocia le braccia.

"Mi ama troppo per farlo."  
Sorride fiero.  
"Non ne dubito neanche per un secondo!"

Una donna bruna entra di punto in bianco senza bussare e si volta verso di lui presa in contro piede.  
"Adeschi di nuovo minorenni, Thomas?"  
"No, mia cara, ho perso il vizio.  
Ti presento Genn Raia."

La mora realizza improvvisamente qualcosa e sorride.  
"Ahh, sei tu! Sono Charlotte Stockdale, lavoro con questo rincitrullito per un mondo più bello, donne più felici e le nostre tasche più piene.  
Da ora in poi anche per rendere gli uomini più felici. Chissà se... Todd?"

Si voltano entrambi verso il designer che scatta in piedi e sbatte nuovamente il pugno al tavolo.  
"È fottutamente preso!"

Genn ride con le guance rosse, si mette le mani davanti alla bocca incredulo.  
"Dì un po', cretino.  
Gli hai fatto provare almeno un pezzo della collezione genderless?  
Un paio di ali?  
Una camminata su e giù le scale?"  
"No, mia cara, stiamo aspettando il suo futuro sposo. Gli abbiamo fatto uno scherzo e ora si sta precipitando qui pensando che Genn abbia fatto un disastro, e invece!"

Ridacchia estasiato, Genn ha aperto le labbra per dire che _Alex_ _non è proprio il futuro sposo di_ _nessuno_ , ma viene interrotto nuovamente.  
"Invece gli farò venire l'erezione più dura della sua vita.  
Ora portiamo Genn da Sonya, _hair and make up_ veloce, un completino, un paio di ali, _leggere_ per la prima volta, e poi lo mandiamo dritto davanti a lui.  
Voglio vedere i suoi pantaloni _scoppiare_!"

Genn ride con le guance rosse, sta adorando ogni minuto passato con Todd e Charlotte.  
Lo hanno portato da Sonya, la make up artist, gli fa un trucco leggero e dolce, la sua pelle sembra fatta di borotalco morbidissimo, palpebre e labbra rosate, sembra che abbia passato qualche ora a mordersele e a stropicciarsi gli occhi.  
Nessuna traccia di occhiaie date dalla preoccupazione di oggi, il naso è morbido e sembra più sottile grazie al contouring accennato, sorride allo specchio genuinamente felice.

"Forza, forza, Alex è arrivato, fatti passare da Mark un po' di pettine e spazzola... Mark! Voglio che abbia i capelli un po' scompigliati, come se si fosse appena svegliato da una notte d'amore eh, mi raccomando!"  
Genn ringrazia il fondotinta copioso che gli copre la pelle, perché non si intravede neanche il minimo rossore sulle sue guance.

È tutto molto veloce e frenetico, sembra in tutto e per tutto una runway, se non fosse che lui è l'unico modello, e Alex _beh_... l'unico spettatore.

A quanto pare lo hanno fatto accomodare in sala d'attesa, glielo dicono mentre lo aiutano a sistemarsi le calze ai reggicalze, una ragazza gli allaccia i Dr. Martens bianchi fino al ginocchio e gli tira su una giarrettiera in pizzo rosa pallido.  
Si liscia la vestaglia in tessuto velato della stessa tonalità e sospira.  
Ha un paio di ali bianche sulla schiena, piccole, leggere, sei chili massimo.  
Sono aperte verso l'alto, come se potessero aiutarlo a spiccare il volo.

"Punterò le due telecamere a circuito chiuso tutte sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Vedrai."  
Sussurra Todd affianco a lui.  
Genn quasi si affoga con la saliva, ma si mette la mano davanti alla bocca ridacchiando in silenzio, attento a non rovinarsi il trucco.

"Sei pronto?"  
Genn annuisce fissando intensamente la porta bianca che sbocca su sette metri di corridoio fino alle sedie dove è seduto Alex, solo, proprio di fronte alla porta.  
"Allora vai! Vai dal tuo Re."  
Genn sorride ma si sforza di impostare una faccia dolce, rilassata, accondiscendente quasi.  
_Come se ti faresti fare di tutto._

Sì.  
_Da Alex sì._

Gli aprono la porta e fa un passo in avanti, fuori da essa.  
Ha visto più volte tutti gli show di _VS_ , durante gli anni, sa perfettamente cosa fare.  
Piega un po' la testa, il choker di pizzo bianco gli stringe piacevolmente il collo nel movimento.  
Alex finalmente alza lo sguardo e spalanca gli occhi.

Genn è fermo, un ginocchio leggermente piegato, il pizzo delle mutandine candide gli avvolge i fianchi, è comodo, lui è rilassato, ogni parte del suo corpo è _morbida_ , piena, pronta per essere stretta, _presa_.  
Sbatte le palpebre e comincia a camminare.  
Il sorriso dolce e la camminata leggera.  
Gli occhi fissi, sull'unica, _bellissima_ macchia nera della stanza.

Alex.  
_Alexalexalexalexalexalex_.  
Sente le cosce tremargli passo dopo passo, i muscoli tirare pronti allo scatto, a un secondo dal portarlo dritto tra le braccia del moro.  
Ma... _no_.

No no.

Todd non l'ha messo in ghingheri per niente.  
_Questa è la prova._  
C'è l'intero team dietro la porta, le telecamere accese e non saranno puntate _solo_ sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Alex.  
Sono puntate su di _lui_ , su di _loro_.

 _Finalmente_.

È a un metro da Alex che non si è mosso di un centimetro, i pugni stretti sulle cosce come unico segnale di vita, gli occhi vitrei e il respiro pesante.  
Si ferma a un metro da lui.  
Sente i brividi lungo tutto il corpo, vuole tantissimo stringerlo, aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e non lasciarlo per il resto della sua vita.

No.  
_No Genn non adesso, ricorda._  
Piega di nuovo la testa, stringe i lembi della vestaglia allarga un po' le gambe e sorride.  
_Dolce._  
_Morbido._  
_Rilassato completamente._

Dopodiché gira e torna indietro, percorre il corridoio al contrario, attento a rimare dritto  per mostrare il suo lato migliore, _le ali_ , naturalmente.  
Gli fa male lo stomaco perché vuole ridere fortissimo, ma non può.  
_Serietà sul lavoro._  
Sempre.

Raggiunge la porta e si volta nuovamente.  
Alex sembra essersi ripreso dal suo stato semi-catatonico, ha gli occhi che gli brillano, i palmi giunti davanti alla bocca e il sorriso stampato.

Sorride anche lui, quando sente un lieve _mi fai impazzire_ uscirgli dalle labbra coperte, raggiunge a tentoni la maniglia della porta e la apre.  
Ad attenderlo c'è Charlotte, Todd non si vede, ma lei sorride vittoriosa.  
"Se dopo questo show privato non ti chiude in stanza e ti scopa a sangue per due giorni è un fottuto idiota."

Genn ride finalmente, sincero e liberatorio, sente tutta la tensione scivolare via da lui, mentre lo liberano dalle ali e dalla vestaglia, si siede sulla prima sedia che gli capita per slacciarsi gli anfibi e levarsi le calze bianche.  
Todd torna alla fine, con un sorriso da paralisi facciale e i suoi vestiti fra le mani.

"Ho cercato ovunque gli slip fra le tue cose, ma non li ho trovati.  
Poi ho guardato i jeans.  
Hanno una zip proprio sul sedere.  
E allora ho _realizzato._  
Chi metterebbe degli slip sotto dei jeans che hanno zip ovunque, _sopratutto_ sul sedere?"

Genn ride di nuovo, si mette le mani davanti alla bocca, fra lui e Charlotte non si è mai sentito così a suo agio con dei designer di fama mondiale conosciuti da un paio d'ore.  
Non ci sono filtri fra loro, Genn pensa che questa collaborazione possa davvero essere qualcosa di _bello_.

Si cala l'hoodie _Moschino_ e si infila i jeans.  
Si allaccia le _Vans_ e si tira sulla punte, girando il collo, per accertarsi che tutte le cerniere siano al loro posto, quando sente il rumore di uno scatto.

Todd tiene il suo iPhone fra le mani deliziato.  
"La posto sul mio Instagram e taggo Jeremy. Mi sembra assurdo che ancora non ti abbia fatto sfilare per lui, vedrai che lo faccio rinsavire."

"No dai..."  
Si poggia le mani sulle guance, le sente bollenti, ma spera che il trucco sia rimasto saldo al suo posto.  
"Tu scherzi - Todd finisce di postare la foto con chissà quale caption e alza lo sguardo - ma dopo questo show, ti vorranno tutti nelle proprie campagne e per le sfilate. La runway di quest'anno entrerà nella storia."

"Ha ragione."

Genn si immobilizza.  
Todd gli guarda alle spalle e sorride.  
" _Ah_! La tua dolce metà!"  
Genn non ci bada.  
Si è congelato sul posto.  
Non ha riflettuto più di tanto su quello che è successo, sotto gli occhi di tutti, si era concentrato sul fare bene, sul provino che _non era_ un provino, su di Alex, certo.  
Ma su di lui in quanto persona da ammaliare, _da sedurre_ , non in quanto Alex.  
Senza contare che sarà arrabbiato perché gli ha fatto uno scherzo stupido, lo ha fatto spaventare, gli ha fatto credere so essersi fatto seriamente male a una caviglia, di aver fatto una figuraccia davanti a tutti...  
_E adesso?_

"Avete fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro. I vestiti sono eccezionali, la lingerie calza a pennello e i colori delle stoffe sono vibranti. Davvero complimenti."  
Alex parla con Todd.  
_È giusto che si congratuli_ , quelle cose le pensa anche lui, solo che non ha la stessa parlantina, lo stesso charme con cui ammalia tutti...

"Oh, Alex, come sei gentile! Grazie davvero, sono felice ti sia piaciuto il piccolo show che abbiamo messo su!"  
"Mi è piaciuto molto."  
Alex è calmo, la sua voce è composta, posata, le buone maniere prima di tutto.  
_Perché non mi parli però?_

"Uhm... magari vi lascio soli.  
Dico agli altri di liberare la stanza dieci minuti per voi.  
Mi spiace, non di più. Per altri... _chiarimenti_ , vi chiamo un taxi che vi riporta in hotel."  
Ridacchia sornione, ma Alex non lo asseconda.  
Ringrazia di nuovo e lascia che Todd chiuda la porta alle sue spalle.

"Genn."  
"Mi dispiace per lo scherzo, non avrei dovuto farlo, so quanto ti preoccupi per me, è stato stupido."  
"Genn ti giri un attimo?"  
"Alla fine mi hanno preso. Sarò il volto di punta per la campagna genderless, chiameranno altri quattro modelli allo show, due ragazze transgender e un altro ragazzo come me."  
"Lo so, mi ha aggiornato Charlotte Stockdale mentre tu eri con Todd a cambiarti, sono molto felice per te.  
Ma mi sono stancato di parlare alle tue spalle, ti giri per favore?"

Genn sospira e si volta.  
Percepisce Alex a pochi metri da lui, forse un paio, forse meno.  
Tiene comunque gli occhi chiusi, la frangia scivola in avanti e non fa nulla per scostarla.  
"Mi dispiace."  
"Per cosa?"  
_Non sa cosa pensa Alex._  
Si è concentrato solo su se stesso, sul provino, su quello che doveva fare, proprio come gli aveva consigliato il moro prima di lasciare la loro camera d'albergo.  
_E lui l'ha fatto._

Si è concentrato solo su se stesso.  
E non ha pensato a come dev'essersi sentito Alex.  
_Lo ha praticamente..._  
"Mi dispiace per averti usato così. Non... non ero lucido... e i designer, sai loro... continuavano a incitarmi, mi dicevano di lasciarmi andare, sporgere il sedere, aprire più le gambe, ma io... tu non sei un cliente da far eccitare per poi fargli comprare mezza collezione. Tu... _sei tu_. Mi dispiace."

"Gè."

Scuote la testa e apre gli occhi.  
Si fissa le _Vans_ rosate e stringe nei pugni le maniche della felpa.

"Non è successo niente.  
Certo il mezzo infarto me lo hai fatto venire, se ti fossi slogato la caviglia ti avrei dovuto portare in braccio _per chissà quanto_ con la scusa, mi sono venuti i sudori freddi, lo ammetto."  
Ridacchia e fa qualche passo in avanti, Genn riesce a vedere le _Air Force_ nere a qualche centimetro dalle sue _Vans_.

"Però nonostante lo scherzo di cattivo gusto, la prossima volta ti ammazzo davvero, non potrai fermarmi, è stato bello!  
Cioè _ovvio_ che è stato bello. _Eh_."  
Tossisce leggermente e Genn alza finalmente lo sguardo.  
"Davvero?"  
Alex si gratta la guancia a disagio, ma sorride guardandolo negli occhi.

"È stato stupendo.  
E non mi hai fatto sentire usato.  
Cioè è stato strano, perché non sembravi neanche tu, sembravi davvero uno di quei modelli bellissimi e inavvicinabili, ma è stato diverso.  
Non come a casa quando ti eserciti con me, concentrato a rimanere dritto e impassibile, qui sembravi concentrato su te stesso, sul tuo corpo.  
E io mi sono sentito fortunato.  
Ti sei trasformato in un Angelo davanti ai miei occhi."

Genn sorride.  
Stavolta è lui a colmare la distanza fra loro.  
Gli poggia una mano sul petto e gli stringe la camicia all'altezza del cuore.  
"Potresti dirmi le migliori _stronzate_ \- sussurra con un sorriso sul suo mento - e io sarei sempre creta, nelle tue mani."

Alex ride mentre gli stringe i fianchi e scontra la fronte contro la sua.  
"È il fascino degli Iodice!"  
Genn sfrega il naso contro la sua guancia e porta il braccio sinistro intorno alle sue spalle.  
"No. Sei solo tu."

Alex sorride e inspira.  
Genn apre la bocca.

Quando una stagista entra per chiedere loro di liberare la sala, li trova ansanti, Genn ha la felpa sollevata e i jeans slacciati lungo le zip, le mani di Alex sono l'unica cosa che le impediscono di vedere i glutei pieni di Genn.  
  


 

 

 

 _Genn: hoodie Moschino_  
_Vans_  
_Vetements x Levi's jeans_  
  
  
  
  


 

 

È qualche settimana che Alex è inquieto.

A causa di questo, da quando è stato scritturato a _Victoria's Secret_ , Genn ha passato molto tempo da solo.  
Cioè stare da solo va bene, _ecco_ , solo che non è abituato.  
Alex gli ha detto che è giusto che ora rimanga concentrato, che si eserciti, questa non è una passerella qualunque, lo sanno entrambi.  
_Però_.  
Lui si concentrava anche con Alex.  
Si concentrava _meglio_ con Alex.  
Con Alex che suonava la chitarra al ritmo dei suoi passi su e giù il corridoio e le scale, che canticchiava parole sconosciute ma dolcissime guardando un po' la chitarra e un po' lui.

Il moro però ha _insistito_ e quindi è spesso solo in casa sua.  
Certi giorni Alex non gli rispondeva neanche ai messaggi e alle chiamate gli chiedeva solo se si stesse esercitando o meno in vista delle prove il prossimo mese.  
Quando Genn gli chiedeva di andare da lui perché non riusciva a concentrarsi, Alex sviava sempre, con scuse assurde.

Genn ha semplicemente capito di non essere gradito intorno al moro in quel momento e ha lasciato perdere.  
Ma è spesso da solo.  
_E va bene._  
Ma non gli piace.  
Non gli piace, perché è stato sempre _solo-con-Alex_ , adesso è semplicemente _solo_.

Si tira giù il maglione rosso natalizio, mentre porta le ginocchia al petto.  
La casa è spoglia come sempre.  
Non usano addobbare per Natale, sarebbe stupido farlo per due persone che sono in casa.  
Però i maglioni natalizi sono talmente orribili che _gli piacciono._  
Piega il collo leggermente e fa tintinnare il campanellino tondo che è cucito sul nastro rosso che porta intorno al collo.  
_Gli piace comunque mettere le cose di Natale._

Il telefono vibra sul tavolino da caffè, di fronte al divano su cui è seduto, si fa una forza immane per alzarsi e recuperarlo, per poi ributtarsi a peso morto sulla copertura di pelle bianca.

Il cuore gli batte un po' più forte, quando vede il nome di Alex sul display e la loro foto in cui si baciano divisi dal vetro sottile di una finestra _hi-tech_ che hanno visto a una fiera del mobile.  
Ha un po' di paura a rispondere, sono due giorni che non si parlano, Genn l'ha presa come un _lasciami stare, voglio un po' di spazio_ e nonostante la solitudine non l'ha mai contattato.  
_Due giorni per loro sono tanti._

"Pronto?"  
"Hey."

Alex è nervoso in qualche modo.  
Genn sente i brividi alle gambe, le parigine gli lasciano scoperte le cosce, si tira le ginocchia ancora più sotto il mento e sospira.

"Tutto bene?"  
"Eh. Sì, credo."  
"Cosa fai?"  
"Niente in realtà. Sono un paio di giorni che non faccio niente.  
Mi alzo dal letto e mi siedo sul divano, mi alzo dal divano e mi siedo sulla sedia. Per poi mollarla e stendermi sul letto di nuovo. In quest'ordine."  
"Ah."  
"Già."  
Genn ridacchia, probabilmente la sua pigrizia lo sta consumando e presto avrà bisogno di una gluteoplastica _di quelle potenti._  
Ridacchia solo al pensiero.

"Che c'è?"  
Alex ride solo a sentirlo ridere, così Genn lo mette a parte dei suoi pensieri.  
"Sto troppo tempo seduto, presto mi dovrò rifare il sedere."  
"No, Gè, dai no."  
"Non mi vorrai più se avrò il sedere piatto!"  
Stavolta non si trattiene e ride forte, l'imbarazzo sparisce, i due giorni di lontananza annullati totalmente.

"Ma cosa dici!"  
Anche Alex ride ma Genn lo interrompe ancora col sorriso sulle labbra.  
"E poi ti pare che un Angelo può avere il sedere piatto? Hai visto quello di Josephine? Che figura ci faccio... e che figura ci fai _tu!_ Stai con l'unico Angelo col sedere piatto!"  
Genn si morde la coscia per non ridere quando Alex comincia la sua arringa con: "Allora, innanzi tutto questa è _un'eventualità_ , non puoi saperlo se succederà davvero..."

Quando poi però le rassicurazioni si spengono, Genn sorride.  
"Tutto questo per dirmi che mi vorrai lo stesso? Anche col sedere piatto?"  
Alex sbuffa.  
"Ma si può sapere cosa parlo a fare se poi ascolti solo quello che vuoi dell'intero discorso?"  
"Rispondi, stronzo."

"Sì che ti vorrei comunque, è ovvio, no?"  
"No che non è ovvio.  
Non è meglio avere il sedere come quello di Josephine?"  
"Se avessi voluto qualcuno come Josephine o Elsa o chiunque altro, non avrei scelto te no? Avete in comune solo gli occhi e i capelli."  
Alex ridacchia, ma Genn gonfia le guance.  
"Bravo, svia il discorso."  
"Non sto sviando niente! _Infatti_... - sente il rumore di qualcosa che sbatte e Alex che scende le scale - ti va di venire da me? _A Dolores manchi_. Peter non vede l'ora di scarrozzarti di nuovo, ma lo sa che se ci prova con te gli spezzo le gambe e gli tolgo il lavoro."

"E magari fai terra bruciata intorno a lui così non trova lavoro come autista neanche per le limo in affitto!"  
"Esattamente, baby."  
Sente Alex ghignare fiero, e rotea gli occhi.  
"Guarda che gliel'ho detto che sono impegnato. Mi ha chiesto anche con chi, e io gli ho detto che sono la tua _trophy wife_. Stai con un Angelo di _Victoria's Secret_ , l'invidia di tutti!"

Alex non risponde.

"Alè?"  
"Ora lo licenzio."

Genn scoppia a ridere così forte che rieschia di scivolargli l'iPhone dalle mani.  
"Se mi passa a prendere tra poco mi metterò le autoreggenti nere e gli shorts inguinali, solo per lui."  
"Non mi provocare, Gennaro."

La voce gli esce scura e seria, Genn si stende sul divano e fa tintinnare il campanellino del suo choker.  
"Lo sai che se lo faccio, lo faccio solo per te. Perché tu non smetta mai di _guardarmi_."  
"Nessuno potrebbe mai toglierti gli occhi di dosso, Gè."  
Alex ha quietato la voce, sembra un sussurro.  
"Però come mi guardi _tu_... anche da struccato o quando ti sbavo addosso quando dormiamo... come mi guardi tu, non mi guarda nessuno."

"Mi sei mancato."  
"Anche tu."  
Genn sorride mentre si alza di scatto dal divano.

"Manda Peter a prendermi.- si avvia velocemente su per le scale in una spinta di adrenalina. - Io non lo so come ti è saltato in mente di lasciarmi solo _per due giorni_."  
"Dovevo fare una cosa."  
Genn mette il vivavoce mentre apre il guardaroba della sua stanza.  
"Senza di me?"  
"Stavolta sì. Ma non preoccupare, se va tutto bene non ricapiterà più."

Genn alza la voce mentre si immerge letteralmente nella cabina armadio.  
"Non ricapiterà più, cosa?"  
Alex ridacchia.  
"Di stare separati così per due giorni, no?"  
"La colpa è tua, sei tu che sei _sparito_."  
"Scusami. Se anche andasse male, non ricapiterà più, se tu lo vorrai."  
Genn tira fuori la testa dall'armadio e sbuffa affannato.  
" _Eh_?"

"Niente. Ora sbrigati a vestirti, ti ho mandato a prendere, non farmi aspettare un'ora come al solito."  
"Ricevuto!"  
Si mette sull'attenti, anche se sa di non poter essere visto, ma forse Alex sente il rumore dei suoi talloni che si scontrano sul parquet, perché prima di chiudere la chiamata, ridacchia.  
"Ciao, baby."

Genn prende un respiro profondo e si ri-immerge nell'armadio guardaroba.  
Ha tantissimi vestiti, ma solo quelli a cui è più affezionato.  
Gli altri hanno una stanza tutta loro che funge da scarpiera e da armadio.  
Alcuni abiti non li ha mai messi in vita sua.

Si ferma osservando una blusa rosa cipria appesa proprio sopra la sua testa.  
Si guarda le unghia, lo smalto è leggermente sbeccato, ma è dello stesso rosa della blusa.  
Sorride.  
_Magari gli shorts inguinali e le autoreggenti le metto lo stesso._

Miracolosamente trova un paio di vecchi _Levi's_ rimodernati con inserti in pizzo bianco e se li infila velocemente, recupera un paio di autoreggenti chiare semplici e mette le _Vans_ rosa.  
Si siede davanti allo specchio e si blocca.  
Ha delle macchie più scure sulla pelle, forse gli sta venendo di nuovo la dermatite a causa dello stress, recupera il fondotinta semi compatto _e..._  
_Uhm...?_  
_Tutto_... tutto sommato le labbra stanno bene, sono rosate già così. E il mascara non serve necessariamente, ecco.  
_Magari.._.  
Magari ad Alex piace _anche così?_  
Con la pelle non uniforme e pieno di imperfezioni?

Per la prima volta dopo settimane si ritrova a sorridere alla sua immagine senza artifici.  
_Magari ad Alex piaccio lo stesso._  
Scatta in piedi per evitare di soffermarsi troppo sul calore che sente alle guance, si prende il cappotto bianco _Burberry_ e esce dal suo appartamento.

Fa un freddo assurdo.  
Magari gli shorts e le autoreggenti a dicembre a Milano _no, eh._

La _Volvo_ di Alex è parcheggiata alla parallela, corre velocemente verso Peter che gli tiene aperta la portiera.

"Genn, quanto tempo!"  
Gli sorride l'uomo, il suo accento ucraino è ancora forte nonostante i numerosi anni trascorsi in Italia.  
"Sono _ancora_ impegnato con Alex, Peter."  
Ridacchia mentre guarda dal finestrino le persone che corrono a cercare dei regali natalizi o semplicemente _corrono e basta._  
In quella città corrono tutti.  
_Ti senti in colpa quasi se non corri anche tu._  
"-to vuol dire tante cose. Ciò non significa che non vi potete lasciare. Quando succederà...?"

Genn recupera la conversazione che Peter ha portato avanti da solo, sorride e socchiude gli occhi.  
"Quando Alex mi lascerà, perderò definitivamente interesse in chicchessia.  
Mi concentrerò sul mio lavoro e sul cosa fare della mia vita dopo i trenta. Purtroppo la maggior parte di noi non è Naomi che continua a sfilare ai quaranta."  
"Ok, ma perché non lo lasci tu Alex?"

Sembra che l'autista si sia concentrato solo su quello e non sui suoi drammi esistenziali.  
Stavolta Genn ride, perché davvero, gli altri non capiscono, no?  
_Non possono capire._  
Vede gli occhi verdi di Peter stringersi nello specchietto.  
"Non potrei mai lasciarlo.  
Non potrei mai lasciare Alex, _lui_... lui è tutto per me."

Peter si ferma al semaforo poco prima l'incrocio della tenuta Iodice.  
Lo osserva meglio girandosi verso di lui e aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"Non ti sei aggiustato oggi? Il trucco? Sei strano, non ti ho mai visto senza."  
Genn stringe le labbra.  
"Ad Alex piaccio lo stesso."  
_In realtà non lo sa._  
Ma ci spera.

"Sì certo, non dico che..."  
"Vado a piedi, tanto siamo arrivati."  
"Ma..."  
"Vado. Grazie per il passaggio."

Sta attento alle macchine quando corre fino al marciapiede, intravede presto il cancello nero in ferro battuto, che si apre autonomamente appena le telecamere lo inquadrano.  
Percorre il vialetto con un sorriso, Dolores gli apre la porta salutandolo con una stretta alla spalla.  
"Alex è in doccia, ma ha detto di aspettarlo nella sua camera, ormai qualche minuto e dovrebbe aver finito."  
Genn annuisce e sale le scale fino alla camera di Alex.

La stanza di Alex lo rappresenta come poche cose.  
Le quattro chitarre all'angolo destro sono state spostate nella stanza-ripostiglio di Alex alla fine del corridoio, per fare più largo a una cassettiera alta bianca, tutta per Genn, per quando si ferma a dormire.  
Ci sono anche molti vestiti, completini per dormire e completini... beh per stare _svegli_ ecco.

Vicino al comodino c'è solo la sua classica, Alex suona prevalentemente quella ormai, gli dispiaceva tenere le altre fuori a fare polvere.  
Sfiora le corde piano.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto imparare a suonare.  
Si sente stranamente in difetto rispetto al moro, lui è sempre stato il più dotato fra i due, l'unica cosa che sa fare Genn è camminare sulle passerelle.  
_Quando diventerà troppo vecchio anche per quello..._  
Scuote la testa e punta gli occhi sulla foto che Alex tiene sul comodino.

Sono loro due, al _Planet Hollywood_ a Las Vegas.  
Alex lo tiene in braccio appena fuori dall'acqua della piscina, mentre Genn gli ride contro il collo, le luci notturne della città a fare loro da sfondo.

Sono andati con Ciro e Pasquale, Nando aveva preferito il _Lexus_ e li aveva mollati di punto in bianco.  
La cosa che ancora li fa ridere è che il casinò aveva come croupier soltanto donne.  
_Donne bellissime._  
In lingerie.  
Nando li aveva raggiunti il giorno dopo lasciando il _Lexus_ precipitosamente.

Alex e Genn non potendo giocare, e avendo anche paura a farlo, erano rimasti affianco ai fratelli Iodice sorseggiando di nascosto dai loro bicchieri.  
La cosa dei ventun'anni è stata una vera scocciatura in America.  
Lui non se lo ricorda, ma a quanto pare domandò dove poteva trovare un corsetto a ogni croupier e a ogni cameriera in lingerie che trovava, perché voleva anche lui essere bello come loro.

Genn sa che negli album di Alex c'è anche la foto di lui in corsetto blu notte abbarbicato a un Alex sbronzo, che gli chiede in continuazione se è bello come le croupier o no.  
Nessuno si ricorda la risposta, ma Pasquale racconta che il responso di Alex lo ha soddisfatto talmente tanto da convincerlo a slacciarsi il corsetto, e tirarselo (ancora a petto nudo) alle ascensori, fino alla loro stanza d'hotel.  
Cosa lo abbia convinto a mollare il corsetto blu per terra dopo tanta fatica a trovarlo, non lo sa nessuno.

Non hanno fatto _niente_ quella notte, lo sa per certo.  
Probabilmente erano anche talmente andati da non riuscire neanche a farsi venire un'erezione.  
Si era svegliato con Alex che lo abbracciava da dietro e un mal di testa da manuale, ma stava bene ecco... non aveva _dolore_ , diciamo.  
_Però_...

Ricorda che in quell'occasione in particolare aveva pensato a quanto Alex fosse bello.  
Si era rigirato nel letto e aveva sistemato il braccio di Alex di nuovo intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
E guardandolo _così_ , con le labbra sottili socchiuse e le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate...

Si era sporcato le dita con un bacio e gli aveva sfiorato le palpebre.  
Poi aveva fatto scendere i polpastrelli lungo la sua guancia fino al mento.  
Dopo qualche tentennamento aveva posato l'indice sulle labbra di Alex e aveva pensato... che era come lasciargli dei baci indiretti.  
Poi si era addormentato.  
E non ci ha più pensato alla vacanza di Las Vegas dell'estate scorsa.  
Ma se ci pensa _adesso_ , immobile nella stanza di Alex davanti alla foto di un anno fa, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto capirlo già da allora.

 _Che c'era qualcosa._  
Attrazione forse, che covava da chissà quanto.  
O magari no.  
Magari era altro.

Si passa le mani su e giù per il viso, mentre si butta a peso morto sulle lenzuola nere di seta.  
È contento di non essersi truccato, si sarebbe stropicciato via il trucco subito.  
Stende le braccia, amando il fruscio e la morbidezza delle lenzuola di Alex, finché le sue dita incontrano la durezza di _qualcosa_.

Si tira su a sedere stranito, e capisce perché non l'ha vista prima.

È una busta di carta rigida, completamente nera, mollata sul letto in maniera quasi incurante.  
Ma con la luce invernale delle quattro di pomeriggio riesce a vedere anche una piccola bustina da lettere, sempre nera.  
A Genn viene un po' da ridere.  
Le loro stanze li rappresentano davvero, la sua rosa e bianca e quella di Alex nera in ogni dettaglio, con qualche sprazzo chiaro.

Forse Alex si è dimenticato di mettere via la busta quando è entrato in doccia.

Decide di aprire il messaggio comunque, sorride quando legge una piccola _G_ scritta sopra a sinistra.  
È un regalo per lui.

_"In ricordo della sega più bella e soddisfacente della mia vita."_

Scoppia a ridere forte, già si immagina un bel completino bianco di pizzo, o qualcosa di simile, ma quando apre la busta le dita incontrano qualcosa di duro.

 _Uhm_.

Tira fuori una scatolina squadrata, spessa.  
È legata con un fiocco grigio che ha qualcosa ricamato sopra, ma la sera sta già prendendo il posto del pomeriggio, e lui ha dimenticato di accendere le luci.  
Non se ne cura, troppo curioso adesso, in una scatola così può entrarci al massimo una giarrettiera o un choker.

Slaccia il nastro e legge l'incisione argentata sulla scatolina.  
_H_ e _W_.

No.

Apre anche quella e ci ritrova una scatolina più piccola.

_No._

Adesso si distingue perfettamente.  
Gli tremano le dita mentre solleva anche quest'ultima.

_Nononononono_

Sente gli occhi pizzicare.  
La scritta in lungo sul cuscinetto nero recita _Harry Winston_ in argento e accoglie il più bell'anello che Genn abbia mai visto.  
Un diamante squadrato circondato da tanti piccoli diamantini, incapsulato in oro bianco.

"Non deve significare niente, se non vuoi."

Alza la testa così velocemente che sente male al collo.  
Alex è scalzo, t-shirt e pantalone morbido, ha ancora i capelli umidi e un sorriso mesto, un po' triste.

"Puoi considerarlo un costosissimo regalo da parte mia, per i traguardi che hai raggiunto. O magari un portafortuna, per i tuoi prossimi successi."

Genn accartoccia il viso in una smorfia. Ha la gola stretta in un nodo e gli occhi hanno iniziato a lacrimare, sospira, ma gli esce più un singhiozzo.

"Gè no, non piangere."

Alex cammina verso il letto, fino a sederglisi di fronte.  
Non lo tocca.  
Genn vorrebbe che lo toccasse.  
Che lo stringesse in un abbraccio o almeno gli scacciasse via quelle lacrime _fastidiose_ con una carezza.  
Lo guarda sempre con gli occhi dolci e la pazienza nella voce.

"Se non vuoi, non significherà nulla. Ma se _vuoi_... potrebbe significare qualcosa."

Genn si passa la manica della blusa sugli occhi, poggia la scatolina sul materasso affianco a lui e gli si mette a cavalcioni, abbracciandolo fortissimo.  
Alex lo accoglie e lo stringe, ma poi lo scosta e finalmente gli accarezza le guance con i pollici, asciugandole piano.  
Lo guarda e basta come in _attesa_.  
Ma Genn non lo farà aspettare ancora.

"Sì."

Sussurra.

"Sì?"

Alex sorride, mentre Genn gli prende una mano, ancora appoggiata alla sua guancia e ne bacia il palmo e il polso.  
Annuisce più convinto, quando fa scontrare il naso con quello di Alex prima di sussurrare _sì_ di nuovo contro le sue labbra.

Nessuno dei due si interroga sul che cosa quel _sì_ possa significare.

L'uno non specifica e l'altro non chiede.

Va bene così.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 _Harry Winston_  
_The One,_ Cushion-Cut Diamond Micropavé  
  
  
  


 

"Ecco qui. Il tuo _primo_ paio di ali."

Genn si mette una mano sulla bocca e ripete _oh mio dio_ due-tre volte prima di voltarsi e stringere in un'abbraccio Todd.

_Il suo primo paio di ali._

"Per tradizione, il primo paio di ali va regalato all'Angelo che lo indossa.  
Le ali sono strutture quasi ingegneristiche, studiate a tavolino e cucite a mano dai nostri sarti, una piuma per volta. Voglio che ti avvicini e la guardi per bene."

Genn si avvicina al manichino con reverenza quasi, sfiora l'ala destra staccando subito le dita a contatto con la morbidezza estrema.

"Non le voglio rovinare."  
Si scusa con un sorriso.  
Todd annuisce, e Genn le guarda più da vicino, come il designer gli ha consigliato.  
La stanza è piena, ci sono due sarte e tre stagiste, un collaboratore di Todd Thomas e anche Charlotte, in un angolo.

"Queste sono..."  
"Perle di fiume.  
_Rosa_ , come la tua interiorità."  
"Lo sai che - Genn sorride un po' in imbarazzo - danno tutti per scontato che il mio colore preferito sia il rosa o il bianco, ma non è così, è il blu.  
Come anche il colore preferito di Alex, è il borgogna. Anche se tutti pensano che sia il nero."

"Oh ma infatti io non ho detto il tuo _colore preferito_. Ho detto il colore della tua _interiorità_.  
Come porti fuori questa tua interiorità, in maniera esplicita e perfetta per te. Lo stesso vale per Alex. - Todd piega la testa interrogativo - Frida non te lo ha detto?"

Genn sospira.  
"Non ho mai incontrato Frida purtroppo. Date tutti per scontato che io l'abbia fatto, ma non è così.  
Alex è andato a trovarla qualche mese fa, ma... _sentivo_ che era un qualcosa che lui aveva necessità di fare, una cosa _di famiglia,_ ecco. Non mi ha invitato e io non ho chiesto di andare con lui.  
Però sì, lo so. Frida dice che la moda serve a portar fuori la nostra interiorità, quindi forse hai ragione.  
La mia interiorità è rosa."

Ridacchia mentre torna a osservare le piccole perle levigate.  
Sono di un rosa talmente chiaro che se non ci si avvicina non si riesce a coglierne la presenza.  
"Sono davvero stupende.  
_Davvero_. Grazie."  
Todd annuisce e gli apre la porta.  
"Ora andiamo a vedere i tuoi due costumi."

Lo porta in una stanza simile alla prima, solo che qui sono soli.

I suoi costumi sono su due manichini separati.  
Non riesce a concentrarsi troppo sull'outfit chiaro che il secondo attira completamente la sua attenzione, perché ha anche un paio di ali aperte sulla schiena.  
Ali _arcobaleno_.

"No Todd. C'è Lea, ok? Facciamo sfilare Lea con queste. O Andreja.  
Loro potrebbero rappresentare la comunità _decisamente_ meglio di me."  
"Genn... non capisci? - Todd ignora il suo sguardo preoccupato e lo prende per le spalle - Ho parlato con Lea e Andreja ok? Loro sono d'accordo con me. Prima di essere delle modelle transgender, sono donne.  
Donne bellissime, sicure, forti.  
Ma la comunità LGBTQIA è anche debole. Vulnerabile.  
Insicura, lontana dalle definizioni statiche, lontana da qualsiasi cosa.  
Che vuole solo essere libera di amare ed essere _se stessa_.  
Tu sei perfetto per rappresentare questa contrapposizione."

"No... _loro_... loro hanno lottato tutta la vita. Con gli altri, con loro stesse, con le convenzioni, con i rifiuti, gli insulti, loro... io... io ho vissuto nella bambagia. Nel mio nido sicuro e felice.  
Insomma non so neanche come definirmi! Mi chiedono sui social se sono un crossdresser gay o bisessuale o se mi sento transgender, se metto le gonne, e i vestitini, se sono solo un _attention whore_ che finge, se ho bisogno di uno sugar daddy."

Ride allucinato mentre fa un passo indietro.

"Non sapevo neanche cosa volessero dire metà delle cose.  
Non sono uno sugar baby, non sono transgender, non faccio crossdressing, non metto le gonne perché non mi piace come mi stanno e non le sento comode.  
Non sono gay o bisessuale, _non credo_ insomma, non ci ho _pensato_.  
Voglio solo stare con Alex e mettere i vestiti che mi piacciono."

Storce la bocca davanti al sorriso comprensivo dello stilista.

"Ecco. _Non vedi?_ Tu sei un ragazzo come gli altri.  
Solo con delle particolarità.  
Genn, devi impersonare la comunità. Le ragazze e i ragazzi nella _grey area_ che non si identificano nelle aree canoniche, devono sentirsi rappresentati. Sapere che c'è qualcuno nell'ambiente mainstream che è come loro."

"Ma io non sono come loro.  
Non sono come gli altri ragazzi nelle _grey areas_. Sono solo me stesso.  
Non potrei rappresentarli, non saprei _come_..."

"Ok. Ok Genn calmati."  
Todd gli stringe il braccio leggermente e Genn sospira, si accorge di avere il fiatone, il cuore a mille e il collo in fiamme.  
"Ho capito che la cosa ti mette a disagio ok? _L'ho capito_. Ma è solo una sfilata, non un comizio. Non devi rispondere a nessuna domanda se non vuoi, puoi semplicemente dire loro di leggere le tue interviste a _GQ_ e _Another Man_ , se le faranno bastare. Ma per me è importante che tu metta quelle ali.  
Che metta quelle autoreggenti rosse e il corsetto blu. Voglio che cammini con quei plateau da dieci centimetri come se fossi il principe della runway.  
E se non lo vuoi fare _da solo_ \- Todd alza l'indice pronto a zittire le proteste di Genn - sfilerai mano nella mano con Lea. L'hai conosciuta, sei a tuo agio con lei ed è anche la più grande fra di voi, mentre tu sei fra i più giovani.  
Sarebbe significativo, e tu saresti più tranquillo."

Genn annuisce.  
_Così forse può andare._  
Todd finalmente gli sorride.  
"Perfetto. Lo sapevo che avrei potuto convincerti. L'arma segreta era chiamare Alex e _convincerlo a convincerti_ , ma non ce n'è stato bisogno. Mi conserverò quell'asso nella manica nei momenti di sconforto."  
Sbuffa triste, e Genn ridacchia.

"Bravo, così ti voglio.  
Luminoso come la Luna, sorridente e tranquillo. Un _vero_ Angelo.  
Ora andiamo a provare gli abiti e improvvisiamo una piccola sfilata insieme al resto del mio team.  
Spostare lo show a febbraio è stata una benedizione, non è pronto _nulla_.  
Ti ricordi cosa devi fare?"

"Sì. Cammino, se mi va e la situazione lo consente posso interagire con Lorde che canta altrimenti la aggiro e continuo a camminare.  
Sorrido, ammicco, bacio volante alla telecamera, torno indietro.  
Se riesco sorrido e saluto il prossimo collega che si appresta a fare il mio stesso giro. Volo a cambiarmi, stessa cosa coi Twenty One Pilots, devo stare attento alla batteria che sarà posizionata alla mia sinistra e passare fra il batterista e il cantante."

Todd applaude brevemente.  
" _Bravo_. È proprio così, perfetto. Domani chiamerò Lea per informarla, mi dispiace per Lucky Blue, lo _oscurerete tutti_."  
Ridacchia ma Genn sbuffa scocciato.  
"Sarebbe la prima volta. Non mi dispiace neanche un po'."

"Ovvio che no. - sorride Todd e poi gli prende la mano sinistra. - Ho cercato di ignorare questo enorme _brillocco_ per tutto il pomeriggio sperando di essere ormai entrato nelle tue grazie almeno il giusto da sapere che ti sei _fidanzato ufficialmente_. Alex ha fatto il grande passo, e tu non dici niente a _zio Todd_?"  
Sporge il labbro e Genn sfila gentilmente la mano portandosela al petto e coprendola con l'altra.

" _Uhm, no_ , niente del genere.  
Non ci stiamo per sposare, siamo ancora giovani non ci abbiamo pensato minimamente."  
"Beh ma quello è senza dubbio un anello di fidanzamento. Il solo fermanello costerà quanto il secondo piano di casa mia. E casa mia è _grande_."  
Sfarfalla le sopracciglia e Genn arrossisce.

"Lo so... cosa _vuol dire._  
Ma noi non gli attribuiamo quel significato, il significato canonico.  
Per noi vuol dire _qualcosa_.  
Qualcosa di importante.  
E io vorrei chiederti se posso tenerlo allo show. - Si stringe la mano sinistra più forte al petto, il peso dolce dell'anello diventa sempre più _suo_ ogni giorno che passa - So che fate giustamente togliere tutto ai modelli e siamo obbligati a indossare gli accessori degli sponsor, però... l'ho appena avuto.  
E voglio tenerlo.  
Voglio che Alex sorrida vedendolo.  
E vorrei che lo vedessero tutti."

Todd sorride.  
"Vuoi proprio farti invidiare da tutti eh? Ti sei accaparrato l'ultimo dei _ragazzi d'oro_ di Bruno Iodice.  
Il nipote prediletto di Frida.  
Ti invidieranno tutti.  
Ma dopo lo show, vedrai che invidieranno tutti anche lui."

"Dovrebbero invidiarci. - Genn sorride - Ma non per quello. Non perché il nostro patrimonio sommato sarebbe cospicuo. Dovrebbero invidiarci perché ci siamo trovati. _Sì_. Questo sì."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 _Cazzo_.  
Gli viene da vomitare.

_Nononononono_

Ha visto Elsa rimettere prima in un cestino dell'immondizia, l'odore di succhi gastrici gli ha invaso le narici e ha paura di farlo anche lui.

_No cazzo._

Non ha voglia di passare per la seconda volta al trucco, già sta sudando copiosamente nonostante non indossi praticamente nulla.

Si sente estraniato quasi, quando Josephine e Barbara passano ridacchiando davanti a lui, perfettamente stabili su quattordici centimetri di tacco.  
Si stringe di più le ginocchia al petto scosso dai brividi.  
Ha paura di rovinare la blusa velata rosa cipria che gli avvolge il torso, ma non può levarsela, perché manca un quarto d'ora, _Alex non c'è_ e lui è fermo su una poltroncina rossa in un angolo del backstage.

"Hey!"  
Salta sul posto prima di tranquillizzarsi appena la riconosce.  
"Lea!"  
Lei gli sorride, e gli indica di farle spazio sulla poltroncina.  
"Sono rimasta cinque minuti a parlare con Irina e Gigi di là, ma ho dovuto lasciar perdere dopo poco. Andreja è chissà dove e Lucky Blue è assediato, essendo forse l'unico ragazzo dichiaratamente etero qui."

Ridacchia e Genn si ritrova a sorriderle nervoso.  
La sua voce scura e cadenzata lo tranquillizza, non si sente in soggezione come con Lucky Blue e Andreja, impeccabili e perfetti sempre, con Lea è diverso.  
Forse perché ha qualche imperfezione simile alla sua, come il naso importante e il sorriso raro.  
Gli accarezza piano la testa e Genn sospira.

"Devi stare calmo.  
Il primo look è facile, sei bellissimo, sembri nato con questi vestiti.  
Hai anche la fortuna di avere le _Dr. Martens_ altroché noi coi tacchi!"  
Genn sorride scalciando i suoi anfibi bianchi alti fino al ginocchio.  
"Almeno..."  
"Dai su, fammi vedere come sei."

Lea lo spinge in piedi e Genn ridacchia, facendo una piroetta per lei.  
Le autoreggenti bianche sono fermate da dei reggicalze legati intorno alla vita, le mutandine rosa cipria sono morbide, abbracciano piacevolmente il suo corpo senza stringere minimamente, e la blusa sembra più una nuvola impalpabile intorno al suo petto.  
Si tocca distrattamente il choker in pizzo bianco e sospira.  
"Che te ne pare?"  
"Dico che sei bellissimo, baby."

Genn arrossisce, e intreccia le mani davanti a lui.  
"Anche Alex ha cominciato a chiamarmi _così,_ qualche volta."

Lea si alza, lo supera di una ventina di centimetri a causa dei tacchi, solleva la testa per vederla sorridere e prendergli la mano.  
"Anche se Alex non è qui... è comunque _con te_ nello spirito. Lo senti bruciare, attraverso _questo_."  
Gli sfiora l'anello con le dita e Genn si ritrova ad annuire.

Alex è seduto in prima fila, sul lato sinistro della passerella.  
Appena arrivati li hanno separati subito, Alex ha avuto il tempo di stringergli la mano e lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte, prima che lo allontanassero dal backstage, sono due ore che non si vedono.  
Mezz'ora fa gli ha mandato un messaggio.

_Mi manchi tantissimo cazzo_

Genn per poco non è scoppiato a piangere in piedi davanti al telefono e a un centinaio di persone, sente il petto bruciare ancora per il vuoto di non avere Alex vicino, _con lui_ nel backstage, in questo momento così fottutamente importante.  
Espira forte.  
Si porta l'anello alle labbra e lo bacia leggero.  
"Ecco così."

Solleva lo sguardo su Lea che gli sorride tranquilla.  
"Non lo sentì più vicino ora? Più vicino al tuo cuore?"

Genn si guarda l'anello alla luce fioca del del backstage e sussulta leggermente.  
In genere segue la temperatura delle sue mani, ora ha le mani ghiacciate, ma il metallo è rimasto caldo.  
Annuisce fissando la pietra bianca al centro prima di sentire urlare.

"Sette minuti, tutti in postazione!"

Sussulta e sgrana gli occhi voltandosi verso Lea che lo precede sicura.  
Fa in tempo a raggiungere la borsa col telefono e a scrivere un veloce

_Ti sento vicino_

Qualche secondo dopo il telefono gli vibra fra le dita.

_Sono proprio qui._

Gli tremano le dita, ma ripone tutto nella borsa e corre verso i camerini.  
Schiva corpi, piume, costumi ingombranti e finalmente trova il camerino con le sue ali.  
"Mi serve aiuto qui!"  
Grida, una stagista accorre subito, lo aiuta ad allacciare saldamente le ali bianche con le perle di fiume e si ritrova a piegare le spalle sotto tredici chili di struttura.

 _Va tutto bene._  
Ha fatto le prove tante volte.  
_Lo può sopportare_ , riesce a camminare dritto, a essere sexy, sciolto, spedito.  
_È tutto apposto._

"Genn.- Andreja si affaccia alla porta, il corsetto ceruleo ha una piccola coda arricciata dietro, i guanti lunghi e lo stile vittoriano in ogni bottone - Sei dopo di me, ricordi? Vieni."

Genn annuisce e la raggiunge velocemente, intravvedendo Lea fra Kendall e Bella.

_Ok._

_Ok._

_Ci sono._

_Green Light_ parte e comincia il gruppo capitanato da Irina.

Strizza gli occhi quando i make up artist passano a uno a uno da tutti loro, a rifinirli, con lui ci hanno impiegato più olio di gomito e versi scocciati, Genn cerca di non badarci mentre il gruppo di Gigi entra in scena, la voce di Lorde risuona roca mentre saluta e da il benvenuto a tutti con un mashup fra _Love Club_ e _Royals_.

Cazzo.

"Stai fottutamente calmo, Genn, mi stai ansimando sulla spalla, sembri un'allupato."  
Andreja neanche si gira, la sua voce forte vibra fino alle sue ali blu elettrico.

Genn ride senza fiato, vorrebbe _tantissimo_ stropicciarsi gli occhi, ma sa che il suo meraviglioso trucco pastello andrebbe _definitivamente a puttane_ davanti a tutto il mondo.  
Dietro di lui ci sono una modella cinese e una caraibica a chiudere il loro gruppo, Behati si volta verso di loro e li fulmina.

"Tutti ai posti cazzo. Non voglio imputtanamenti _proprio_ nel mio gruppo."  
Dopodiché rilassa i muscoli facciali e in men che non si dica si è già ritrasformata nell'Angelo perfetto.  
_Che paura fottuta._  
Si strofina l'anello con le dita, quando sente partire _Team_ ha il cuore in gola.  
Behati esce, dopodiché tocca a Barbara e Andreja prima di lui.  
Stringe i pugni e si concentra sul respiro.

Le ali cominciano a pesare, la blusa gli fa pizzicare la pelle ma lui pensa a quello che ha pensato durante tutte le prove.  
Per essere perfetto.  
Un _Angelo_ perfetto.  
Remissivo, dolce, lascivo, tenero, bellissimo.

"Tocca a te! Venti secondi!"

 _Sisisisi, ci sono._  
Conosce la passerella, conosce la posizione della cantante, sa cosa deve fare.

"Vai!"

Le luci rosate della runaway lo sommergono, cammina spedito, fissando un punto imprecisato di fronte a lui, _sa cosa deve fare._  
Deve mandare un bacio alla telecamera, a tutti gli spettatori.  
Saluta Lorde con un sorriso e continua il suo percorso, dritto, fiero, il _principe_ che gli ha chiesto di essere Todd.  
Sposta lo sguardo lungo tutta la prima fila di sinistra finché non lo vede a tre metri da lui.

Alex applaude felice, orgoglioso, incantato.  
Sa cosa deve fare.  
_Oh, sì che lo sa._

Incrocia il suo sguardo, solleva la mano sinistra, l'anello brilla per un secondo al suo anulare mentre posa le dita sulle labbra e manda un bacio ad Alex.

Fa in tempo a cogliere il suo stupore che ha raggiunto la fine della runway, si limita a un sorriso ammiccante alla telecamera e torna indietro.  
Con una risata mal trattenuta.

Appena rientra nel backstage lo tirano via, socchiude gli occhi mentre lo spingono a rischio di farlo inciampare, fino al punto make up.

Due truccatori gli sfregano via il trucco su palpebre e labbra e cominciano a colorargli di nuovo la pelle, stavolta con colori forti, accesi, le labbra rosse e gli smoky eyes verdi e blu con un tocco dorato.  
Sono veloci, frenetici, si spostano dopo poco per far passare il parrucchiere che gli scompiglia ad arte la frangia e poi lo fa alzare, spingendolo verso i camerini.  
Barcolla leggermente, la schiena gli fa male, fortunatamente le _rainbow wings_ pesano solo otto chili, il problema è portarle su dieci centimetri.

_No._

Gli slacciano la blusa, i reggicalze, gli anfibi e lo aiutano a sfilarsi le autoreggenti.

_Nessun problema._

Si sfila le mutandine e indossa quelle che gli porgono, solleva le braccia e si lascia avvolgere dal corsetto blu di Prussia.  
Sente il fiato mancare quando glielo stringono, ma _no_.

 _Non c'è nessun problema._  
L'ha già fatto abbondantemente nelle prove, _può sopportarlo_ , le ali sono più leggere, _andrà bene._

Si siede sulla sedia che gli indicano e si lascia infilare le autoreggenti rosso fuoco.  
Indossa gli stivaletti rossi col plateau e si alza. Gli allacciano le ali arcobaleno e Genn geme piano per il dolore.

 _No._  
_Va tutto alla grande._  
_Ce la fa._

Cammina fuori dalla stanza, lo sguardo offuscato e il fiato corto, cerca il suo gruppo, Andreja, Lucky Blue e Lea, continua a girarsi ma non li vede da nessuna parte, _nonono dove sono dove-_  
"Genn!"  
La stessa ragazza con gli occhiali che l'ha spinto dai truccatori lo prende per un polso.  
"Dove stai andando? Vieni di qua!"

_Non lo sa dove stava andando, cercava il suo gruppo, cercava-_

"Lea!"  
"Genn cazzo, devi stare vicino a me, dov'eri?"  
"Non lo so _non lo so_ vi cercavo!"  
"Che idiota."  
Lucky Blue sbuffa annoiato, ma Lea gli prende la mano destra e attira la sua attenzione.

"Ti ricordi?"  
Genn guarda i suoi occhi scuri e si concentra.  
_Sì, si ricorda._  
"Dobbiamo camminare insieme, allo stesso passo. Devo stare attento alla batteria sulla sinistra e tu al cantante sulla destra. Ci passiamo in mezzo. Dietro di noi rientrano tutti gli altri e ci fermiamo sulla runway ad aspettare Todd. Dopodiché possiamo rientrare."  
La mora annuisce stringendogli le dita.

Sentono i Twenty One Pilots annunciare l'ultimo brano e salutare, parte l'attacco di _Heathens_ e si abbassano le luci.  
La musica risuona intervallata da luci stroboscopiche blu e verdi, si riaccende la runway stavolta illuminata di giallo, mentre il telo di proiezione diventa rosso.  
Andreja è già rientrata, corre a stringerli in un abbraccio veloce e augura loro buona fortuna.  
Quando rientra anche Lucky Blue, Genn riapre gli occhi.  
Sospira e stringe la mano di Lea.

_Ci siamo._

Quando calcano la runway sente il sorriso nascergli spontaneo perché vede le persone in piedi, applaudono, in una standing ovation totale.  
Si fermano e si lasciano osservare qualche secondo, passano affianco al batterista attenti, il cantante alza il braccio a indicarli e Lea gli sorride.  
Genn è concentrato, tiene i muscoli del viso rilassati e un sorriso sereno.  
La mente vuota.

Sollevano le mani intrecciate e aspettano di essere raggiunti dagli altri Angeli e da Todd, che si inchina e saluta.

Si abbracciano tutti come possono cercando di non rovinare le ali, Genn si stringe a Lea e la ringrazia mentre una pioggia di coriandoli li invade.

Tyler Joseph annuncia un finale all'insegna dell'amore libero e spontaneo e attacca _Can't Help Falling in Love_ , e Genn si scosta piano da Lea.  
Cerca Alex con gli occhi, lo trova in piedi come tutti gli altri invitati, con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso fiero, sembra brillare in mezzo a tutte le star e personaggi illustri tra le fila dello show.

"Lea..."  
" _No, Genn_ , dobbiamo rientrare nel backstage."  
Scuote la testa, ma non la guarda.  
"Io vado."  
"No, Genn! _Genn-"_  
Sfugge dalla sua presa e si fa largo fra i modelli che ancora occupano la runway.

Si slaccia gli stivali reggendosi al cartongesso della parete che nasconde il backstage, sospirando quando raggiunge la sua altezza naturale.  
Si leva malamente il corsetto riprendendo a respirare piano, e posa le ali delicatamente vicino alle sue cose.  
Sa che ha gli occhi di tutti addosso, la gente si chiederà _che cosa sta combinando Genn Raia_ , ma a lui non importa, si siede sul gradone e scende con un balzo dalla passerella.  
Punta gli occhi su una persona sola, corre, trattiene il fiato, _finché-_

Alex lo accoglie in un abbraccio fortissimo, gli sussurra all'orecchio frasi _che non riesce neanche a udire_ , sente le lacrime di sollievo bruciargli le guance, mentre riprende a respirare normalmente.

_Genn_

Sente tutto ovattato, non vede niente a causa delle lacrime, non può stropicciarsi gli occhi per il trucco, ma non riesce fisicamente a staccarsi da Alex.

_Hai capito?_

Alex gli forza il viso lontano dalla sua spalla, lo guarda negli occhi, con un sorriso, mentre coi pollici gli scaccia piano le lacrime dalle guance.

"Hai capito, Gè?"

Scuote la testa, ridacchia mentre continua a lacrimare, la tensione che scivola via, ogni secondo che sta con Alex.

"Va bene."  
Alex ride e si slaccia la giacca nera del tux, aiutandolo a infilarsela, coprendogli il petto nudo.  
Genn torna a respirare contro la guancia del moro, le mani a stringergli la camicia sul petto.

Alex gli prende la mano e lascia un bacio proprio sull'anello, prima di stringerlo nuovamente per i fianchi e sussurrargli qualcosa.

Nel caos dei coriandoli, dei fotografi che immortalano ogni loro respiro, di piume e modelli, Genn si concentra solo sulle parole che Alex gli soffia contro la guancia.

 _Sono proprio qui._  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Si limitò a guardarmi.

Quello sguardo mi disse tutto quello che c'era da dire.

_Charles Bukowski_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il discorso sull'interiorità e il colore preferito è di Giada


End file.
